MEU AMIGO, MEU AMOR
by MaryGheizon
Summary: Sempre que precisava de um ombro amigo, de um conselho ou de um protetor, ela o chamava. O elo de amizade entre James Potter e Lily Evans era indestrutível. Até que, um dia, eles passaram uma noite juntos… UA
1. Sinopse

Tradução do romance de Joan Elliott Pickart

Título original: Baby: MacAllister-Made

Adaptação dos personagens maravilhosos de J. K. Rowling

**MEU AMIGO, MEU AMOR**

Sempre que precisava de um ombro amigo, de um conselho ou de um protetor, ela o chamava. O elo de amizade entre James Potter e Lily Evans era indestrutível. Até que, um dia, eles passaram uma noite juntos…

Algumas semanas depois Lily descobriu que estava grávida. Para sua surpresa, James ficou encantado. Animado… Ansioso até… Para bradar aos quatro ventos a notícia. Mas o entusiasmo dele parecia centrado no bebê, não em Lily. Ela sabia que devia se dar por feliz em ser a melhor amiga de James e a mãe de seu filho… Mas não podia deixar de sonhar em ser mais do que isso… Não podia deixar de sonhar em ser a esposa de James, a mulher que ele amasse!


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I**

James Potter entrou no apartamento, fechou a porta, despiu a jaqueta esportiva e largou-a em uma cadeira. Então, pensando melhor, pegou a peça, foi ao quarto e pendurou-a no guarda-roupa, no lugar certo, obedecendo a uma ordem por cores.

De volta à sala, sentou-se no sofá, porém levantou-se novamente e passou a andar em círculos, inquieto.

— Mulheres — resmungou. — Quem precisa delas? São todas volúveis. Esquisitas. Totalmente irresponsáveis, imprevisíveis, incompreensíveis… in… in… ininteligíveis. Oh, céus, as mulheres me deixam maluco!

Estacou, passou as mãos nos cabelos e caminhou até a parede da sala, na qual bateu três vezes com força.

— Esteja em casa — murmurou, fitando a parede. — Em uma hora dessas, é preciso conversar com o melhor amigo. Vamos, vamos, avise que está.

Duas batidas abafadas soaram em resposta, e James bateu mais uma vez, confirmando a recepção.

Ótimo, pensou. Mensagem enviada, recebida e respondida. Três batidas indagando se havia alguém em casa, duas do destinatário em resposta e a última sua, pedindo ao amigo que se achegasse para conversarem. Primitivo, sim, mas funcionava. Além disso, era divertido, um código secreto conhecido apenas por ele e o vizinho.

Em poucos minutos, teria alguém para ouvir suas lamúrias, oferecer-lhe o ombro e bater em suas costas.

Sem dúvida, era adulto e perfeitamente capaz de lidar com as próprias emoções, lamber as próprias feridas, reerguer-se e seguir em frente. Sim, claro que era. Mas por que sofrer sozinho se tinha com quem partilhar a miséria?

Bateram na porta, e James apressou-se a atender.

— Que bom que estava em casa! Estou mesmo pedindo água e… Opa, tem algo errado. Está de robe verde, o que significa que está se sentindo péssima a ponto de tirar esse desastre do armário. O que houve, Lily?

James estreitou o olhar, avaliando atentamente a vizinha.

Lily definitivamente não estava no normal, concluiu. A figura esguia se cobria do pescoço aos pés com aquele robe de chenile horrível, verde-ervilha, um péssimo sinal. Aquele robe equivalia ao cobertor a que todas as crianças se apegam na infância, consolo nos momentos de debilidade física ou emocional.

Lily trazia um rolo de toalha de papel debaixo do braço e assoava o nariz avermelhado, parecendo doente. Completavam o quadro o rosto delicado muito pálido e os olhos castanhos, normalmente brilhantes, meio embaçados.

— Posso entrar, James? — Lily suspirou e enxugou o nariz com a toalha de papel mais uma vez.

— Como? Oh, claro. Desculpe-me. — Ele se pôs de lado, abrindo passagem. — Só estava dando uma olhada em você. Parece péssima, meu lírio.

A amiga o fitou irada e entrou, os pés protegidos por meias esportivas que na verdade pertenciam a ele.

— Muito obrigada — ironizou Lily, atirando-se no sofá. — Era exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir. Você faz maravilhas para levantar o moral de uma mulher.

James sentou-se na mesinha diante dela, deixando-se avaliar pela vizinha, que, a exemplo dele, torceu o nariz.

— Você também não ganha nenhum concurso com essa aparência, James — vingou-se. — Seus cabelos estão espetados, o que significa que andou passando as mãos neles, nervoso. Também apresenta olheiras, e o seu bronzeado sumiu enquanto estava em Kansas City.

— É, bem…

— Ainda é bonito, como todo solteiro… mas precisa cortar os cabelos. Francamente, são belos cabelos, castanho-escuros, mas, no momento, como já observei, parece que você levou um choque elétrico. Numa escala de zero a dez, você leva cinco.

James ajeitou os cabelos com as duas mãos e inclinou-se para a amiga.

— Você está doente? — questionou, preocupado. — Por isso está assim horrível e rabugenta, mas é alguma doença terminal?

— Sim. Estarei morta à meia-noite. Adeus, James. Eu só queria que soubesse que foi um amigo maravilhoso nestes últimos catorze meses, e que eu…

— Quer parar? — pediu ele. — O que você tem?

— Uma infecção nasal — resumiu Lily. Suspirou e apalpou o nariz. — Estava péssima ontem, fui ao médico e ele me receitou antibiótico. Mas, destemida que sou, fui a um primeiro encontro às cegas ontem à noite, mesmo assim.

— Pensei que tivesse jurado que nunca mais aceitaria encontro às cegas.

— Estava desesperada — confessou ela, suspirando. — Trata-se de um amigo de um primo de um dos clientes lá da agência de turismo. Dentista. Passou a noite inteira examinando meus dentes.

James riu, mas ficou sério quando Lily o fuzilou com o olhar.

— E sério! — protestou ela. — Toda vez que eu sorria, ele focava nos meus dentes da frente. Só queria saber dos meus dentes, entende o que quero dizer? Na despedida, pousou o braço nos meus ombros e disse que eu tinha os dentes mais bonitos que ele já tinha visto. Aí, beijou-me na testa.

Decidiu detalhar:

— Arrastei-me para fora da cama para conhecer um esquisitão! Nunca mais. Chega de encontro às cegas para mim. Nunca mais. Na verdade, posso até ter desistido dos homens…

— Bem-vinda ao clube — replicou James, desolado.

— Como assim? Você também está desistindo dos homens? — provocou Lily.

— Muito engraçado. — James levantou-se e levou a mão ao pescoço. — Estou por aqui com a espécie feminina. — Deteve-se e atentou à vizinha. — Mas por que está usando toalha de papel no seu pobre nariz vermelho?

— Não tenho lenços de papel — explicou Lily. — Coloquei na listinha do supermercado, mas…

— Já sei, perdeu a lista. O que aconteceu com o ímã de pingüim que eu lhe trouxe do Alasca? Aquilo deveria prender sua lista de compras na geladeira.

— Não sei… O ímã! Não sei onde o ímã foi parar. Mas a geladeira continua no mesmo lugar.

— Espere. Não vou permitir que continue punindo esse lindo narizinho arrebitado. — James atravessou a sala.

— Lindo narizinho arrebitado? — Lily voltou os olhos ao teto — Primeiro, aquele dentista fascinado por meus dentes. Se aparecer algum maníaco que se apaixone pelos meus olhos, terei o rosto inteiro venerado por malucos!

James voltou pouco depois com um lenço de algodão lavado e perfumado. Ao mesmo tempo que o cedia à amiga, confiscou-lhe o rolo de toalha de papel, que pousou na mesinha central, antes de se acomodar no sofá, também.

— Obrigada. — Lily aninhou o nariz no tecido macio. — Oh, que fresco e macio… Tem fragrância de limão. Vou lavá-lo e devolvo depois.

— Vai nada — contrariou James. Recostou a cabeça e fitou o teto. — Vai perdê-lo em algum lugar entre a máquina de lavar e a secadora.

— Não é justo — protestou a amiga, suspirando indignada. — Não quer acreditar que as máquinas da lavanderia do prédio somem com as coisas, mas elas realmente somem. Claro, não sabe porque manda tudo para uma lavanderia profissional. Grande coisa.

— Que seja — cedeu ele. — As máquinas somem com suas roupas.

Lily franziu o cenho e olhou-o carrancuda.

— Vai aceitar assim? — questionou. — Sem discutir. Céus, está mesmo deprimido. O que aconteceu? Ou melhor, quando aconteceu? Eu nem sabia que tinha voltado de Kansas City.

— Cheguei hoje no final da tarde — contou James, ainda fitando o teto. — Exausto. Telefonei para Marlene de Kansas City ontem à noite e marquei um encontro. Estava mesmo ansioso, queria vê-la, divertir-me e… Ha! Que piada.

— O que aconteceu? Ele encarou a amiga.

— Marlene rompeu comigo, ruiva. Conheceu outro camarada enquanto eu estava fora, um corretor de ações na bolsa de valores. Disse que namorar um especialista em computação equivalia a ser uma freira em um convento, porque ela só ficava em casa, esperando que eu voltasse de minhas viagens.

— Não posso condená-la — falou Lily, pensativa.

— Oh, muito obrigado — ironizou James. — De que lado está, afinal? Acabo de ser dispensado, ruiva. Gostaria de um pouco de solidariedade, se não for pedir demais, amiga.

— Bem, o que quer que eu diga? Vamos analisar a questão com frieza. Você foi para o Alasca logo após o ano-novo, assim que soube que seu tio Robert ia se recuperar do ataque cardíaco e da cirurgia que se seguiu.

— E daí?

— Ficou fora por quase dois meses — prosseguiu Lily, contando nos dedos. — Voltou para casa, conheceu Marlene em uma festa e saíram quase todas as noites por… quanto tempo?… Três semanas?

— Mas foram três semanas fantásticas! — assegurou James, saudoso. — Quando me lembro…

— Poupe-me dos detalhes. — Lily assoou o nariz no lenço macio. — Então, partiu para Kansas City e ficou lá um mês. — Fez pausa. — O que esperava que Marlene fizesse? Só saíram juntos por algumas semanas e então… puf… você desaparece, nem sabe dizer quando estará de volta a Ventura.

— Nunca sei quanto tempo vou ficar fora. Sabe como é… — resmungou James. — Depende do que eu encontrar lá, depende do problema no sistema computacional da empresa.

— Eu entendo, James, mas sinto saudade quando você está longe. Imagine o que uma namorada sente. Marlene obviamente gostava de você, mas o relacionamento era muito recente para ela suportar esse tipo de separação. Provavelmente, resolveu romper antes que se magoasse. Lamento, amigo, mas entendo a posição dela.

— Não está me ajudando a sair da depressão, Lílian — acusou James, de cenho franzido.

— Lamento, querido, mas prefiro ser franca. — Lily deu de ombros. — Encare, James. Vai ter muita dificuldade em encontrar uma mulher com a qual se case e tenha filhos, se insistir nesse trabalho.

E continuou, franca:

— Todas essas viagens estão malogrando suas tentativas de envolvimento romântico, devido à falta de atenção adequada… Céus, viro psicóloga quando estou com infecção nasal.

— Agora estou oficialmente deprimido — declarou James, fitando o teto novamente. — Que grande amiga você é, Lílian Evans. Lançou-se do limite da minha miséria a um abismo profundo.

— Não exagere, James.

— Bem, não quero mais falar sobre isso. — Ele se levantou. — Vamos comemorar.

— Comemorar o quê? — Lily espantou-se ao vê-lo rumo à cozinha.

— Não faço idéia — respondeu ele. — Mas havemos de encontrar um motivo. E aí, alguma cultura inútil para mim?

— Tenho uma ótima. — A vizinha endireitou-se no sofá.

James voltou com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças de cristal. Serviu a bebida, passou uma para Lily e ergueu a dele.

— A nós — brindou. — Aos melhores amigos… nos bons e maus momentos… e esta noite de sábado definitivamente é um dos maus. — Fez pausa de repente. — Opa. Espere. Acho que você não deve misturar álcool com antibióticos.

— Há um aviso no frasco, mas isto não é uísque cem por cento. Um pouco de vinho não fará mal. Pode até me relaxar, e me sentirei melhor… porque estou péssima.

— Está bem — concordou James, cauteloso. — Mas vou limitar sua cota, senhorita.

Bateram os cálices de leve e provaram o vinho. Delicioso. James sentou-se perto de Lily outra vez.

— E a cultura inútil? Talvez me anime um pouco…

— Que vinho gostoso — elogiou Lily. — O antibiótico me deixa com tanta sede… O vinho desceu como veludo, acariciando minha garganta ressecada.

James reabasteceu a própria taça.

— Uma trivialidade, por favor, srta. Evans.

— Claro, sr. Potter. Que tal esta… Sabia que os elásticos de borracha duram mais se os guardar na geladeira? Que tal?

— Nada mal — avaliou James, satisfeito. — Nada mal mesmo. Lembre-me de colocar os elásticos na geladeira. Não, esqueça. Vai escrever um bilhete para si mesma para se lembrar de me avisar e acabar perdendo o papel.

— Isso mesmo. — Lily riu e esvaziou a taça em três goles. — Um vinho muito, muito suave. Está me aquecendo toda. — Ergueu os pés e agitou os dedinhos, fazendo a meia escapar e cair no chão. — Trouxe alguma trivialidade de Kansas City?

— Claro, minha pobre amiga.

James pegou as meias, dobrou-as, colocou-as sobre a mesinha e passou o braço ao redor de Lily. Ela se aninhou junto dele, enxugando o nariz enquanto buscava uma posição confortável.

— Pronta para a trivialidade, com os cumprimentos de Kansas City?

— Estou. — Lily sorriu. — Mas pode me servir mais vinho, por favor?

— Não. Mais um dedinho e só. Não vamos nos arriscar misturando álcool e antibiótico, Lírio. Isso me deixa preocupado.

— Só mais um dedo e está ótimo — prometeu ela. — Já estou bem alegre só com isso.

James mediu a dose para Lily e voltou a se aninhar junto dela no sofá.

— Pois bem, srta. Evans, saiba que existem 293 formas de fazer troco para um dólar.

James esvaziou a taça, pousou-a na mesinha, voltou-se e deu um beijo rápido no nariz da amiga.

— Que tal essa trivialidade, ruiva? — gabou-se. — Ficou por baixo, não é? E sem fala? — Deteve-se. — Bom, cancele essa parte. Nada a deixaria sem fala. Ainda vai estar dando sua opinião diante dos portões do paraíso.

— Provavelmente. — Lily riu e, então, soluçou.

— E então? O que achou da trivialidade sobre o dólar?

— Legal — afirmou ela. — Definitivamente, vence a minha sobre elástico. — Inclinou-se para a frente e beijou o amigo no rosto. — Você venceu esta rodada, sem dúvida.

— Ah, doce vitória! — Com isso, James abafou um bocejo. — Céus, estou exausto. Trabalhava dezesseis, dezoito horas em Kansas e, na volta, ainda levo um fora de Marleide. A vida realmente é uma mer… às vezes.

— James, o nome dela era Marlene. Marlene, não Marleide.

— Oh, sim… Marlene, linda Lene — corrigiu ele, e franziu o cenho. — É a vida: vem fácil, vai fácil. Será? Não. Se acredito que às vezes a vida é uma grande mer…? Sim.

— Ora, não fique tão deprimido — consolou Lily. — Ganhou nossa disputa de hoje com sua trivialidade. Isso é muito importante, sabe? É, hoje, você tinha uma das boas.

— E qual é o meu prêmio? — cobrou James.

— Um beijo da perdedora — ofereceu Lily. Fez um beicinho exagerado e fechou os olhos.

James deu um beijo sonoro nos lábios da amiga, hesitou por uma fração de segundo e, então, beijou-a novamente, com mais gentileza.

Lily sentia os lábios se derretendo à pressão suave. Ele a provocava com a língua gentilmente, pedindo passagem. Ela correspondeu ao beijo sensual e às carícias com a língua em total abandono.

Lílian? Admoestou uma voz interna O que estava fazendo? Beijando na boca seu melhor amigo, James Potter?

Claro, sempre trocavam "bitocas"… mas, oh, céus, não se tratava de uma bitoca entre camaradas. Tratava-se de um homem beijando uma mulher, de verdade.

Não deviam estar fazendo aquilo. Não. De jeito nenhum. E ela poria fim à cena em um instante. E logo. Dali a pouco. Na semana seguinte… Mas apenas emitiu um gemido feminino de puro prazer, enquanto o beijo prosseguia.

Potter! Pare com isso, repreendia-se James. Não pode beijar Lily assim. Não desse jeito. O problema era que ela correspondia plenamente, deixando-o excitado. Tinha lábios tão macios, tão solícitos, tão… Mas estava errado! Tratava-se de Lily, sua camarada, sua melhor amiga. Era loucura. Era… sensacional.

James gemeu e abraçou Lily com mais força. Ela o enlaçou ao pescoço, e aprofundaram o beijo. Tombaram no sofá macio sem interromper o contato, ela deitada sobre ele. O cinto de seu robe afrouxara durante a movimentação, expondo seus ombros.

James piscou, incrédulo ante a extensão de pele nua a centímetros de seus olhos, em uma imagem ligeiramente desfocada. Segurou Lily com firmeza e a ajeitou sob seu corpo, assumindo a posição superior. Suportando-lhe o peso com um braço, passou a beijar o tentador ombro desnudo e foi baixando rumo ao seio.

— O que… o que vestiu por baixo do robe? — indagou, audacioso.

— Hum? — Lily parecia sonhadora. — Oh, não vesti nada. Nada. Acabava de tomar um longo banho de espuma quando você bateu na parede. Não tive tempo de me vestir, apenas peguei meu velho robe confortável e vim. Estou como vim ao mundo por baixo do robe, James. Que tal isso como trivialidade?

— Não é propriamente uma trivialidade — observou ele, meneando a cabeça. — Não chega nem perto. Vou beijar você de novo, Lírio, porque estou mesmo precisando…

Com isso, segurou-a pela nuca e beijou com tal intensidade que ela perdeu o fôlego. Lily sentia o calor aumentar e a pulsação se acelerar, impossibilitando qualquer raciocínio… Só era capaz de sentir, de saborear… de desejar.

Desejar James.

De queimar de desejo por James Potter.

Vozes internas repreendiam James, mas ele as ignorava solenemente, permitindo que a paixão consumisse seus pensamentos e se apoderasse de seu corpo.

Sentia-se incendiar.

Nada mais importava, exceto a intensidade do desejo por Lily, algo que jamais experimentara. E ela também o queria. A ele. Era tão deliciosa… com sabor de vinho e aroma perfumado do banho de espuma recente.

Lily… nua na banheira… com milhares de bolhas de sabão sobre a pele macia, grudadas aqui e ali, e acolá, e…

James afrouxou o cinto do robe, afastou as abas e expôs toda a parte superior do corpo maravilhosamente feminino.

Bolhas aqui, pensou vagamente, enquanto se abaixava para abocanhar um mamilo e provocá-lo com a língua.

Desceu mais um pouco.

E bolhas aqui, anotou mentalmente, beijando a pele refrescante no abdome de Lily. Que bolhinhas sortudas…

Retornou ao seio, o qual abocanhou voraz. Lily enterrou as mãos nos cabelos espessos dele, apertando-o contra o peito, ofegante.

Os cabelos castanho-escuros de James eram realmente gostosos, deliciou-se ela, forçando o raciocínio em algum ponto do cérebro anestesiado. Tão espessos e sedosos… Cabelos maravilhosos. Divinos.

Oh, sentia-se tão estranha. Mas maravilhosa. Nunca experimentara uma paixão tão infinita, tão forte, tão ardente. Não suportava mais, tinha de aplacar aquele fogo antes que não sobrasse nada além de cinzas dispersas ao vento.

— James, por favor! — implorou, abafando um soluço. — Eu o quero tanto. Por favor…

— Também quero você, Lírio — confessou ele, sem reconhecer a própria voz. — Mas…

— Não pense. Não temos de pensar, temos, James? Diga-me que não temos de pensar.

— Não temos de pensar — repetiu ele, tentando se convencer. — Não pensar… Oh, espere. Controle de natalidade. É melhor pensarmos nisso.

— Eu tomo pílula — informou Lily. — Não precisa se preocupar.

— Isso dispensa mais raciocínio —; concluiu ele.

— Isso mesmo.

James levantou-se e despiu-se rápido, jogando as roupas no chão. Lily avaliou cada centímetro formoso dele como se nunca o tivesse visto antes, apesar de já terem ficado de maiô um diante do outro em várias ocasiões, em festas da família Potter.

Mas agora era diferente, observou Lily. Não estava com o James camarada, amigo, parceiro. Tratava-se de James, o homem, e… oh, misericórdia, ele era tão másculo que dispensava qualquer descrição.

Era como se de repente ganhasse óculos mágicos que lhe permitiam ver o que nunca vira antes. Incrível.

James inclinou-se e tomou Lily nos braços, puxando-a contra o peito, o robe abandonado no sofá.

Beijou-a de forma exigente, e ela retribuiu agarrada a seu pescoço. Erguendo-a nos braços, ele tomou o corredor, direto ao quarto. Pousou-se de pé no chão, afastou a colcha e instalou-a no centro da cama imensa. Deitou-se a seu lado sem perder tempo.

Tão linda, pensou James, ao beijá-la novamente. Lily era diferente, delicada e feminina, a conscientizá-lo demais da própria masculinidade.

Sempre a achara bonita de uma forma juvenil, mas, naquele momento, Lily revelava-se a mulher mais sensual, tentadora e sedutora que já conhecera.

Sabia, desde que a conhecera naquele dia fatídico em que chegaram de mudança na mesma hora, que Lily era divertida, zelosa e carinhosa. Logo descobriram que divergiam tanto em relação a tudo que nunca seriam mais do que amigos, tão amigos a ponto de estar presentes quando um precisasse do outro.

Mas, por que, raios, nunca reparara em como Lily era encantadora? E feminina? E sensual? Já a vira de biquíni ínfimo e nunca registrara em seu estúpido cérebro masculino o tesouro que tinha ao alcance das mãos. Porque tratava-se de Lily apenas, sua melhor amiga, aquela que sempre o acompanhava às festas da família Potter à beira da piscina.

Mas, naquelas ocasiões, reuniam-se todos, enquanto agora… estavam sozinhos, e ele a desejava tanto.

Não pense, Potter, avisou o cérebro. Não pense.

Continuaram se beijando, acariciando, explorando, descobrindo. Com as mãos, refaziam a trajetória dos lábios, e a paixão só fazia crescer. De tão ofegantes, a palpitação do coração atingia níveis alarmantes.

— Oh, James, por favor — implorou Lily.

— Sim — cedeu ele, rouco.

James posicionou-se sobre ela e a penetrou, sentindo a umidade cálida da feminilidade recepcionando-o, festejando o que ele lhe trazia. Passou a se mover, devagar a princípio, depois aumentando o ritmo da dança, até atingir sincronia com seus corações disparados. O contato tornou-se mais quente. Mais pulsante. Até atingirem o momento de êxtase.

— James!

— Li… ah, Lily.

Permaneceram abraçados, à mercê das ondas do orgasmo que os levava de volta à realidade.

James relaxou em cima de Lily, exausto, saciado, e então rolou para o lado, com o pouco de energia que lhe sobrara. Aninhou a amante contra o peito e puxou a coberta.

Não conversaram, ambos consumidos pela sensação de espanto e encantamento, cientes de que haviam partilhado uma experiência única.

A simples essência do ato… a intimidade, a intensidade e perfeição… fazia com que parecessem virgens.

Finalmente, tornaram-se cientes da complexidade do que haviam feito, percebendo que haviam trilhado um caminho que amigos geralmente não tomavam.

— Não pense — murmurou James.

— Não — concordou Lily, um leve tom de pânico na voz. — Não pense.

Adormeceram sobre o mesmo travesseiro, de mãos dadas.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá garotas! **

**A próxima atualização será segunda-feira 26.11.12**

Espero realmente que gostem! Estou bastante entusiasmada e feliz com os comentários de vocês!

Essa história terá XI capítulos e dedico esse primeiro a minhas primeiras leitoras:

**Luana Mesquita**

**Karol**

**Alessandra de Souza**

**Julie**

Aguardo retorno de vocês!

**Beijinhos ;***

**MaryGheizon.**


	3. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

Lily acordou ao som do telefone, mais uma voz abafada. Ergueu-se sobressaltada e viu James de costas, sentado na cama, falando com o interlocutor.

— Sim, estava dormindo, mas acordei… O quê? Bem, passe-me os detalhes, acho…

Lily cobriu-se com o lençol até o queixo e recostou-se no travesseiro, o olhar fixo nas largas costas desnudas de seu vizinho.

Céus, fizera amor com James Potter! Partilhara o ato mais íntimo de todos com seu melhor amigo!

Oh, era terrível, simplesmente horrível. Como pudera ceder à tentação? James era seu camarada, seu amigão, seu parceiro, seu…

Sorriu ao recordar etapas da noite anterior.

Seu amante, completou, extasiada. Nunca, em seus vinte e seis anos de existência, experimentara sexo tão bom.

Não que tivesse tido muitos amantes para comparar, mas sabia, simplesmente sabia, que o que acontecera entre ela e James fora muito mais maravilhoso do que o normal. Com certeza, fora mais fantástico do que tudo o que ela já experimentara.

Ela e James revelaram-se perfeitos juntos, como se um passe de mágica os tivesse unido. Deram, receberam e, então, a suprema recompensa. O momento final, o ponto alto da jornada, fora intenso e a levara a um lugar em que nunca estivera… ao qual tinha acesso somente com James.

Ai, ai, ai, que noite!

— Não há mais ninguém disponível? — questionava ele ao telefone. — Acabo de chegar de Kansas City e estou cansado exausto mesmo… Sim, ouvi, mas… e Peter?

Lily parou de divagar com as lembranças e agarrou-se mais ao lençol.

Pense, incentivou-se. Haviam concordado em não remoer o acontecido na noite anterior, mas estavam na manhã seguinte e definitivamente era hora de pensar, pensar, pensar.

Em poucos segundos James desligaria o telefone, olharia por sobre o ombro e a fitaria.

O que diria, então? Como deveria se comportar? O que James comentaria e faria após o que ocorrera entre ambos? Desejou poder vestir seu robe de chenile verde e se refugiar em seu próprio apartamento sem dizer nada a James Potter.

Calma, Lílian, ordenou a si mesma. Era uma mulher madura, que fizera amor com um homem maduro. Isso acontecia entre as pessoas o tempo todo. Não havia nada com que se preocupar, céus.

Fechou os olhos e meneou a cabeça. Uma parte sua estava horrorizada com o que fizera. Já outra parecia apreensiva com a possibilidade de terem destruído uma rara e preciosa amizade. Uma terceira parte ainda não lamentava nem um pouco ter partilhado o ato de amor mais fantástico do mundo.

Oh, céus, desesperou-se, abrindo os olhos novamente, o que diria a James?

— Sim, está bem — declarou ele ao interlocutor. — Onde a passagem vai estar? Tem certeza de que não há outro vôo para mais tarde que não esteja lotado? Terei de me apressar… Está bem, está bem. Até. — Desligou o telefone. — Raios.

Adulta madura, adulta madura, adulta madura, entoava Lily mentalmente, vendo James voltar-se lentamente para ela. Sou uma adulta madura.

— Oi, Lírio — James falou, tranqüilo, inexpressivo.

— Ohh, sou invisível — informou Lily, e cobriu a cabeça com o lençol.

James deitou-se ao lado dela, sem estabelecer contato.

— Eu também — afirmou, com um suspiro. — Não estou aqui, portanto, não tente falar comigo.

Lily baixou o lençol só o bastante para espreitar James.

— Isso é jeito de um adulto maduro se comportar? — protestou, as palavras abafadas pelo tecido de algodão. — Que vergonha.

Ele virou-se de lado, apoiado em um braço.

— E você, está agindo como uma adulta madura? — provocou, erguendo o sobrolho. — Escondendo-se assim debaixo do lençol… Não me convence, ruiva.

Ela suspirou, baixou o lençol até o queixo e encarou James.

— Não sei o que dizer — confessou. — Realmente, não sei. Estou muito confusa no momento. Só sei que não quero perdê-lo como meu melhor amigo, James. Isso acabaria comigo.

Continuou: — O que fizemos foi errado, acho, porque amigos não… Mas, por outro lado, foi tão bonito, tão incrível, mas… não devíamos ter… Se bem que… Oh, o que estou dizendo não faz sentido!

— Faz, sim — opinou James. — Está dizendo exatamente o que eu teria dito, se você não tivesse desatado a falar primeiro. Preciso de você como minha melhor amiga, Lily, assim como era antes que… Mas tem razão. O que partilhamos foi realmente incrível. Foi… bonito, conforme você mesma disse.

Prosseguiu: — Não sei dizer se me arrependo de termos feito amor, mas, pelo mesmo motivo, vou lamentar pelo resto da vida se isso me custar a sua amizade.

Fitaram-se, e o desejo renasceu entre ambos, ganhando calor à medida que as lembranças da noite anterior retornavam. .

James desviou o olhar, quebrando o encanto que começava a envolvê-los.

— Não, não vai acontecer novamente — decidiu, amuado, fitando a parede oposta. — Nunca mais. — Respirando fundo, encarou-a novamente. — Lily, ouça, está bem? Sabemos, há muito, que somos diferentes demais, pólos opostos em muitas coisas, que nunca poderíamos ter um relacionamento. Simplesmente não daria certo. Não é?

— É — confirmou ela. — Não daria certo. Não mesmo.

— Com certeza, fizemos um bom sexo. Eu pelo menos nunca experimentei nada… — Deteve-se. — Apague isso. A questão aqui é a nossa amizade, o quanto isso significa para nós. Certo?

— Certo — confirmou Lily, pressionando a mão na testa. — Nossa amizade.

— Agora, precisamos concordar em nunca discutir o que aconteceu ontem à noite — analisava James. — Estou pensando enquanto falo, portanto, preste atenção. Isso mesmo. Não devemos jamais tocar nesse assunto.

E justificou:

— O que partilhamos foi fantástico, de verdade, mas acabou, ficou para trás, e vamos esquecer que aconteceu. Neste momento, renovamos nossos votos de amizade.

— Oh, bem… parece bastante razoável… acho. Vamos simplesmente… nos esquecer… do ato… que foi tão incrível e sensual, tão maravilhoso que desafia uma descrição e…

— Raios, Lily, cale-se!

— Desculpe-me, desculpe-me — apressou-se ela. — Eu me empolguei um pouco. Entendo o que disse, James. Não sei como vamos… renovar os votos que nem me lembro de termos feito antes, mas…

— Foi só uma expressão — esclareceu ele. — Simplesmente, concordamos em continuar como amigos, camaradas, parceiros, tudo mais. Está de acordo?

— Claro — afirmou Lily, convicta. — É um excelente plano, James , e estou contente que tenha conseguido elaborá-lo sozinho, porque meu cérebro parece mingau. Declaro que você, James Potter, é meu melhor amigo e sempre será.

— Muito bem — elogiou ele, assentindo. — E eu declaro que você, Lílian Evans, é minha melhor amiga e sempre será. E isso acerta tudo.

— Com certeza. — Lily fez uma pausa. — Você poderia por favor ir à sala pegar meu robe para eu me vestir e poder voltar para meu apartamento?

— Por que não vai pegar você mesma?

— Porque não estou vestida, James — explicou ela, os olhos arregalados. — Não vou desfilar na sua frente como vim ao mundo.

— Mas quer que eu vá pegar seu robe como vim ao mundo? — replicou ele, e meneou a cabeça. — Isso é ridículo. Estamos longe de nos comportar como adultos maduros. Basta.

James afastou o lençol, deixou a cama e encaminhou-se à porta.

— Oh, céus — sussurrou Lily, de olhos cerrados. Um segundo depois, espiava. — Ai, ai, ai.

— Está espiando, Evans — acusou James, detendo-se na soleira.

— Pode crer, Potter — confirmou Lily, e fechou os olhos novamente.

Pouco depois, sentia o pesado robe verde enroscando-se em sua cabeça. Nem se mexeu. Ouviu James abrir e fechar uma gaveta da cômoda junto ao closet e, a seguir, fechar a porta do banheiro.

Quando a água do chuveiro começou a correr, pulou da cama, vestiu o robe, verificou se a chave de seu apartamento ainda estava no bolso e deixou o quarto apressada.

Da porta, ainda fitou a cama.

O plano de James era consistente, concluiu. Nenhum dos dois queria fazer nada que ameaçasse a amizade rara e especial que compartilhavam. Portanto, não falar mais sobre o acontecido na noite anterior parecia uma boa idéia. Nunca mais tocariam no assunto, apenas continuariam suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Com um suspiro, deixou o apartamento de James. Em sua própria moradia, Lily experimentou a sensação estranha de que levaria muito tempo, se conseguisse, para se esquecer do ato de amor que partilhara com seu melhor amigo.

Durante a hora seguinte, Lily tomou banho, lavou e secou os cabelos e vestiu calça jeans com blusa vermelha esportiva. Os armários e a geladeira quase vazios não lhe proveram um bom café da manhã, à base de cereais sem leite, um copo de suco de laranja e uma fatia de salsichão.

Já melhorara da infecção nasal, percebeu, ao sentar-se à mesa da cozinha. O antibiótico aparentemente surtira efeito. Sentia-se quase uma nova mulher.

Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, encaixou o queixo na mão e fitou o espaço.

Bom, era uma mulher diferente da que se sentara bem ali na manhã anterior… o que parecia fazer uma eternidade. Agora, integrava o seleto grupo dos que haviam experimentado o amor como… simplesmente sabia… devia ser.

Infelizmente, nunca mais poderia repetir aquele êxtase.

Com certeza, não faria amor com James novamente, e as chances de ficar íntima de outro homem no futuro também eram remotas.

— Aquele bobo — acusou, em voz alta. — Agora, ninguém vai se comparar ao que partilhei com James, e tudo por culpa dele.

Pare, Lílian, ordenou-se, enquanto se levantava. Levou a tigela e o copo à pia e largou-os lá. Não estava se comportando como adulta madura, novamente.

Nada do que acontecera na noite anterior era culpa só de James. Igualmente responsáveis pelo que haviam feito, tinham também concordado em lidar com as conseqüências de suas ações à luz do dia, usando a razão.

James continuaria à procura da mulher de seus sonhos, sua alma gêmea, a mãe de seus futuros filhos. Enquanto ela continuaria saindo com o amigo do primo de alguém… excluindo dentistas… na esperança de se apaixonar pelo sr. Certinho e viver feliz para sempre.

— Certo? — indagou a si mesma, vagando pela sala. — Certo.

Atirou-se no sofá e pousou os pés descalços na mesinha.

Por que a imagem de James na cama com uma mulher sem rosto lhe causava um nó no estômago e um arrepio?

Não sabia, mas com certeza não fazia sentido. James retomaria sua vida como era antes de fazer amor com a melhor amiga e vizinha. Pretendia esquecer o ocorrido e nunca mais tocar no assunto.

E assim seria.

Ele continuaria com suas atividades, ela com as dela, e continuariam amigos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Pois que assim fosse. Ótimo. Mas, se era tão satisfatório, por que aquela imensa vontade de chorar?

Talvez ainda não tivesse superado a infecção nasal, considerou, apertando a mão no rosto, na testa, nas bochechas. Ainda estava debilitada e, por isso, emotiva.

Isso fazia sentido.

— Muito bem — concluiu, levantando-se.

Tinha um dia cheio pela frente, e levou um dedo ao queixo enquanto planejava. Rascunharia uma lista e sairia às compras de supermercado. Depois, juntaria a roupa suja, iria à lavanderia no subsolo do prédio e brigaria com as máquinas que costumavam sumir com peças. Em seguida, executaria uma faxina completa no apartamento.

— Ohhh, raios — resmungou, soltando os braços. — Que jeito horrível de passar o domingo!

Bateram na porta, e Lily foi atender. Franziu o cenho ao ver James, de calça jeans e suéter preto.

— Deselegante — acusou ele, entrando sem pedir licença. Do meio da sala, voltou-se. — Deixar a minha cama e desaparecer enquanto eu estava no banho foi muito deselegante, ruiva.

— Por quê? — Ela fechou a porta. — Sabia que eu correria para cá assim que recuperasse meu robe verde.

— Há uma etiqueta relacionada à manhã seguinte, srta. Evans — avisou ele, cruzando os braços. — Sumir da cena enquanto eu tomava banho não combina com a srta. Bons Modos.

— A srta. Bons Modos não liga muito para isso — observou Lily, imitando a pose de James. — Já superamos a questão da manhã seguinte, Sr. Potter. Analisamos o ocorrido a fundo e concordamos em nunca mais tocar no assunto… portanto, esqueça.

James suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos.

— Desculpe-me — murmurou. — Tem razão. Já superamos a manhã seguinte. Só estou irritado porque tenho de pegar um avião para Detroit em duas horas. Seria ótimo se pudesse ir agora escolher um carro novo, mas não posso, e com certeza não estou animado para ir a Detroit.

— Vai partir de novo? Assim? — Lily sentou-se no sofá. — Geralmente dão-lhe alguns dias para se recuperar e cuidar de assuntos pessoais, entre uma missão e outra.

— Geralmente — confirmou James, sentando-se no outro sofá. — Mas trata-se da emergência mais importante do que as outras, e ninguém mais está disponível.

— Mas e o casamento da sua irmã, James? Jane e Amos vão se casar no próximo fim de semana. Não pode faltar. E se o trabalho em Detroit ainda não tiver acabado?

— Falarei com Jane, se o trabalho se prolongar — planejou ele. — E verei se eles vão adiar o casamento de novo. Se for ocorrer mesmo no próximo final de semana, volto só para o casamento e, em seguida, vôo novamente para Detroit. Como eles já adiaram duas vezes…

— Não por querer — protestou Lily. — Jane e Amos estão determinados a se casar na sala da casa que estão construindo. Primeiro, foram as chuvas que atrasaram a construção. Agora é um problema com o carpete que escolheram. Francamente, não sei se vão conseguir se casar no próximo fim de semana.

— E, como eu disse, vou telefonar para Jane, lá de Detroit. — James fez uma pausa. — Você… hum… tem alguém para levá-la ao casamento?

Lily meneou a cabeça.

— A cerimônia é só para a família, e fui honrada com um convite, mas nem sonharia em chamar mais alguém.

James assentiu.

— Então, por que não vamos juntos, quando eles finalmente trocarem as alianças?

— Por mim, está ótimo. Além disso, compramos o presente juntos… a churrasqueira a gás está no seu quarto vago. Devíamos estar juntos na hora da entrega.

— Combinado. — James levantou-se. — Bom, preciso fazer as malas e ir para o aeroporto. Como você está? Sabe, a infecção…

Lily levantou-se também.

— Acho que estou curada. Talvez. — Riu. — Preciso me convencer disso, pois tenho de comprar mantimentos, lavar a roupa e limpar o apartamento. Essa é minha agenda excitante para hoje.

— Melhor que voar para Detroit. Bem, tenho de ir. — James não se mexeu. — É, eu vou então.

— Está bem. Até. Bom vôo. Até a volta, James.

— Até, Lírio. — Nem assim James se mexeu.

Fitaram-se detidamente, ambos de coração disparado. Ele avançou um passo, e Lily recuou um. Ele piscou, pigarreou para quebrar o encanto e seguiu para a porta.

— Tchau. — Com isso, ele deixou o apartamento, fechando a porta com mais força do que o necessário.

— Tchau — sussurrou Lily na sala vazia, e então assoou o nariz na tentativa de controlar as lágrimas, que brotavam inexplicavelmente.

* * *

Oláa, garotas!

**O próximo capítulo será postado na quinta-feira 30.11.12**

****Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários de vocês! Maaaas, assim sabe... Acredito que poderíamos ter um pouco maaaais...

**Quem sabe se eu encontrar um pouco mais de comentários meu coração fique beeem mais ALEGRE e eu acabe postando antes, né?!**

**Posso ser até maaais legal ainda e postar não um, mas dois capítulos!** MaryGheizon chantagista aparecendo! kkkkkkkk

Então é isso, quanto maaais comentários, mais rápido teremos poste!

**Agradecimento ESPECIAIS:**

**Julie -** Fico muuuito feliz cada vez que vejo seus comentários, e fico maais feliz ainda por saber que você está gostando e acompanhando! Dedico esse capítulo a você! Já se tornou minha leitoraa fiel :D

**Julia Menezes** - Que bom que está gostando... Muita coisa ainda vem pela frenteeeeee... Prepare o coração!

**Guest - **Seja suuuper vinda a esse lindo romance :) Você vai AMAR!

**Beijinhos, Beijinhos ;****

**MaryGheizon.**


	4. Capítulo III

CAPITULO III

- Lílian, sem dúvida alguma, você está… grávida. - A dra. Jane Potter cruzou os braços sobre o prontuário médico e fitou Lily sentada de frente para a escrivaninha no consultório.

— Lily? — chamou Jane, erguendo o sobrolho.

— Ai, estava esperando você acabar a piada, Jane. Na verdade, você não fez direito. Devia ter dito: "Sra. Evans, tenho boas notícias", aí, eu diria "É srta. Evans", e então você se corrigiria dizendo: "Srta. Evans, tenho más notícias".

Deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem. Sou igualmente péssima para contar piadas. — Fez uma pausa. — Então! O que há de errado comigo? Por que estou me sentindo tão cansada e tão enjoada?

E persistia na atitude de negação:

— Oh, antes que me esqueça, obrigada por ter me atendido hoje. O médico com quem me trato desde que nasci partiu em um cruzeiro para… bem, ele está muito longe daqui. Não consigo me lembrar do destino de todos os clientes.

Jane recostou-se na cadeira.

— Não tentei contar uma piada. Você… realmente… está… grávida. Com cerca de quatro semanas de gestação é normal sentir-se cansada e ter enjoos matinais… que no seu caso parecem durar o dia todo. Lily inclinou-se para a frente.

— Como? Estou o quê de quatro semanas?

— Grávida — repetiu a médica. — Esperando um bebê. Com um pãozinho no forno. — Ergueu as mãos. — De quantas formas mais quer que eu descreva?

Lily levantou-se.

— Não é possível. Com certeza, não estou grávida, Jane Potter. Como pode sugerir tal coisa? Está enganada. Entendo que você e Amos vão finalmente se casar amanhã, após um "zilhão" de adiamentos, mas precisa se concentrar no trabalho enquanto médica. Você errou, Jane, mas eu a perdôo.

— Lílian, por favor, sente-se. - Lily largou-se na cadeira.

— Eu tomo pílula, lembra-se? Ninguém fica grávida tomando pílula, Dra. Potter.

— Sim, engravida-se, srta. Evans — informou Jane. — Saiba que antibióticos anulam o efeito das pílulas anticoncepcionais. Você me disse que tomou antibiótico para uma infecção nasal há um mês. Essa informação, mais a análise de seu ciclo… além do teste e do exame que fiz… De quantas evidências mais precisa? Você está grávida.

— Que absurdo. — Lily arregalou os olhos e sentiu um vazio no estômago. — Eu vou ter um bebê?

— Finalmente — aliviou-se a médica. — Parece que se convenceu. Sim, minha amiga, você vai ter um bebê.

Jane levantou-se e contornou a mesa. Puxou uma segunda cadeira para perto de Lily, sentou-se e tomou-lhe as mãos.

— Parece que foi totalmente inesperado, não é? — Lily a fitou de olhos arregalados.

— Não acredito. Bem, quero dizer, eu acredito, mas… não acredito!

Jane soltou-lhe as mãos e deu tapinhas no joelho, consoladora.

— É verdade, Líly — reafirmou. — Não precisa tomar decisão nenhuma hoje em relação à gravidez, mas está ciente, tenho certeza, das várias opções que tem. Claro, é preciso considerar a opinião do pai, caso opte por lhe contar o fato.

— O… pai… do bebê? — sussurrou Lily. James. Oh, céus, estava grávida do filho de James Potter. — Não é possível!

Jane riu.

— Está parecendo um disco quebrado. — Ficou séria novamente. — Lily, por favor, não se ofenda, mas tenho de perguntar. Você sabe quem é o pai?

— Sim, sei quem ele é. Não tenho propriamente uma longa lista de amantes batendo na minha porta, Jane. — Lily suspirou. — Céus, que bagunça, que desastre, que catástrofe, que…

— Pare — ordenou Jane. — Entendi. Não está entusiasmada com essa gravidez.

Lily pousou as duas mãos sobre o estômago e sorriu.

— Um bebê — murmurou, maravilhada. — Um milagre. Aninhado em mim. Crescendo, sendo nutrido, mesmo enquanto falamos. Não é incrível? Imagino se é menino ou menina. Oh, céus, um pinguinho de gente… Jane, vou ser mãe. Vou ter um bebê.

A médica sorriu.

— Quer dizer que vai ter o bebê?

— Oh, sim, claro que vou! — confirmou Lily. — Estou tão excitada. Não, na verdade, estou aterrorizada. — Agitou as mãos. — Mas não se preocupe. Só preciso de um tempo para me acostumar à idéia, só isso, e então a sensação de terror vai passar… espero.

— Essas emoções conflitantes são compreensíveis. — Jane fez uma pausa. — Vamos voltar à questão do pai, sim?

— Oh, não. — Lily meneou a cabeça. É o seu irmão James, Jane. Que tal esta como novidade? — Não quero discutir sobre ele.

— Por que não? Acha que ele não vai dar apoio?

— Ele vai dar, sim, mas não a mim — declarou Lily. — E muito complicado, Jane, e não quero falar nisso agora.

— Tudo bem… por enquanto, mas a questão da paternidade não vai desaparecer só porque… você não se sente confortável de alguma forma. Sabe que estou aqui, se quiser conversar. Devo mandar o resultado dos exames para o consultório do seu médico regular?

— Não, prefiro que você seja minha médica daqui para a frente — decidiu Lily. — Sei que não está pegando novas pacientes, porque reduziu seu horário para ficar mais tempo com seu filho Lucca, mas, por favor, Jane, diga que vai ser a minha obstetra.

— Sim, claro que serei.

— Obrigada. Lucca vai estar no casamento, amanhã?

— Sim, claro — afirmou Jane, sorrindo. — Amos e eu compramos uma roupinha linda para ele. A outra boa novidade é que já falamos com a assistente social hoje cedo, e todos os documentos estão prontos para Amos adotar Lucca assim que nos casarmos. Seremos todos Malone, embora eu vá manter o Potter profissionalmente. E menos confuso para minhas pacientes. Jane expressou perspicácia ao prosseguir:

— E estamos saindo da questão do pai do seu bebê, conversando sobre o pai do meu bebê. Sei que não quer falar sobre o pai do bebê, mas… como planeja sustentar a criança? E não acha que o homem tem o direito de saber que vai ser pai?

— Não. Sim. Bem, acho que sim — titubeou Lily, confusa. — Sim, suponho que ele deva saber.

Além disso, pensou Lily, seria impossível esconder o fato, já que era vizinha do homem. O pai de seu bebê… James Potter. Oh, céus, não conseguia acreditar!

Uma noite. Uma. Fizera amor com James só naquela noite e… bingo… engravidara. Só uma única noite de amor gloriosa e…

Como contaria tudo a James? Ele teria um ataque nervoso, com certeza. Ela não devia ser a mãe do filho dele… devia ser só a melhor amiga, a camarada, a parceira.

— Bem — concluiu Jane, levantando-se. — Tenho outra paciente aguardando. Vou prescrever algumas vitaminas pré-natais e mais algumas orientações que organizei para futuras mamães. Se tiver dúvidas, ligue.

E finalizou:

— Marque consulta para daqui a um mês. Quanto ao enjôo, há dicas no material que vou lhe fornecer.

Lily levantou-se, e Jane a abraçou.

— Parabéns — cumprimentou a médica. — Posso dizer isso, agora que sei que quer esse bebê. — Tomou o rosto da cliente. — Lembre-se, Lily, não importa como o pai da criança reaja, você não está sozinha.

Praticamente, já pertence à família Potter, e todos iremos apoiá-la.

— Quero que saiba disso, principalmente com seus pais fora de Ventura e sem data para voltar das férias na Grécia. Sua gravidez é um assunto confidencial entre nós, mas, quando chegar a hora, os Potter estarão todos lá com você. — Lily quase riu histérica, e a médica se preocupou: — Perdi algo?

— Não, não. Bobagem. Só me lembrei de uma piada. — Lily fechou os olhos e meneou a cabeça. — Bem, até o casamento amanhã. Tem certeza de que vai se casar amanhã, não é?

Jane riu.

— Sim. Claro que tenho! Todos têm sido tão pacientes com os adiamentos. Mas o grande dia finalmente chegou. Amos e eu vamos nos casar na sala da nossa nova casa maravilhosa, exatamente da maneira como queríamos. É perfeito.

— Bem — declarou Lily, alisando o vestido. — Acho que James deve estar voltando de Detroit agora, e poderá comparecer à cerimônia.

— E melhor que compareça, se quiser comemorar o próximo aniversário — declarou Jane. — Tenho de me apressar. Passe na recepção, marque a próxima consulta e pegue o material com Emma. Até amanhã, Lily.

A agência de turismo Boa Viagem era um negócio próspero que Lily gerenciava para o proprietário, um viajante compulsivo, localizado em um shopping center movimentado em Ventura.

Felizmente, ela conseguira esvaziar a mente e concentrar-se totalmente no trânsito pesado após a consulta com Jane, quando soubera estar grávida.

A poucos passos do local de trabalho, recebeu o impacto total da notícia. Sentou-se em um banco de madeira junto a uma fonte quando as pernas trêmulas se recusaram a continuar.

Ia ter um bebê, raciocinava, freneticamente. E não apenas qualquer bebê. Tratava-se do filho de seu melhor amigo, uma criança concebida com James Potter.

Lily fitou as pessoas que passavam apressadas e imaginou por que não a olhavam curiosas. O fato de estar grávida não transparecia como um luminoso? Com certeza, sentia-se diferente, nem de perto a pessoa que acordara naquela manhã.

Não, pensou, enquanto mais pessoas passavam, sem reparar em seu drama, tampouco. Sendo assim, seu segredo era segredo… por enquanto.

Mas, em quanto tempo pareceria uma mulher tentando esconder uma bola de basquete? Quanto tempo poderia adiar dar a notícia a James?

Suspirou. Estava tão cansada, exausta mesmo. Mesmo o banco de madeira duro convidava-a a se estirar e tirar uma soneca.

Mas não podia dormir… tinha de pensar. James sem dúvida estava voltando de Detroit naquela noite, para comparecer ao casamento de Jane e Amos no dia seguinte. Não ouvira uma palavra dele desde que partira para Detroit, um mês antes. Um dia após terem feito…

Não, Lílian. Passara aquelas quatro semanas recordando os momentos especiais partilhados com James. Com certeza, nunca mais se esqueceria daquela noite. Seu objetivo agora era passar um dia inteiro sem pensar no êxtase vivenciado.

Bem, de qualquer forma, não tinha tempo para aquela batalha mental. Provavelmente, estava a poucas horas de ver-se frente a frente com James e tinha de decidir já o que fazer.

Contaria a James sobre o bebê no momento que se encontrassem?

Esperaria até não ser mais capaz de esconder a bola de basquete?

Mudaria para a Sibéria e esqueceria de que conhecera James Potter?

— Controle-se, Lílian — repreendeu-se, em voz alta.

— É, Lílian, controle-se — repetiu um adolescente que passou. — Está pirando.

— Eu sei — respondeu ela, e percebeu que o garoto estranho já se afastara.

Meneou a cabeça, desgostosa, e levantou-se. Mais duas horas de trabalho pela frente e, então, iria para casa jantar. James bateria três vezes na parede para anunciar que chegara.

E depois? Indagou a si mesma, atravessando a multidão. Não tinha a mínima idéia. Esperaria para ver o que sairia espontaneamente de sua boca quando visse James ao vivo e em cores.

Não, decidiu, à porta da agência de turismo. Era um plano fraco, e tinha de ser forte, determinada, agir como a adulta madura que supostamente era.

— Oi, Lily — saudou um dos auxiliares, um homem de trinta e poucos anos. — A médica descobriu o que você tem?

Lily deteve-se.

— Como? Quem disse que eu tinha alguma coisa?

— Você — respondeu Kevin, franzindo o cenho. — Disse que ia à médica, pois queria saber por que se sentia cansada o tempo todo.

— Oh. Sim. Eu disse isso, não disse? — indagou ela, assentindo. — Bem, já sei o que está me deixando cansada o tempo todo, sim.

— Não brinca? — indagou Kevin. — É… Céus, Lily, é sério? Você vai chorar? Eu devo me preparar para chorar?

Lily riu.

— Não, Kevin, não precisa se preparar para chorar, mas aprecio sua disposição em lamentar por mim. Estou bem, verdade. Só tive um probleminha causado pelo antibiótico que tomei por causa daquela infecção nasal. Com o tempo… — Oito meses para ser exata. — Com o tempo, estarei como nova.

— Bem, ótimo — comentou Kevin, sorrindo. — Fico contente em saber. — O telefone sobre a mesa tocou, e ele atendeu. — Agência de turismo Boa Viagem, Kevin falando, em que posso ajudar?

Ninguém pode me ajudar, pensou Lily, a caminho de sua sala.

Guardou a bolsa na última gaveta da mesa e relaxou na cadeira de couro.

Um plano… Precisava de um plano definitivo de ação, visando a informar James sobre o bebê. Certo. Muito bem. O plano é…

— Qual? — voltou os olhos ao céu, como se esperasse o plano cair lá de cima. — Raios.

Apoiou um cotovelo na mesa, encaixou o queixo na palma da mão e fitou o espaço.

James estava chegando de Detroit para o casamento de Jane e Amos. Certo.

Não sabia se ele permaneceria algum tempo em Ventura ou se voltaria em seguida para Detroit após a festa. Certo.

Haviam decidido, semanas antes, comparecer ao casamento juntos, levando a churrasqueira de presente. Certo.

Os Potter eram observadores e notariam qualquer tensão entre ela e James. Portanto, não era uma boa idéia contar a James sobre o bebê antes da cerimônia, independentemente de ele voltar ou não para Detroit em seguida. Certo.

Portanto, daria a James a notícia do bebê quando estivessem de volta ao apartamento dela, após o casamento. E rezaria para que ele fosse se acostumando com a idéia em Detroit, deixando-a em paz para aprumar-se sozinha. Certo.

— Urra! — exclamou. — Tenho um plano.

— Não — contrariou Kevin, enfiando a cabeça pela fresta na porta. — Ligação para você na linha três. A Sra. Gillespie quer saber se você fez reserva para o pit bull dela ficar na fazenda para cães enquanto ela e o sr. Gillespie se divertem na Europa.

— Aquela fazenda não aceita pit bulls — informou Lily. — Kevin, não gostaria de bancar a babá de uma gracinha de pit buli enquanto…

— Fui — avisou ele.

— Covarde — murmurou Lily, pegando o telefone.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Lily jogou a bolsa e a mochila no sofá e fitou a parede que separava seu apartamento do de James, aguardando ansiosa as três batidas.

Onde estaria ele? Ponderou, andando em círculos. Dormira no sofá aquela noite, aninhada no robe verde-ervilha, após horas de nervosismo aguardando as batidas na parede. Em uma hora no máximo, teriam de sair para assistir ao casamento de Jane e Amos. James estava muito atrasado.

Suspirou e levou a mão ao estômago, enjoada como na primeira vez em que se aventurara em uma montanha-russa.

Enjôos que duravam o dia todo eram o fim, pensou, jogando-se no sofá. O manual para futuras mamães que Jane lhe dera sugeria biscoitos de água e sal para combater a indisposição. Se comesse mais um, vomitaria.

— Bah — resmungou, alisando a saia do belo vestido verde-hortelã que comprara especialmente para a ocasião.

Mente cansada, concluiu, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Numa hora, excitava-se com a perspectiva de ter um bebê, em seguida, temia tornar-se mãe solteira, bem como o momento de contar a James que estava grávida de um filho dele.

Bolas, só queria ir ao casamento e se divertir com pessoas que adorava. De alguma forma, colocaria o bebê em um canto da mente e prestigiaria os Potter. Não contaria nada a James antes da cerimônia.

Mas, se ele não chegasse logo, perderiam o casamento!

Onde estava James, afinal?

O som de três batidas sonoras atravessou a parede. Lily levantou-se e engoliu em seco quando seu estômago protestou ao movimento brusco. Então, apressou-se para responder com duas batidas. A tréplica foi uma batida.

— Muito bem, é isso aí — sussurrou Lily, determinada. James estava em casa e queria que ela fosse lá. — Vou agir normalmente, alegre e animada. Posso lidar com isso. Sem problema.

Pegou a bolsa e a mochila e, mais rápido do que pretendia, chegou à porta do apartamento de James.

— Entre, Lily — convidou ele, a caminho do quarto.

— Preciso ficar diante do espelho para fazer o nó da gravata.

Lily fechou a porta.

James via a imagem dela pelo espelho sobre a cômoda. Estava linda, deleitou-se, linda de morrer. O vestido era cor de sorvete de pistache, os cabelos lhe adornavam o rosto como ondas sedosas e macias, e…

Controle-se, Potter, ordenou a si mesmo, caprichando no nó da gravata. Raios, aquele fora um mês longo. Um mês povoado de imagens de Lily e das lembranças da incrível noite de sexo que partilharam. Fracassara miseravelmente na tentativa de apagar o evento da memória. Fracasso total.

Recordara os momentos de êxtase tantas vezes que quase subira nas paredes de frustração.

Bem, estava em casa, finalmente, após trabalhar feito louco para acertar o sistema de computação da empresa em Detroit. Agora, voltaria a enxergar Lily da maneira adequada. Afinal, tratava-se de sua melhor amiga. Isso mesmo. Pura e simplesmente. Como sempre fora e sempre seria.

— Pronto!

De volta à sala, viu Lily parada junto à porta.

— Ora, fique à vontade — convidou. — Ainda temos alguns minutos. Sente-se. Vou pegar o presente e já volto. Trouxe o maiô? Oh, sim, está na mochila. Vamos estrear a piscina de Jane e Amos depois que eles partirem para a lua-de-mel. Vai ser uma grande festa, não acha?

Lily respirou fundo e caminhou devagar até o sofá.

Esquecera-se de respirar, percebeu, e renovou o ar nos pulmões mais uma vez. Simplesmente, fitara James como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. Analisara-o como pai de seu filho, e não como amigo. O conceito era tão estranho, novo e diferente que se esquecera de inalar e exalar, a ponto de ter a vista prejudicada.

Mas já estava bem. Recompusera-se. Estava no controle. James era o mesmo velho James. Claro, estava lindo de terno escuro e camisa azul… Mas nada de mais. Ele sempre fora tão lindo quanto todos os solteiros, porque era um homem solteiro bonito e… e ela estava tagarelando mentalmente.

James voltou com o presente enorme, envolto em papel com estampa de sinos e pombas prateados estilizados. Pousou o volume em uma cadeira.

— É pesado — avisou ele com um sorriso. — Como você está? Cheguei tarde porque o avião fez escala em Denver e demorou, mas fui direto tomar banho e fazer a barba. Ei, quer ouvir uma trivialidade de Detroit?

James sentou-se na poltrona reclinável favorita.

— Muito bem, aí vai: trivialidade digna de Detroit. Lily, minha amiga, sabia que o tubarão é o único peixe que pode piscar com os dois olhos? Que tal? Boa, hein? Tenho outra. Pronta? Há mais galinhas no mundo do que gente.

James golpeou o ar.

— Ha, essa foi boa! Vai ter de se esforçar para me superar, ruiva. Eu me superei desta vez. Então? O que tem para mim? Mande alguma trivialidade para o seu amigo, aqui.

— James — começou Lily, e desatou a chorar. — James, eu… eu estou grávida… de um filho seu!

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas e Agradecimentos no próximo capítulo...**

**Beijinhos,**

**MaryGheizon. DD**


	5. Capítulo IV

CAPÍTULO IV

Lily enxugou as lágrimas e encarou James. As emoções no rosto dele alternavam-se a uma velocidade tal que lembravam uma projeção de dispositivos. Não fosse o perigo da reação do homem à notícia do bebê, o espetáculo seria até interessante.

A primeira expressão foi de presunção. Como se ela brincasse e ele o percebesse de imediato.

Então, cético, ele ficara boquiaberto. Fechou a boca em seguida e meneou a cabeça, indicando incredulidade. Por fim, arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta de que a notícia procedia.

E agora… o que era aquilo? Estava sorrindo? Não, com certeza, não. Mas… sim, ele alargava o sorriso… cada vez mais, até atingir o ponto máximo.

Oh, pobre James. Ele perdera a sanidade ante a notícia do bebê. Permanecia ali sentado, sorrindo como um idiota.

— Nós… nós vamos ter um bebê? — questionou ele, levantando-se, sempre sorrindo. — Isso é tão fantástico, tão… — Franziu o cenho. — Mas pensei que você tomasse pílulas. — O sorriso voltou a iluminar seu semblante. — Um bebê.

— James, céus, controle-se, sim? — Lily.

— O assunto é sério. Leia os meus lábios. Eu… estou… grávida. Eu. Sua amiga, sua camarada, sua parceira Lílian. O antibiótico que tomei para a infecção nasal anulou o efeito das pílulas.

— Que trivialidade fascinante — replicou James, meditando. — Antibióticos anulam os efeitos comprovados das pílulas anticoncepcionais e…

— James! — exclamou Lily, levantando-se. — Isto não faz parte do seu jogo de trivialidades. Isto é real. Estou esperando um filho seu. Eu. — Levou as mãos ao peito. — Sua melhor amiga.

James, ainda sorrindo, assentiu.

— Quer parar de sorrir feito um idiota? — berrou Lily. — Está chocado? É isso, não é? — Lágrimas novas brotaram, e deu uma fungadela. — Estou tentando me comunicar com um zumbi — concluiu, desesperada. — Bom, eu vou ao casamento. Adeus, James.

— Lírio, espere. — James aproximou-se e a segurou pelos ombros. — Ouvi tudo o que me disse, juro. Fiquei atônito a princípio, e um pouco assustado, admito, mas definitivamente sei que o… o…

— Bebê — completou Lily. — É assim que o chamo. — Deu outra fungadela.

— Está bem, o bebê. Eu sei que o bebê é real. — James pegou um lenço e o emprestou a ela.

— Não consigo encontrar o outro lenço que me emprestou — avisou ela, assoando o nariz. — Acho que a máquina de lavar o engoliu, também.

— Não se preocupe com isso — tranqüilizou ele. — O que é meu, é seu. Literalmente. Tudo. — Tomou-lhe o rosto. — Pode me ouvir, por favor? Imagino o quanto está preocupada e lamento minha ausência quando soube do bebê, mas… Lily, ficaremos bem, muito bem, você verá. Vamos nos casar logo e…

Lily arregalou os olhos e recuou um passo, desvencilhando-se das mãos dele.

— Casar? Casar! E a coisa mais maluca que já ouvi. Não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro, lembra-se? Somos amigos, lembra-se? Não vamos nos casar, James.

— Diga isso ao bebê — rebateu ele, apontando para seu abdome. — Ele tem mãe e pai que o desejam e… Você o quer, não quer, Lílian?

— Claro que quero. Como pôde pensar que não?

— Então, está bem, tudo confirmado. Ambos queremos o bebê, portanto, vamos nos casar e…

— Não! Não! Não! — protestou Lily, as mãos nas têmporas latejantes. — James, por favor, acalme-se e pense. Vinte e quatro horas após nos conhecermos, já sabíamos que éramos opostos. Somos totalmente incompatíveis, não percebe?

Continuou:

— Como amigos, somos o máximo. Mas, como marido e mulher morando sob o mesmo teto? Só de pensar tenho arrepios. Não daria certo, James. Acabaríamos nos odiando. Além disso, não pretendo me casar se não estiver profundamente apaixonada por um homem e ele por mim.

— Oh. — James franziu o cenho e levou a mão à nuca, concentrado no chão, digerindo as palavras de Lily. Encarou-a. — Raios, Lily, quero fazer parte da vida do meu filho, ser o melhor pai possível. Ser pai só no fim de semana, como a maioria dos meus amigos divorciados, é inaceitável para mim.

— Não será assim — adiantou Lily, meneando a cabeça. — Quero dizer, céus, somos vizinhos. Poderá ver o bebê sempre que quiser.

— E como vamos explicar esse arranjo esquisito ao nosso filho?

Lily suspirou.

— Estou com apenas quatro semanas de gestação. Temos muito tempo antes do nosso filho, ou filha, pedir explicações sobre nosso estilo de vida. Ainda estou me acostumando à idéia de que vou ter um bebê, sem considerar os problemas psicológicos que a criança poderá apresentar em um futuro distante. Um passo de cada vez, está bem?

E racionalizou:

— Antes de mais nada, precisamos comparecer ao casamento de Jane e Amos. Se não sairmos agora, vamos chegar atrasados.

— Talvez consigamos desconto com o pastor, se nos casarmos hoje — provocou James. — Duas cerimônias pelo preço de uma. Ele pode nos unir após realizar a cerimônia de Jane e Amos.

— James, nós não vamos nos casar. Apague isso da sua mente, porque não vai acontecer. Nem agora, nem depois, nem nunca.

— Hum — desconversou ele, as mãos nos bolsos traseiros.

— Oh, e mais uma coisa. Por favor, não revele a ninguém sobre o bebê durante o evento. Preciso de mais um tempo em segredo antes que todos saibam. Jane sabe porque foi ela que confirmou minha gravidez, mas não vai comentar nada.

— Aposto como já contou a Amos — declarou Jane, estreitando o olhar. — Marido e mulher não devem ter segredos um para o outro.

— Ela não vai contar — afirmou Lily. — Trata-se de confidencialidade entre paciente e médico. O importante hoje é que aja normalmente, que nos comportemos como de hábito. Sua família vai notar logo qualquer estresse entre nós.

— Não estou estressado — garantiu James, embora seu olhar refletisse uma batalha interna. — Vou ser papai.

— Acontece que eu estou estressada, está bem? Posso sentir enjôo a qualquer hora.

James avançou um passo e abraçou Lily. Ela reagiu, tensa, porém decidiu entregar-se ao conforto do calor e da força de James… só por um segundo.

— Lamento tanto que não se sinta bem — murmurou ele, segurando o rosto de Lily contra seu tórax amplo. — Jane não pode fazer nada contra esses enjôos?

— O manual recomenda beliscar biscoitos de água e sal.

— Vamos parar em uma mercearia a caminho do casamento e comprar um pacote — decidiu ele. — Mais de um. Uma dúzia de pacotes.

— Já tenho vários, obrigada. Não dá certo. Pelo menos, os enjôos não duram muito tempo. Temos de ir, James, ou nos atrasaremos, e não seria justo com Jane e Amos.

— Vamos — concordou ele, mas não se mexeu. Permaneceram quietos, abraçados, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos, introduzindo o bebê na mente, no coração e na alma. Sem perceber, sorriam, encantados e atônitos com a dimensão do milagre.

Então, as lembranças da noite de amor voltaram, e o desejo entre eles renasceu, ganhando força e calor.

— Hum — murmurou Lily, sonhadora.

— Ufa — desabafou James, e foi soltando Lily. Beijou-a na testa com gentileza. — É melhor irmos.

Lily piscou e assentiu.

— Há algo que preciso dizer a você, Lírio — declarou James, levemente rouco. — Não parece adequado, não é o bastante para expressar como me sinto, mas… obrigado. Está me dando o melhor presente de todos. Um filho. Com certeza, não planejamos isso, mas eu… bem, obrigado, Lílian.

Ela baixou o olhar, incapaz de falar, o nó na garganta aumentava com as lágrimas.

Após a cerimônia...

— Oi, tia Lily — saudou uma voz infantil. — Não vai nadar conosco?

Ela abriu os olhos, sentou-se na espreguiçadeira e sorriu para as três garotinhas idênticas em maios coloridos.

— Olá, Jéssica, Emily e Alice Potter — saudou Lily. — Vocês estão umas florzinhas nesses maiôs.

— Onde está o seu maiô, tia Lily? — indagou uma das meninas.

— Aqui, debaixo do robe, mas estou com preguiça de entrar na piscina hoje. Decidi ficar deitada, tomando sol e relaxando. — Na verdade, Lily tinha a ridícula impressão de que todos perceberiam em um instante sua gravidez caso se mostrasse de biquíni. — Mas, então, trigêmeas lindas de Alvo e Jilian, que tal ter seis anos completos?

— É bom — respondeu uma delas, assentindo. — É melhor do que ter cinco, porque podemos ficar mais quinze minutos acordadas à noite.

— Tia Lily? — chamou outra trigêmea. — Por que chorou tanto no casamento de tia Jane e tio Amos? Ouvi os soluços. Está triste porque tia Jane e tio Amos se casaram?

— Oh, não… qual das trigêmeas é você? — indagou Lily, franzindo o cenho.

— Eu sou Jéssica.

— Não, Jéssica — afirmou Lily. —Eu não estava triste. — É o seguinte, querida: segundo Jane, os hormônios na gravidez deixam a mulher volúvel e emotiva. Além disso, meu bem, Jane e Amos obviamente estão tão apaixonados que eu me senti solitária e assustada com o bebê que vou ter e… Foi tudo tão especial e maravilhoso, Jéssica, que as lágrimas vieram, só isso. – Pensou Lily.

— Foram muitas lágrimas — observou Jéssica.

— Sim, bem… — concordou Lily. — Não querem entrar naquela linda piscina nova? Talvez eu vá mais tarde. Está bem?

— "Tá" — responderam as três, e correram para pular na água.

Lily recostou-se na espreguiçadeira, fechou os olhos novamente e suspirou.

Vamos nos casar logo.

As palavras de James ecoavam em seus pensamentos, e implorou para que se dissipassem, deixando-a em paz.

Desposar James Potter não era opção. Quando ele se acalmasse e pensasse melhor, perceberia que tinha sorte por ela não ter agarrado a oferta e marcado uma data na agenda… a caneta.

Francamente, tinha de dar crédito a James por ter reagido tão bem à notícia da chegada do bebê. Ele não se enervara, não negara a responsabilidade nem agira como um homem acuado, forçado a assumir o papel de pai, um papel que não queria.

Não, não James. Ele parecia encantado com a idéia, pronto para levá-la ao altar e colocar uma aliança em seu dedo. Era meigo, mas não iria acontecer. Não. De jeito nenhum. Nada justificava se casar com um homem que não a amava e que ela também não amava.

Claro, amava James, não podia imaginar a vida sem ele, mas como amiga, sem romance. De fato, haviam partilhado uma noite… e o incrível desempenho sexual classificava-se como romantismo ao extremo… mas acontecera, sem quererem.

Não era o tipo de acontecimento que provocava união entre um homem e uma mulher. Não chegava nem perto. Com bebê ou sem, não se comprometeria para sempre com um homem que não passava de um bom amigo.

Deu uma fungadela.

Bolas, ia chorar de novo. Por que estava tão emotiva? Não sabia, não tinha a mínima idéia, mas, daquele jeito, passaria os próximos oito meses com o nariz vermelho e uma dor de cabeça cavalar para combinar com os enjôos que atacavam a qualquer hora.

— Ora, baby, não vai entrar na piscina?

Lily abriu os olhos e viu James deitando na espreguiçadeira ao lado.

— James— censurou ela, olhando ao redor. — Não me chame assim. Alguém pode ouvir.

— E não achariam nada — afirmou ele, sorrindo. — Achariam que é apenas um novo apelido que lhe dei. Acho muito esperto, um código secreto para o bebê. — Fez uma pausa. — Por que está toda escondida nesse robe?

Lily sentou-se e apertou o cinto do robe atoalhado.

— Não sei. Sinto-me… estranha, como se o meu corpo não fosse meu, ou algo assim. Fico achando que todo mundo vai saber só de me ver… — Verificou os arredores novamente. — Sabe o que quero dizer. — Suspirou. — James, gostaria de ir para casa o mais rápido possível, sem faltar com a educação. Preciso muito ficar sozinha.

— Ora, claro, ruiva, podemos ir embora quando quiser. — James levantou-se e estendeu a mão dela. — Basta dizer.

— Não, não é justo com você, James — protestou ela. — Eu vou dizer que estou com dor de cabeça e chamar um táxi. Você fica. A festa mal começou, e não há motivo para você não se divertir.

— De jeito nenhum, meu Lírio — respondeu ele. — Eu a trouxe e vou levá-la em segurança para casa. Além disso, como posso me divertir sabendo que está sozinha no apartamento? Pode até estar chorando. Chorou bastante hoje. Não. Se quer ir para casa, eu a levarei.

— Isso não faz sentido. — Lily não se conformava. — Preciso de um tempo só para mim. Isso significa que você ficará no seu apartamento, fitando as paredes, quando poderia estar se divertindo com a sua família.

— Não. Vou ficar no seu apartamento com você. Não precisa falar comigo, eu leio uma revista, assisto à televisão. Terá toda a privacidade de que precisa, basta me ignorar. Você não está bem hoje, Lírio, o que é compreensível. Eu não conseguiria jogar futebol americano mais tarde com meus primos imaginando você encolhida no sofá, provavelmente com seu robe verde, preocupada, ou sabe-se lá de que jeito.

— Ohh — protestou Lily, deitando-se de novo na espreguiçadeira. — Você não entende a definição de tempo só para mim, James Potter.

— Tempo só para mim — veio uma voz. — Definido por uma mulher é algo complicado.

— E imagino que seja especialista no assunto, primo Sirius — desdenhou James, brincando.

— Sou sim, primo James — Sirius puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. — Conheço profundamente o funcionamento estranho do cérebro feminino.

— Vou adorar ouvir — retrucou Lily, fitando Sirius com um olho apenas. — Vá em frente.

— Muito bem, James, preste atenção. Quando uma mulher diz que quer um tempo para si, é melhor você desaparecer, deixá-la sozinha.

— Graças! — declarou Lily, e fechou os olhos novamente.

— Entretanto — continuou Sirius, erguendo um dedo. — Não vá muito longe, porque espera-se que esteja a postos quando a dita mulher muda de idéia de repente e resolve discutir com você o que ela pensou enquanto esteve sozinha.

E resumiu:

— Em outras palavras, fique à espreita. Nada de ir ao jogo ou a um bar perto, filho, porque vai se encrencar. E tenho dito.

Lily abriu um olho e riu.

— Sirius, você faz crer que as mulheres são todas malucas!

— E não estou certo, Lily? — desafiou Sirius. — Custou, mas aprendi.

— Bem, sim, mais ou menos… — concedeu Lily devagar. — Mas está falando de você e Lene. Vocês dois são casados e… James não precisa se aperfeiçoar nas sutilezas do meu pedido de tempo. Somos bons amigos, não marido e mulher.

— Mas esquece-se de algo importante, Lily — rebateu Sirius, levantando-se. — Sim, Lene e eu somos casados, já há alguns anos agora. Mas Lene é também minha melhor amiga e vice-versa. Pense nisso. É muito importante. Até mais.

Lily franziu o cenho e encarou James.

— Você entendeu essa última parte?

— Não. — James deu de ombros. — Esqueça. Sirius tagarela às vezes só para ouvir a própria voz. — Fez uma pausa. — Ouça, podemos ir, se quiser seu tempo sozinha. Basta dizer.

Lily sorriu.

— Vou ficar aqui na festa.

— Tem certeza de que quer isso mesmo?

— Sim, absoluta — respondeu ela. — Até vou torcer por você no jogo depois. Obrigada, James, por se prontificar a me levar para casa. Foi muito gentil e apreciei muito.

— Ora, para que servem os amigos? — James franziu o cenho. — Com certeza, não para engravidar as amigas. Ai, desculpe-me, Lírio! Devo pedir perdão pelo que aconteceu?

— Não, James — respondeu Lily, terna. — Nós dois estávamos lá, igualmente responsáveis… Bem, basta. — Pousou as pernas no chão. — Estou cansada de ficar sentada aqui, coberta como uma mamãe. Vamos dar um mergulho.

Mas tarde...

Tarde da noite, James parou de rolar na cama, levantou-se, esticou os lençóis embolados, prendeu as bordas sob o colchão, socou o travesseiro e deitou-se novamente.

Estava irritado devido à insônia, concluiu. Nunca se recuperaria da diferença de horário se não parasse de rolar na cama.

Mas isso não convencia seu cérebro, ainda continuava excitado com a notícia da paternidade, com o fato de Lily estar carregando seu filho.

O bebê incorporava-se a sua vida, atingindo-o como uma tonelada de tijolos, causando inúmeras perguntas que assolavam seu raciocínio.

Seria um bom pai? Como se aprendia a ser pai? Lily seria uma mãe fantástica, disso tinha certeza, mas como ele seria como pai?

Lily. Ela era parte importante de sua vida havia mais de um ano. Durante esse tempo, saíram juntos, compareceram a compromissos sociais na esperança de encontrar a alma gêmea respectiva, se apaixonarem, casarem-se. De repente, num deslize, haviam queimado todas as etapas de uma vez.

Lily seria mãe de seu filho, mas não sua esposa. Ela recusara seu pedido de casamento. Provavelmente, estava certa, porque eram opostos em tudo, a começar pela organização da casa, a arrumação dos alimentos na geladeira, das roupas limpas no armário, sem falar nos estilos de música díspares que preferiam.

Entre amigos, nada disso importava, mas entre marido e mulher? Eram incompatíveis. Provavelmente, resistiriam cinco minutos, se tentassem morar sob o mesmo teto.

Portanto, não iam se casar. Não estava mesmo apaixonado. Não encontrara sua alma gêmea na multidão, mas seria pai.

Com um suspiro, passou as mãos no rosto e fitou o teto na escuridão.

Sentia um pouco de pena de si mesmo, meio traído por não ter o pacote completo, como o resto dos Potter. Vivia cercado por casamentos felizes, casais apaixonados ao ponto do ofuscamento, núcleos familiares perfeito, com mãe, pai e crianças bonitas.

Até seu irmão Jack, solteirão convicto, aparecera na festa de Natal recém-casado, com um filho e outro a caminho. Fora o choque do ano. E Jack e Jennifer eram felizes juntos. E Joey? Que garotão.

Invejava seu irmão? Invejava os outros casais do clã Potter? Provavelmente sim, o que não era agradável, porém verdadeiro.

— Bem, supere, Potter — ordenou-se, carrancudo na escuridão. — Agradeça o que tem e cale-se… e vá dormir, já que está se aconselhando.

Permaneceu alguns segundos de barriga para baixo e então retornou à posição anterior, de costas.

Gostava muito de Lily. Amava-a. Mas era um amor baseado em profunda amizade, não do tipo romântico, como o dos outros Potter.

Passou a mão no lençol, onde Lily se deitara quando fizeram amor. Fora uma noite romântica, sem dúvida. O ato partilhado com Lily ultrapassara as expectativas em intensidade… o ato fora… bonito, especial de verdade, o que aumentava a confusão.

Ah, raios! Aquela noite não se repetiria e era melhor esquecê-la. Bem, não podia apagá-la completamente da memória, já que resultará num bebê.

Agora, lá estava ele novamente, andando em brasas mais uma vez, imaginando se seria um pai decente.

Bocejou e fechou os olhos.

Muito bem, não teria o quadro completo, com esposa e lareira, mas daria apoio a Lily e ao bebê, nos bons e maus momentos.

Sim, precisava agradecer o que tinha.

Ganharia um filho, que ajudaria a criar da melhor forma possível.

E já tinha uma melhor amiga, o que era mais do que muitas pessoas conseguiam durante a vida toda.

O que Sirius falara sobre maridos, esposas e amigos? Raios, não se lembrava, e na hora não fizera sentido mesmo.

Finalmente, o sono chegou, mas James teve uma noite muito inquieta.

* * *

**Oláaa, meus amoreees!**

**MaryGheizon SUPER FELIZ! ;DDD**

**Vocês são demaaais... Fiquei muuuito empolgada quando vi os coments... **

Afinal, os coments são para isso, né!? Para nos deixar feliz e saber se vocês estão realmente gostando da fic. É bom saber que estão tão empolgadas como eu fiquei ao ler o livro (Se bem que eu me empolgo muito fácil quando estou lendo romances, rsrsrs) e imaginar essa adaptação. Porque é disso que eu gosto, sentir e imaginar a expectativa de vocês por cada capítulo, saber se vocês estão sentindo a magia do romance, pois é assim que me sinto quando leio minhas fics favoritas e meus livrinhos. E é essa sensação gostosa que quero passar pra vocês a cada capítulo, e só posso saber se estou conseguindo através dos coments! Não é só pra saber se muitas pessoas estão acompanhando, pois isso posso imaginar através das estatísticas!

**MUITO OBRIGADA** por fazer essa adaptadora de romances FELIZ ;DD

**Julie, Karol, Thaty, Julia Menezes, IBlackI, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Bruna e Joana Machado, dedico esse IV capítulo (Super) as vocês! **

**A próxima atualização será na segunda-feira 03.12.12**

**Coments, please!** **rsrsrs**

**Beijinhos,**

**MaryGheizon. ;****


	6. Capítulo V

CAPÍTULO V

Lily deteve-se diante do carrinho de compras e estendeu a mão esticada, como uma policial de trânsito impedindo o tráfego.

— Pare, James! Não se atreva a colocar mais nada no carrinho. Comer por dois não implica comprar dois de cada produto. — Meneou a cabeça, mal controlando o riso.

James contornou Lily e equilibrou dois pacotes de brócolis congelados no topo da pilha de compras no carrinho.

— Pare de se objetar, isto é sério. Seus armários estão vazios, mamãe ganso, e eu não vou tomar o avião hoje à noite sem a certeza de que você e o bebê estão se alimentando adequadamente, enquanto eu me mato de trabalhar em Tulsa.

— Mas não precisamos disso tudo. Provavelmente, nem tenho espaço suficiente nos armários e geladeira para tanto.

— Não por isso. Você tem a chave do meu apartamento. Podemos estocar o excedente na minha cozinha, em último caso.

Lily revirou os olhos.

James pousou as mãos em seus ombros delicados.

— Quase não nos vimos durante a semana após a festa de casamento de Jane e Amos, Lírio. Sei que esta época é movimentada na agência de turismo, e desconfio que anda só beliscando em vez de se sentar e consumir uma refeição balanceada. Certo?

— Não sinto fome — justificou ela. — Esses enjôos que se manifestam a qualquer hora do dia não favorecem o apetite, sabe?

— Bem, de acordo com o material que Jane lhe deu, os enjôos devem parar logo.

— Eu só pedi para me ajudar a encontrar o manual — protestou Lily. — Não precisava ler tudo.

— Mas li. Quero saber o que está acontecendo a cada momento. Você e o bebê não estão sozinhos, meu Lírio. Quero que se lembre disso.

— Ohhh, que maravilha — desdenhou Lily, de repente sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. Sacudiu a cabeça.

— Pare, pare. Essa emoção por uma bobagem é tão ridícula…

— É enternecedora. — James beijou-a na testa. — Vamos pagar as compras, depois eu guardo tudo no seu apartamento enquanto você descansa. Não quero que fique em pé o dia inteiro, você precisa relaxar.

— Pare de ser tão gentil — ralhou Lily, fungando.— Vai me fazer chorar de novo.

— Pois chore — incentivou James, empurrando o carrinho pelos corredores. — É efeito natural do aumento dos hormônios na gravidez. Provavelmente, seria prejudicial ao bebê se tentasse suprimir as emoções.

— Você é estranho, James. — Lily tratou de alcançá-lo. — Imagino que não saiba quanto tempo vai ficar em Tulsa.

— Não — respondeu James, meneando a cabeça.

— Nunca sei quanto tempo vou demorar, mas prometo telefonar todas as noites enquanto estiver fora.

— Para quê?

— Para saber como você está. Também vou perguntar o que comeu no dia. Oh, e siga o esquema que deixei na porta da geladeira, para você não se esquecer de tomar leite. Isso é muito importante.

— Sim, senhor.

James sorriu e pegou a fila diante de uma caixa registradora.

Olhe para toda essa comida, pensou Lily, fitando o carrinho. Nunca comprava tanta variedade desde que passara a morar sozinha. Teria de se controlar para não virar uma leitoa.

James lia as manchetes de vários tabloides nas estantes próximas.

Que homem maravilhoso, pensou ela. Tão preocupado e carinhoso. Sentia-se mimada e especial, em uma quebra de rotina. Era fácil se acostumar àquilo.

Não, não devia se iludir. James agia daquela forma por causa do bebê, não por ela. Ele se concentrava no filho, não na mãe.

Ele sempre criticara sua falta de organização na cozinha, mas nunca a levara ao supermercado para corrigir a situação. Agora, assegurava-se de que o bebê seria nutrido adequadamente enquanto ele estivesse longe.

Suspirou.

Sentia-se estranha novamente, meio triste e… solitária. Não queria que James fosse para Tulsa e permanecesse lá por tempo indeterminado. Claro, mal o vira naquela semana desde o casamento de Jane, mas sabia que ele estava ali, a uma batida na parede.

Meneou a cabeça, desgostosa.

Aquilo era loucura. James viajava sempre e continuaria viajando. Estava acostumada a lhe dizer adeus e cuidar da própria vida, até ouvir as três batidas dele na parede anunciando que voltara.

Então, por que aquela melancolia à perspectiva de vê-lo partir naquela noite? Provavelmente, eram seus hormônios atuando outra vez, o que começava a irritar.

— Um cachorro de três cabeças? — leu James em voz alta, arrancando Lily de seu devaneio. — Como as pessoas podem pagar por esses tabloides? Idiotas. — Olhou-a por sobre o ombro. — O que me faz lembrar, agora, que estamos conversando sobre leitura. Li um artigo que recomenda contar histórias ao bebê ainda na barriga. Você não tem nenhum dos clássicos, tem?

— Não — respondeu Lily. — E pode esquecer. Não vou voltar para casa após um longo dia na agência de turismo e ler Guerra e Paz em voz alta!

— É, está bem — concordou James, pensativo. — Podemos substituir por música clássica. Eu empresto meus CDs antes de sair para o aeroporto.

— Não — recusou Lily, as mãos nos quadris. — Odeio esse tipo de música. As valsas são tão compridas que as pessoas podem desmaiar de cansaço se dançarem o número todo, e as marchas militares cansam até os soldados profissionais. Sou fã de música country, James, e você sabe disso.

James inclinou-se para bem junto dela.

— Meu filho não vai começar a vida acreditando que a felicidade é uma caminhonete, uma garrafa de cerveja e uma mulher ardente, ruiva.

Ela riu.

— Esta é a conversa mais insana que já tive. Não há prova nenhuma de que ouvir certo tipo de música ou ler um material específico a um bebê na barriga faça alguma diferença.

— Oh, não sei — interveio uma mulher atrás deles na fila. — Quando estava grávida do meu primeiro filho, meu marido lia a seção policial do jornal para a minha barriga todas as noites. A criança ficou tão preocupada que teve cólicas durante os quatro primeiros meses.

Lily e James voltaram-se espantados.

— Estou brincando — adiantou a mulher. — Eu juro, inventei tudo. Vocês, são tão bonitinhos. Sabe, pais de primeira viagem, e eu não resisti. Relaxem e aproveitem o momento. Tenho quatro filhos, e eles sobrevivem a todos os erros. Acreditem, vocês vão cometer vários.

— Oh — lamuriou-se Lily.

— O próximo — chamou a operadora de caixa. James empurrou o carrinho e começou a descarregar as mercadorias.

Erros? Pensou Lily, pousando uma lata de suco de laranja na esteira rolante. Seus pais haviam cometido erros ao criá-la? Se sim, não se lembrava de nenhum naquele instante. Bem, ao completar cinco anos, pedira um bolo em forma de hipopótamo, e eles lhe deram um em forma de dinossauro, mas não ficara traumatizada.

Erros? Ora, esse negócio de maternidade parecia complicado. E se cometesse um erro grave?

— James?

— Hum? — atendeu ele, sem interromper a tarefa.

— Não sabemos nada sobre bebês — advertiu Lily. — E se cometermos um erro grande? Não acha assustador?

— Por que está sussurrando? — sussurrou James.

— Porque não quero que ninguém na loja saiba que sou uma mãe potencialmente inadequada.

— Não fique estressada, Lírio — aconselhou James. — Não faz bem para o bebê. Vamos nos sair bem. Lemos muito, faremos cursos, podemos pesquisar o clã Potter. Céus, há uma porção de crianças na família e são todas umas fofuras.

— Oh? E quando faremos tudo isso? — indagou lily. — Você nunca está em casa, lembra-se? Passa mais tempo fora a trabalho do que fica aqui.

— Sacolas de plástico ou cartucho de papel? — indagou a operadora de caixa.

— Papel — respondeu Lily.

— Plástico — respondeu James.

— Essa é uma decisão importante na vida de vocês? — ironizou a moça.

— Metade vai em sacola, metade em cartuchos — decidiu James, rápido.

— Que seja — concordou a funcionária.

— Pare de se preocupar — aconselhou James a Lily. — Está cansada.

— Não estou cansada! — exclamou Lily, arrependida ao se ver alvo de olhares. — Desisto. Preciso de uma soneca.

James gabou-se:

— Vá por mim, Lírio, estou entendendo como esse negócio de gravidez funciona.

Oh, sim, pensou Lily, com um suspiro cansado. Definitivamente, acataria as diretrizes de James, até entender melhor aquilo com que estava lidando. Afinal, os amigos serviam para estar presentes, para dar apoio emocional nos momentos de crise.

Nas semanas seguintes, Lily trabalhou muito na agência de turismo. Ao final de cada dia, chegava em casa exausta, mas sempre aguardando ansiosamente o telefonema de James.

Ele estava fora da cidade havia dois meses quando Lily voltou ao consultório de Jane. Após os exames rotineiros, teve de aguardar, pois a médica precisou atender a uma emergência noutra sala.

Lily apertou um dedo na testa, como se desligasse um botão imaginário para se livrar da valsa de Strauss que ecoava em sua mente sem parar.

Considerando o empenho de James em compreender todos os aspectos da gravidez, decidira cooperar e pegara emprestado alguns CDs dele, para tocar em alternância com os seus, de música country.

Durante os telefonemas noturnos, James exclamava de prazer ao ouvir suas músicas ao fundo, enquanto conversavam.

Um detalhe ínfimo, pensou Lily, mas James parecia deleitado com a inclusão de seus CDs nas horas de lazer dela e do bebê. Ele até admitiu que andava ouvindo música country em Tulsa, tanto que descobrira que as letras não falavam só de caminhonete, cerveja e mulheres ardentes. Havia várias canções bonitas, reconheceu ele, sobre amor verdadeiro e duradouro.

Andavam trocando trivialidades também pelo telefone. Ótimo material de ambas as partes, e ela avaliava que estavam empatados.

James lhe contara que dois terços das berinjelas do mundo eram cultivadas em Nova Jersey.

Ela rebatera informando que nenhuma palavra em língua inglesa rimava com silver, purple, month ou orange.

James contou que os gatos tinham trinta e dois músculos em cada orelha.

Ela o superara revelando que os peixinhos dourados tinham memória ativa de apenas três segundos.

E James surpreendera afirmando que uma moeda de dez centavos tinha 118 sulcos na borda.

— Que divertido! — sussurrou Lily, sorrindo sozinha na sala.

Sim, o concurso de trivialidades era ótimo. E pertencia a ela e James, um jogo especial que travavam só entre eles. Mas havia muito mais acontecendo durante aqueles telefonemas noturnos. Sentia o coração disparar com a voz de James. E, quando ele ria, arrepiava-se toda ao rico som masculino.

Suspirou.

Todas as noites, quando desligava o telefone, requeria-lhe esforço tirar a mão do aparelho e romper o contato com James.

Oh, céus, sentia tanta saudade dele. Era uma emoção nova e assustadora porque, quando James viajara das outras vezes, quase nem pensara nele. E agora? Queria James ali, a seu lado, não a quilômetros de distância.

O que estava acontecendo? Atônita, levou as mãos ao rosto. O que significava aquilo tudo? Nunca se perdoaria se estivesse se apaixonando vagarosamente por James Potter. E nunca conseguiria reparar o coração despedaçado por amar um homem que não a amava.

Não, não, não estava se apaixonando por James.

Estava?

A porta da sala se abriu e Jane entrou, meneando a cabeça. Ocupou sua cadeira à mesa com um suspiro.

— Este é um daqueles dias — comentou, sem disfarçar o estresse. — Desculpe-me por fazê-la esperar.

— Sem problema — afirmou Lily, aliviada por se afastar dos pensamentos inquietantes. — Uma das vantagens de ser gerente da agência de turismo Boa Viagem é que posso flexibilizar o horário quando preciso.

— Ótimo.

Lily franziu o cenho.

— Claro, sou eu quem tem de resolver todos os problemas que aparecem também. As pessoas acham que, se grudarem em mim, conseguirei milagrosamente achar uma vaga em um cruzeiro, em um hotel que já está lotado. Mas gosto da minha carreira, o que é mais do que muita gente pode dizer.

— É verdade — afirmou Jane. — Eu também amo a minha escolha profissional, mas com certeza aprecio meus papéis de mãe e esposa também.

— Como está o Lucca?

— Crescendo como mato! Até agora, nem sinal de efeito das drogas que a mãe natural tomava. Mas, se algo surgir no futuro, Amos e eu saberemos como agir. —A médica fez pausa e fitou Lily com atenção. — É maravilhoso ter um companheiro quando se está criando um filho, Lily. Contou ao pai do bebê?

— Sim, contei. — Lily alisou a calça sobre o joelho e desviou o olhar. — Ele disse que devíamos nos casar, mas recusei.

— Por quê?

— Somos muito diferentes — explicou Lily, fitando a amiga. — Ele é muito certinho, eu sou bagunceira. Nossos gostos são opostos em tudo, na música… Bem, não chego a odiar Strauss agora que ouvi algumas melodias, mas…

Continuou, distraída:

— Ele acha que uma casa deve ser administrada como… como eu faço na agência de turismo… organizada, eficiente… mas não consigo. Ele gosta da rotina de exercícios de Exército, eu sou mais do tipo sofá.

Lily continuou descrevendo:

— Além disso, ele quase nunca está em casa. Oh, está entusiasmado com o bebê, quer ser o melhor pai possível, mas viaja demais! Casar-me com ele não mudaria esse fato e até poderia destruir nossa amizade, que é muito importante para mim.

Empolgou-se:

— Ele tem sido muito atencioso mesmo à distância… Está em Tulsa no momento… e me telefona todas as noites para saber como estamos, eu e o bebê. De qualquer forma, ele não insistiu mais em casamento…

— Oh… céus… — interrompeu Jane, abismada. — É James. O pai do seu bebê é meu irmão James!

Lily arregalou os olhos.

— Eu não disse isso, Jane. De onde tirou essa… idéia maluca?

— Valsas de Strauss. — A médica inclinou-se para a frente. — Certinho. Organizado. Tulsa. Viajando todo o tempo. Seu amigo.

— Oh. — Lily mexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira. — Acho que me empolguei um pouco, não? Sim, bem… Jane, sabia que o olho das ostras é maior do que o cérebro delas? Gostou da trivialidade?

— É uma informação fascinante — reconheceu à amiga, estreitando o olhar. — James conseguiu muitas trivialidades legais lá em Tulsa para continuar com esse jogo de vocês?

— Oh, sim, ele está empenhado e… Quer parar, Jane? — pediu Lily. — Não é justo. Já foi agente do FBI em outra encarnação? Você me enganou e… Não, não é justo.

— Estou certa em afirmar que James Potter é o pai do seu filho? — pressionou a médica.

Lily suspirou.

— Sim, está. Isso simplesmente… aconteceu, só isso. Foi em uma noite… quando estávamos ambos vulneráveis, sentindo pena de nós mesmo porque não conseguíamos encontrar nossa alma gêmea, aquela pessoa que amaríamos e com quem passaríamos o resto da vida, e… concordamos, James e eu, que isso nunca mais… vai se repetir, íamos esquecer o evento e continuar sendo bons amigos.

— Mas você engravidou naquela noite. – Lily assentiu, tentando controlar as lágrimas.

— E James está feliz com tudo isso, com o bebê? Ele deu um passo à frente e a pediu em casamento?

— Sim, mas recusei pelos motivos que eu e minha grande boca já revelaram — resmungou Lily. — James e eu jamais sobreviveríamos juntos sob o mesmo teto. Eu preciso dele como meu melhor amigo, Jane. Não entende? Preciso que ele me apoie, sem restrições, como me apoiou naquele último ano e meio.

— Mas…

— Não, não tente me fazer mudar de idéia porque estará perdendo tempo — adiantou-se Lily. — James e eu seríamos um desastre completo como marido e mulher. Além disso, não o amo… do ponto de vista romântico, quero dizer. Eu o amo como amigo, camarada, parceiro.

Continuou, determinada.

— Não vou me casar com ninguém, a menos que seja minha alma gêmea. Pretendo amar meu marido de todo o meu coração, sabendo que ele corresponde da mesma forma. Casar-me com James só por causa do bebê seria um erro terrível, e não vai acontecer.

— Está bem — concordou Jane. Lily encarou-a desconfiada.

— Simplesmente… está bem? Não vai fazer um discurso de vinte minutos listando os motivos para eu me casar com seu irmão?

— Não. É evidente que já decidiu e pronto. — A amiga refletiu. — Agora, vamos ver como vai essa gravidez. — Concentrou-se no prontuário com as fichas médicas e exames. — Você disse que não tem mais enjôo, isso é bom.

— Estou devorando tudo o que vejo pela frente e até o que não apreciava parece delicioso — comentou Lily. — Não vai dizer que seria melhor me casar com James para o bebê ter o nome dele, ser legalmente um Potter?

— Não, não é da minha conta — declarou Jane. — Sua pressão está ótima, o peso também. É uma futura mamãe em forma.

— Estou gorda. Não consigo mais fechar minhas saias e calças. É normal estar tão gorda ainda no começo? E não vai observar que eu devia aceitar o que me é oferecido, que desposar meu melhor amigo é melhor do que nada, e que devia esquecer a ilusão de viver um conto de fadas?

— Não. Mas vou dizer que considero Amos meu melhor amigo, assim como minha alma gêmea.

— Oh, céus! — Lily ergueu as mãos. — Você parece Sirius. Ele disse algo assim sobre Lene. Nem eu nem James entendemos. A categoria "melhor amigo" é totalmente diferente da categoria "amante", "alma gêmea", Jane. É como… maçãs e laranjas.

— É? — Jane ergueu o sobrolho.

— Sim, definitivamente — afirmou Lily. — Veja, a questão é que não acredito que você ou Sirius tenham tido um amigo de verdade… não como James e eu somos.

— Ah.

— Se tivessem… entenderiam quando afirmo que não se pode comparar esse tipo de relacionamento com o tipo "felizes para sempre". Pronto. Isso explica tudo. Você e Sirius estão falando por falta de experiência.

— Ah.

— Sim, verdade — tagarelava Lily. — James e eu… sendo amigos, percebe… sabemos do que estamos falando. Ponto final.

— Ah.

— Quer parar? — pediu Lily, zangada. — Parece alguém em exame de garganta ou algo assim.

Jane riu.

— Ouvi cada palavra que disse, mas não declarei que concordava.

— Que seja. Jane, acha que o clã Potter, todos os "zilhões" de vocês, vai aceitar o bebê e o fato de James e eu não nos casarmos? São tão convencionais, pessoas orientadas à família e… bem, eu me sentiria péssima se criasse um problema para James. Ou para mim, pelo mesmo motivo. Adoro todos vocês.

— Dê-nos algum crédito, Lílian. Os Potter amam incondicionalmente. Ninguém vai julgá-los, e o bebê será recebido de braços abertos.

— Obrigada. — Lily suspirou. — Acho que, quando James telefonar hoje à noite, terei de revelar que estraguei tudo aqui.

— Ele telefona todas as noites de Tulsa?

— Telefona. Está trabalhando sete dias por semana para poder voltar o mais rápido possível e cuidar de mim e do bebê pessoalmente.

— O que só um grande amigo… como nunca tive… faria — analisou Jane, reprimindo o riso.

Lily franziu o cenho.

— Podemos mudar de assunto e discutir por que estou engordando tão rápido?

— Cada mulher é diferente da outra, Lily. Já vi mulheres usando as mesmas roupas até dar à luz um bebê de nove meses. Outras? Bem, estufam, como se diz, bem cedo. Você não tem uma estrutura óssea grande… é magra, delicada, e provavelmente a gravidez vai aparecer mais cedo do que tarde.

— Bolas — resmungou Lily. — Entendeu? Isso significa que eu e James teremos de enfrentar o "por que vocês dois não se casam?" mais cedo do que tarde também. Ugh. Bem, pelo menos meus pais não estão dizendo que vão voltar logo da Grécia. Isso limita o estresse ao grupo Potter. — Revirou os olhos. — Todos os "zilhões" de vocês.

— Não se preocupe com a família — aconselhou Jane, levantando-se. — Quando você e James decidirem fazer o anúncio, ficará surpresa com a acolhida que receberão. Confie em mim. Enquanto isso, seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

— É bom saber — afirmou Lily, e levantou-se também.

— Lily, deixe-me ver se entendi direito. Acredita que Sirius e eu não sabemos do que estamos falando quando dizemos que uma alma gêmea é também o melhor amigo, porque nunca tivemos um amigo, exceto nossa alma gêmea. Certo?

— Bem, sim — confirmou Lily, assentindo. — Isso resume bem a questão.

— Estabelecendo um paralelo… é como você e James com as trivialidades. São especialistas porque estão concentrados naquele jogo juntos há mais de um 1 ano, sabem mais do que todo mundo. Certo?

— Sim, é uma boa comparação. A experiência é o melhor mestre, Jane.

— Entendi. —A médica dirigiu-se à porta. — Marque uma consulta para daqui a um mês. — Na soleira, voltou-se. — Ah, Lily, sabia que Winston Churchill nasceu no toalete feminino durante um baile a que a mãe dele comparecera? Gostou da trivialidade, querida?

Lily meneou a cabeça e tomou o corredor.

— O que eu acho… é que você me confundiu ainda mais, Jane Potter Malone — sussurrou consigo mesma. — E conseguiu fazer isso direitinho.

* * *

**Olá, garotaas ;DD**

Passando rapidinho pra atualizar a fic.

**Próxima atualização na sexta-feira 07.12.2012**

Muuito obrigada por todos os coments, no próximo capítulo faço meus agradecimentos direitinhos... No momento tô fazendo trabalhos da facul... Muitaa correria e muito sooono... #CANSADADEMAIS! Vou ver se dá pra postar o próximo capítulo na quinta-feira, não é uma promessa... Mas vou tentar! Se não der pra ser na quinta, não se preocupem que dou um jeitinho de postar de certeza na sexta.

Ah, relaxem que não vou deixar vocês na mão... toda semana teremos atualização! Como também sou leitora sei como é chato e triste ter que passar por longas esperas de atualização, não vou fazer isso com vocês! PROMETO!

**É isso aí, espero que gostem do capítulo!**

**Aguardo retorno de vocês!**

**Beijinhos ;****

**MaryGheizon.**


	7. Capítulo VI

CAPÍTULO VI

Naquela noite, recostada em travesseiros na cama, Lily apertou o fone no ouvido enquanto James desabafava, exagerava e praguejava:

— O camarada era um vigarista, sem dúvida! — avaliava ele. — Implantou seu sistema de computador, pegou o dinheiro e sumiu. A polícia está atrás dele, claro, porque esta não foi a única empresa em que ele atuou. Uma bagunça. O pior é que consertei o problema aqui, mas o espertinho implantou o sistema com duas inicializações. Uma aqui em Tulsa e uma conexão com o escritório em Dallas. Vou para o Texas amanhã cedo refazer tudo lá.

Lily sentou-se na cama, tensa, e agarrou o telefone com mais força.

— Não vai voltar para casa?

— Não. — James suspirou. — Tentei encaixar um pulo rápido em Ventura, mas não vai dar mesmo. O escritório de Dallas está parado, sem sistema. Tenho de ir para lá imediatamente.

— Oh. — Lily baixou os ombros. — Bem, sim, claro, faz sentido… acho. Não, esqueça. Definitivamente faz sentido. É só que eu…

Hesitou, confusa.

Sentia saudade de James e o queria ali, em casa, com ela… naquele instante. O mais estranho era que se tratava de uma saudade diferente da que experimentara antes, um sentimento com o qual começava a se acostumar.

Não saberia apontar precisamente a diferença, mas definitivamente havia alguma. Era como se uma nuvem negra estacionasse sobre sua cabeça ao se dar conta de que James não bateria três vezes na parede para anunciar sua chegada por… quem sabia quanto tempo?

— É só que você… o quê? — instigou ele.

— Oh, bem, nada. Lamento que esteja com tantos problemas, James.

— Eu também. A única coisa boa é que já sei o que está errado no sistema e não devo levar tanto tempo em Dallas.

— Quanto tempo?

— Não sei dizer ao certo… talvez um mês, em vez dos dois que passei aqui.

— Mais um mês inteiro? — protestou Lily, quase gritando. Bateu a mão livre na testa e abandonou-se sobre os travesseiros. — Ignore-me, James. Estou parecendo uma esposa ranzinza.

Ele riu.

— Se casasse comigo, teria todo o direito de reclamar, Lírio.

— Não, obrigada. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Precisa desabafar mais sobre a situação aí? Não o estou apressando, só estava pensando se já terminou.

— Sim, vou fechar a boca — replicou James. — Descarregar em você não vai mudar nada.

— Fico contente em ouvir.

— Eu sei, Lily, e estou agradecido. Então! Como vai você? E o bebê? Ora, espere um pouco. Você teve uma consulta com Jane hoje. Atualize-me. O que ela disse?

— Estou bem. O bebê também — resumiu Lily. — Mas estou gorda, uma leitoa mesmo.

Ele riu.

— Duvido, ruiva. Só está de três meses.

— Não estou brincando, James. Não consigo mais fechar as saias e calças. Jane disse que aparentemente vou ser uma grávida do tipo que estufa logo. Todo mundo vai saber antes do que eu imaginava.

— Bem…

— James, tenho de lhe contar e lamento muito mesmo… estava conversando, você sabe como eu fico às vezes, e dei dicas aqui e ali sem perceber, e Jane… James, sua irmã descobriu que você é o pai deste bebê.

James permanecia em silêncio.

— Oh… Você está furioso, não está? Jane prometeu que não contaria a ninguém da família… que você… que nós… eu lamento tanto, tanto…

— Calma — pediu James. — Calma, Lírio. Não estou zangado. Em absoluto. Por mim, todo o clã Potter podia ser avisado sobre o bebê agora mesmo.

Ela se sentou, tensa novamente.

— Não diga absurdos! Serão meses de especulação: "Por que não se casam?". Não. De jeito nenhum. Ninguém vai saber até eu não conseguir mais esconder minha condição. Prometa que não vai contar a nenhum Potter ainda, James. Por favor, prometa.

— Está bem, está bem, não fique estressada, Lily. Mas quando eu voltar para casa, precisaremos conversar mais.

Lily estreitou o olhar.

— Sobre o quê?

— Prefiro esperar para falar, porque é realmente muito importante.

— James, não é justo! Vou ficar aqui sentada, fervendo, maluca tentando descobrir o que se passa na sua cabeça. De tão preocupada, vou me esquecer de seguir o esquema de horários para tomar leite.

— Isso é chantagem, ruiva.

— Se funcionar…

James praguejou, e ela se encolheu.

— Está bem — concordou ele, finalmente. — Você ganhou, mas realmente preferia esperar e falar pessoalmente sobre isso. Lírio, apesar das longas horas de trabalho aqui, tive tempo para pensar, no meu quarto de hotel, à noite. Bastante tempo.

— E?

— Você está gerando um filho meu.

— Um filho nosso.

— Você entendeu. Bem, quero que nosso filho tenha o meu nome, que seja um Potter. Preciso que ele saiba que estou orgulhoso e feliz por ser seu pai, não quero que duvide jamais de que sempre o quis muito mesmo.

— Ohhh — entoou Lily, com os olhos marejados. — Isso é tão meigo.

— Ouça, está bem?

— Sim. Desculpe-me.

— Sei que acha que não devemos nos casar, Lily, porque somos tão diferentes, e também porque você acha que amar, amor romântico, não fraternal, é o mais importante na hora de fazer os votos.

— Isso mesmo.

— Então, não sei o que dizer — prosseguiu James. — Não posso pedir que dê a nosso filho o meu nome, como se você não existisse. A única solução, acho, seria ligar nossos sobrenomes, algo como "Garotinho" Evans-Potter.

— É muita coisa para uma criança aprender a soletrar na primeira série, James — observou Lily, amuada.

— Eu sei, mas é realmente importante para mim que ele tenha o meu nome… de algum modo. Promete pensar no assunto enquanto eu estiver fora, para discutirmos quando eu voltar?

— Está bem. Claro. Vou pensar bastante nisso. — Lily fez uma pausa. — James, por que fala do bebê como se fosse menino?

Richard riu.

— Porque é menino, Lírio, tenho certeza. Sou um Potter, lembra-se? Sabe a aposta que Alvo faz toda vez que vai nascer um bebê?

— Ted Sharpe quebrou a seqüência invicta de Alvo e, desde então, os papais sempre ganham. Quando o pai diz o sexo da criança, é batata.

— O amigo de Jack, Brandon, do Arizona, disse que ele e a esposa, Andréa, teriam uma menina e… bingo… tiveram. Agora Jack disse que ele e Jennifer iam ter uma menina… que deve chegar este mês, aliás. Acredite, Jennifer vai ter uma menina.

Concluiu:

— Portanto, nós vamos ter um menino, Lily. Pode ir preparando tudo em cor-de-azul... e verde para combinar com seus olhos.

Lily pousou a mão no abdome levemente arredondado.

— Um filho — sussurrou, extasiada. — Um precioso garotinho. Você o torna tão real, James.

— Ele é real, e é nosso, Lírio — festejou ele. — Ele é nosso filho, nosso milagre.

— Sim — sussurrou Lily.

Um calor estranho parecia chegar pelos fios do telefone, aproximando-os, tornando o momento especial e significativo.

Então, devagar, mas com certeza, o calor suave transformou-se em chama pulsante a gerar desejos e trazer lembranças sensuais do ato de amor que haviam partilhado tantas semanas antes.

— Ruiva, eu… — retomou James, finalmente, rouco. Mas se deteve e pigarreou.

Lily piscou e saiu do devaneio passional no qual flutuava.

— Sim, bem, é melhor que durma um pouco — aconselhou ele. — Telefono amanhã à noite, de Dallas. Lamento muito ter de ficar tanto tempo longe, Lírio. Gostaria de estar aí com você.

— Eu gostaria que estivesse aqui também, mas entendo que não pode. Sempre ficou fora por longos períodos e sempre ficará, acho. Tem de ser assim, por causa da sua carreira.

— Estive pensando nisso também, mas… Cuide-se, e do nosso filho. Boa noite, meu Lírio.

— Boa noite, James.

Lily desligou e fitou o aparelho por um longo tempo.

— Tenho saudade de você, James — sussurrou, suspirando para aplacar as lágrimas. — E nem lhe contei sobre Winston Churchill.

James sentou-se na beirada da cama do hotel, ainda com o telefone na mão.

Não queria romper a ligação com Lily, percebeu. Era como se tivesse partido de Ventura para nunca mais voltar. Nunca mais ver Lily, nunca conhecer o filho de ambos, que crescia dentro dela.

Os telefonemas noturnos não estavam adiantando, não bastavam. Precisava ver Lily, abraçá-la, assegurar-se de que ela estava bem. Queria pousar a mão na barriga de leitoa, segundo ela, e estabelecer contato com o filhinho.

Com um suspiro doído, forçou-se a largar o telefone e estendeu-se na cama, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos entrelaçadas.

Tinha de voltar para casa. Não importava que parecesse um garotinho birrento que fugira do acampamento de férias. Queria ir para casa… para Lílian.

Também queria se casar com Lílian Evans, comprar uma casa que tornariam um lar, onde formariam uma família… mãe, pai e filho.

Mas isso não ia acontecer, porque Lily nunca concordaria em se casar com ele, porque não estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.

— Ah, raios! — praguejou, e franziu o cenho enquanto fitava o teto. — Tudo é tão complicado.

Por que Lily não via que o que tinham era especial, que ser amigos era importante e significava muito, mais do que muitas pessoas tinham?

Claro, não andavam ofuscados de paixão um pelo outro, mas o que tinham era valioso, verdadeiro, e contava. Formariam uma frente única, pais dedicados ao filho, que criariam num lar cheio de alegria e brilho.

Riu e meneou a cabeça.

Seria um lar com a geladeira sempre vazia, porque Lily não encontrava as listas de supermercado que elaborava.

Mas, e daí? Ele podia se encarregar das compras e contratar uma empresa de limpeza para manter a ordem na casa. Até podia conviver com música country, desde que pudessem ouvir valsas de Strauss de vez em quando.

Raios, por que Lily estava sendo tão difícil, tão… feminina, teimando em querer viver um conto de fadas?

Pensando bem, como alguém sabia quando estava apaixonado? Que ingredientes deveriam ser misturados para que aquele tipo de amor surgisse? Lily sabia? Ele sabia? Não, não fazia à mínima idéia.

Cercavam-se de casais Potter apaixonados. O que eles tinham que faltava a ele e Lily com seu amor de amigos? O que faltava para ele e Lily transformarem a amizade em amor? Não imaginava.

Só sabia, naquele quarto de hotel vazio e impessoal, que sentia falta de Lílian Evans, que precisava ver seu sorriso e seus olhos verdes brilhantes.

Pela primeira vez em tantos anos viajando a trabalho, sentia-se sozinho.

Queria ir para casa.

Suspirando novamente, pousou os pés no chão, calçou os sapatos e foi tomar banho, preparando-se para outra longa noite de insônia, revirando-se na cama… e desejando…

Lily trabalhou como nunca nas três semanas seguintes, tentando atender clientes desesperados por um pacote de viagem para fora da cidade antes do fim do verão e do reinicio das aulas. Com os telefones tocando sem parar na agência de turismo Boa Viagem, Lily e sua equipe de três atendentes mal tinham tempo de tomar um café ou de conversar entre si.

Lily chegava exausta em casa, praticamente arrastando-se. Jantava, tomava um banho de espuma e rastejava até a cama para esperar o telefonema de James.

Quando percebeu que ela acordava do cochilo para atender, ele se descontrolou:

— Raios, Lílian, não são nem nove horas e você está tão cansada que já estava dormindo! Não é preciso ser gênio para perceber que está trabalhando demais na agência de turismo. Isso tem de parar. Está me ouvindo, ruiva?

Ela bocejou.

— Hum… estou ouvindo, James. As coisas vão se acalmar na agência em poucas semanas. É sempre assim em agosto.

— Mas nunca esteve grávida em agosto — resmungou ele. — Ficar exausta noite após noite não deve fazer bem a você nem ao bebê. Jane sabe que está trabalhando assim?

— Não falei com Jane. Tenho consulta na semana que vem. Pare de gritar comigo, James. Tenho responsabilidades com meu trabalho, assim como você. Nunca reclamei do fato de você trabalhar sete dias por semana, reclamei?

— Não sou eu que vou ter um bebê — retrucou ele, alterado. — E as suas responsabilidades com nosso filho?

Lily estreitou o olhar.

— Não ouse insinuar que não estou cuidando direito do nosso bebê, James Potter. Não estou vendo você aqui me servindo leite. Faço tudo sozinha e não estou negligenciando minha saúde nem a do bebê. Portanto… portanto… pare de resmungar comigo.

James suspirou.

— Tem razão. Não estou aí com você, e devia estar. Desculpe-me por ter gritado com você, Lírio. Sinto-me como se estivesse em outro planeta, e não apenas em outro Estado. — Fez uma pausa. — Você está tomando o leite, não está?

— Aaaiii! — berrou Lily. — Você está me deixando maluca.

— Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe — apressou-se James. — Vamos mudar de assunto antes que você comece a planejar o meu assassinato. Quer ouvir trivialidades do Texas?

— Claro — respondeu Lily, e bocejou novamente.

— Muito bem, esta é apropriada, considerando o volume das nossas últimas conversas. Pronta? Sabia que a palavra monossílaba mais longa da língua inglesa é screeched? Que tal?

— Nada mal — avaliou Lily, assentindo. —Acontece que também tenho uma da área de lingüística. Dreamt é a única palavra em inglês que termina com mt.

— Mesmo? "I dreamt of you last night". Sonhei com você ontem à noite, Lírio.

— Sonhou? Como foi?

— Meio confuso… sabe como são os sonhos, mas o principal era que estávamos dançando… valsa, acho, num grande salão cheio de gente. Você usava um vestido longo florido, e eu, smoking. Então, de repente, estávamos dançando em um campo florido.

— Ohh — emitiu Lily. — Que romântico. Dançar valsa em um campo florido. Ohh.

— Isso é romântico?

— James, você não reconheceria um romance nem que o esfregassem no seu nariz. O que mais aconteceu no sonho?

— Ficou esquisito depois disso — avisou ele. — Estávamos dançando e então… bem… estávamos segurando bebês. Um punhado deles, tentando equilibrá-los nos braços, pois eram tantos. Muito estranho.

— É simbólico — analisou Lily. — Teremos de equilibrar nossas carreiras e os cuidados com nosso bebê. É uma idéia desanimadora, assustadora até.

— Mas não no sonho, Lily. Ríamos e nos divertíamos com os bebês. Era divertido. Então, meu despertador tocou, e acordei. Mas a impressão que ficou era que estávamos nos divertindo dançando e cuidando dos bebês.

— Oh. Bem, é reconfortante — opinou ela. — Tem certeza de que estávamos dançando valsa? Talvez estivéssemos fazendo o dois passos ao som de música country.

— O sonho era meu, ruiva. Era valsa de Strauss. Não tente mudar o roteiro.

— Não fique ranzinza de novo. Acho maravilhoso que tenha sonhado comigo e com o bebê. O fato de haver mais bebês no sonho deve significar que esta criança é um ponto importante em nossas vidas, exigindo todo tipo de ajuste da nossa parte.

— Desde quando virou especialista em interpretação de sonhos?

— Só estou ponderando.

— Bem, faz sentido — concedeu James. — Tudo ficará mais fácil para nós dois quando eu estiver em casa. Então, você não ficará mais sozinha e eu não me sentirei tão… tão excluído do que está acontecendo.

— Mas você parte em poucos dias… em uma semana no máximo, James. Sempre parte.

— Veremos. Vou desligar para que você durma. Talvez sonhe conosco esta noite.

— Seria ótimo — aprovou Lily, gentil.

— Ou talvez você sonhe comigo.

— Sim, talvez. Isso seria ótimo também.

— Boa noite, meu Lírio.

— Boa noite, James. Tenha… bons sonhos.

Três noites depois, Lily entrou no apartamento e correu a atender ao telefone.

— Alô?

— Lily? É Jilian Potter.

— Oi, Jilian — saudou Lily. — Como vai? E Alvo? E as trigêmeas?

— Estamos todos bem. Ouça, você está na minha lista de chamada de família. Jennifer entrou em trabalho de parto no Hospital de Misericórdia neste momento.

— Oh, que notícia boa, Jilian. E que agradável saber que estou na lista de chamada da família.

— Bem, você é como um membro do clã, Lily. De qualquer forma, alguns de nós irão ao hospital, e outros ficarão com as crianças. Estou aqui com as trigêmeas, mas Alvo já foi para a maternidade. Ele disse que Jack já estava nervoso quando telefonou. Se Jack desmaiar na sala de parto, nunca vai suportar a gozação.

— Com certeza — concordou Lily, rindo. — Pobre Jack. Espero que agüente firme. Jilian, imagine só, a filha de Jack e de Jennifer vai nascer nesta noite ainda!

— Ah, estou vendo que acredita na brincadeira da família. Jack disse que seria menina, portanto, deve ser.

E este, pensou Lily, levando a mão ao ventre, é um menino, pois James disse que seria.

— Vou para a maternidade agora mesmo, Jilian — prontificou-se. — Obrigada por ter me avisado.

— E eu vou torcer daqui. Até, Lily.

— Até.

Lily desligou o telefone, agarrou a bolsa e saiu. No corredor, trombou com um grande objeto inflexível e gritou, surpresa. Ergueu o olhar e não acreditou no que viu.

— James! James?

— Em carne e osso — afirmou ele, sorrindo enquanto a abraçava. — Como é bom ver você, Lírio.

Ela aninhou a cabeça no peito de James, saboreou o calor, inalou seu cheiro familiar e sentiu os braços fortes envolvendo-a por inteiro.

— Estou contente em ver você, também — confessou, afastando o rosto para fitá-lo. — Por que não me disse que estava voltando?

— Não sabia se conseguiria acabar o serviço lá em Dallas — contou ele. — Mas consegui e estou aqui. E aonde a senhora ia com essa pressa toda?

— Oh, à maternidade! Jennifer entrou em trabalho de parto. Jilian acaba de me telefonar, porque estou na lista familiar de chamada dos Potter. Não é especial? Fiquei comovida.

Lily contou detalhes:

— Alvo disse que Jack está desmoronando. Conhecendo Alvo, ele deve organizar uma aposta para saber se Jack vai ou não desmaiar na sala. Acha que seu irmão vai conseguir ver a filha nascendo? É uma menina, sabe, porque Jack disse que era, assim como você disse que teríamos um menino e…

James beijou-a.

Fez isso porque estava muito contente em vê-la, afinal, e de alívio, por estar em casa.

Beijou-a também porque ela parecia uma flor de verão delicada naquele vestido bonito, e porque seus olhos verdes brilhavam como esmeraldas à excitação do nascimento da filha de Jennifer e Jack.

Beijou-a porque ela estava gerando seu filho, e apenas esse fato o deixava atônito.

Beijou-a porque era Lílian, e sentia muita, muita saudade dela.

Encerrou o beijo com relutância, o que era inquietante, e viu uma emoção semelhante no semblante confuso Lily.

— Você está em casa — constatou ela, sem fôlego. Bem, era algo banal para se dizer, mas espantava que conseguisse falar, depois daquele beijo. Um beijo maravilhoso, de tirar o fôlego, passional, ao qual correspondera com total abandono. Oh, raios, o que estava acontecendo? — James?

— Eu… estou contente por estar de volta — improvisou ele, com a voz embargada. — Não planejava beijá-la assim, mas… mas beijei. Então, processe-me ou atire em mim, ou… — Deteve-se, arregalou os olhos e fitou Lily ainda aninhada em seus braços. — Oh, Lírio, estou sentindo nosso bebê se mexendo. Seu ventre está…

— Como o de uma leitoa — completou ela, rindo. — Está vendo? Eu disse que estava engordando rápido.

James tomou-lhe os ombros delicados e afastou-a. Atentou à barriguinha que se insinuava sob o vestido. Ergueu a mão.

— Tudo bem se eu… Quero dizer… eu realmente gostaria de… Mas, se você não quiser que eu…

Lily pegou a mão dele e pousou-a em seu abdome.

— James, este é a seu… nosso filho — apresentou, sorridente.

— Olá, meu garotão — saudou ele. — Como vai? Sou eu, seu pai, seu papai. Estou em casa, filho.

Mas por quanto tempo? Pensou Lily, sentindo um arrepio. A simples imagem de James fazendo as malas novamente e deixando-a sozinha era tão deprimente, tão triste e angustiante… Não queria que James a deixasse de novo, não.

Por quê? Indagou a si mesma, no mesmo instante. Para poderem se beijar a toda hora? Não queria processá-lo, atirar nele, nem nada, só queria que ele a beijasse mais uma vez, e outra, e outra.

Oh, era loucura. E aquela linha de pensamento tinha de parar… já. Aquele era James, seu melhor amigo, que por acaso era o pai do bebê em seu ventre.

O beijo que partilharam não significava nada no quadro geral. James simplesmente se empolgara com o momento, exultante por estar em casa, encantado por sentir o bebê. Não a beijara de fato, apenas reagira à situação, às circunstâncias. E ela correspondera ao beijo pelos mesmos motivos.

Pronto. Tudo esclarecido. Felizmente. Estava tudo sob controle, satisfatório. Exceto que se encontrava parada à porta de seu apartamento, com a mão de James Potter sobre seu abdome, céus.

— Vai comigo à maternidade esperar sua nova sobrinha? — indagou Lily, desvencilhando-se.

— Como? — James meneou a cabeça. — Oh, sim, pode apostar. Não perderia isso por nada. Mas tem certeza de que quer ir? Sem dúvida, teve outro longo dia na agência de turismo.

— Estou bem — garantiu Lily. — Vamos indo. Só espero que estejam todos concentrados em Jennifer e Jack e não reparem muito em mim. Um olho experimentado, que os Potter têm, veria logo que estou grávida. Estamos tão ocupados na agência que ninguém notou ainda. Acho que não estou pronta para encarar a sua família com relação ao bebê, James.

Mas ele estava mais do que pronto, pensou James, enquanto Lily trancava o apartamento. Queria contar ao clã Potter inteiro… raios, queria anunciar ao mundo… que ia ser pai, que ele e Lily iam ter um bebê.

Pousou o braço nos ombros de Lily enquanto percorriam o corredor.

E mais, pensou ele, queria se casar com Lílian Evans. Ser vizinho dela não bastava. Não, senhor. Precisava participar de cada momento possível da vida daquela criança.

De algum modo… mas qual?… precisava convencer Lily de que não tinham de estar apaixonados um pelo outro para ser marido e mulher, que ser amigos bastava, pois proporcionava uma base forte e honesta na qual apoiar o futuro, que lhes permitiria criar aquela criança.

Enquanto dirigia o carro rumo à maternidade, James olhou para Lily.

— Trivialidade! — anunciou, sem descuidar do trânsito. — A libélula tem uma expectativa de vida de vinte e quatro horas.

— Verdade? — espantou-se Lily. — É triste, não é? — Riu. — Não me diga coisas assim, James. Meus hormônios de gravidez provavelmente vão me fazer chorar por uma semana por causa da pobre libélula.

— Bem, isso me faz pensar. — James lançou outro olhar a Lily. — Nós, humanos, somos abençoados com anos e anos de vida e devíamos nos esforçar para agarrar qualquer chance de felicidade que se apresente. Pode não ser o ideal, como fantasiamos ou sonhamos, mas, céu é melhor que nada.

— Fico imaginando como Jennifer e Jack vão batizar a filha — desconversou Lily.

James baixou os ombros e franziu o cenho

Tanto trabalho para ser significativo e profundo. Calculara com cuidado aquela trivialidade, com certeza.

Mas tinha uma missão agora, um propósito, um objetivo. Era um Potter, e os Potter lutavam com fé e venciam. Iria se casar com Lílian Evans. Ela veria a luz, passaria a entender a situação como ele, perceberia que, embora não estivessem apaixonados, amavam-se e respeitavam-se, e isso bastava.

Afinal, eram amigos.

E formariam uma família… mãe, pai e filho.

Criariam o filho e se felicitariam pela proeza.

E nunca, nunca mais… ficariam sozinhos.

Só precisava de um plano para realizar tudo aquilo.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Olá, garotaas!

**Próxima atualização no dia 14.12.2012**

Só vamos ter uma atualização na próxima semana porque vou tentar deixar pronta a adaptação de alguns capítulos, pois trabalho e faço faculdade (e infelizmente não vou ter férias nem tão cedo, por causa da greve que teve nas federais :( !), então o meu tempo é bastante corrido, mas quero continuar com duas atualizações semanais!

Sem contar que já estou com outros projetos de adaptações, mas só quero começar outro quando terminar este, pra não acumular muita coisa e não ter tempo de continuar... Isso NUNCA! Quando começo, termino! Fico muito triste com algumas fics que gostei muito de ler e infelizmente nunca foram concluídas isso é uma falta de respeito com todas nós que acompanhamos, não acham? #FICOREVOLTADACOMISSO!

**VAMOS AOS AGRADECIMENTOS!**

**Lady Aredhel Anarion, Joana Patricia, IBlackI, wana campos, Chipped Cup, Evellyn Rodrigues, Delly Black Fenix, Julia Menezes, Julie, Thaty, JulieHoran... ** Fico tão, mas tãããão FELIZ quando leio os coments/rewies de vocês! Vocês são demais! Tem tanta coisa pra acontecer com esses dois... Vocês vão amar ainda mais o que está por vir! James é simplesmente tudo de bom (Vocês já sabem, né!) rsrsrsrrs

**EU QUERO JAMES POTTER PRA MIM! **:DDDDDD

É isso, até semana que vem!

**Tenham uma semana abençoada!**

**Aguardo retorno de vocês!**

**Beijinhos ;****

**MaryGheizon.**


	8. Capítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII**

A sala de espera na ala da maternidade do Hospital de Misericórdia já estava lotada de Potter's quando Lily e James chegaram.

Os dois casais mais velhos do clã tinham ido, bem como um representante de cada família, exceto Ryan e Lauren, Tedd e Hannah, já que os policiais da família encontravam-se em serviço, e suas esposas permaneciam em casa cuidando das crianças.

Alvo promovia apostas sobre o evento "desmaio de Jack". Os interessados tinham que apostar altas somas na crença de que Jack sobreviveria à provação com os pés no chão, ou desmaiaria antes, durante ou depois da chegada da filha. Ninguém tinha dúvida quanto ao sexo da criança.

— Obrigado, obrigado — agradeceu Alvo a James ao receber uma aposta de vinte dólares. — Está atrasado, portanto, só resta à alternativa… Jack vai desmaiar na própria cozinha quando chegar em casa. Vai querer?

— Está bem — concordou James. — Ele vai manter a compostura aqui e perdê-la mais tarde.

— Feito. — Alvo rascunhou em um pedaço de papel. — Aliás, James, lembre-se de que coloquei vinte dólares em você na aposta dos solteirões. Mantenha seu estilo avulso e descompromissado, primo. Sempre foi solteirão convicto e, se mudar de idéia, vou perder dinheiro.

— Pretendo manter minha forma de pensar atual — afirmou James.

Que era arranjar uma esposa, ter filhos, um lar de verdade, mas disso Alvo nem desconfiava. Na verdade, sempre desejara tudo isso, apenas jamais confessara a dificuldade que tinha para encontrar sua alma gêmea na multidão. Alvo reagiria muito mal se soubesse que seu primo "avulso e descompromissado" James pretendia se casar com Lílian Evans… de algum modo.

— Fico contente em saber — declarou Alvo. — Com certeza, gostaria que alguém determinasse por quanto tempo você e o xerife Montana no Arizona têm de ficar solteiros para eu pegar meu prêmio. Essa aposta dos solteirões é traiçoeira. Mas só porque não fui eu que a conduzi.

Lily riu.

— Está tão convencido, Alvo Potter. Com certeza, não há nada errado com sua auto-estima.

— Ora, o que posso dizer? — Alvo sorriu. — Ou se tem, ou não se…

— Prendam minha língua com uma colher — ameaçou Sirius, largado no sofá. — Não fale com ele, Lily. É um desperdício. Diga, alguém sabe como Jack e Jennifer vão batizar o bebê?

— Não — respondeu John Potter. — Jack disse que saberão com certeza quando virem o bebê. Já tenho um xará graças a Jane e Amos, Lucca é John Lucca Potter Malone — O futuro avô deu de ombros. — Não imagino como vão batizá-la.

— Felizmente, não teremos de esperar muito para descobrir — comentou Susan Potter, ansiosa. — Essa espera é cruel.

— Você se acostuma após meia dúzia de netos, Susan — afirmou John Potter. — Não é, Nelly?

— Não — respondeu a esposa , rindo. — Não importa quantas vezes venha a esta sala, sempre vai se sentir incapaz enquanto as horas passam. — Nelly fez uma pausa. — Lily, venha se sentar perto de mim, querida. Não a vejo há tanto tempo.

Lily cruzou a sala e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Nelly Potter. O resto do clã voltou a conversar, os assuntos variavam do clima ao campeonato de beisebol.

Nelly Potter sorriu afetuosa.

— Eu queria que se sentasse aqui comigo um pouco, Lily querida — declarou Nelly. — Assim como está, assim mesmo, ficou fácil adivinhar que está grávida.

A matriarca continuou:

— Não tinha certeza se você queria tornar o fato conhecido, já que não contou nada até agora. Se eu estiver errada, levante-se e faça uma declaração.

Lily empalideceu e tentou, em vão, encolher a barriga.

— Oh, céus, não — sussurrou. — Não quero fazer uma declaração sobre… — Olhou rapidamente ao redor da sala barulhenta. — Acha que mais alguém… Oh, é terrível, simplesmente horrível.

— Shh, shh… — Nelly apertou-lhe o joelho. — Não se preocupe. Você é como um membro desta família, Lily. Ninguém vai censurá-la. Se estiver feliz com o seu bebê, ficaremos também. Os Potter colocam fé na felicidade. Está contente com o bebê?

Lily sorriu discretamente.

— Sim… a maior parte do tempo. Quando estou realmente cansada, fico bastante assustada, mas… já amo este bebê e o quero muito.

— Ótimo. Perfeito — declarou Nelly, sorrindo. — É isso o que importa. Sabe o sexo? Já fez um ultra-som?

— Oh, não. Não fiz ultra-som. Talvez seja menino. Meninos são legais. Sim, são umas gracinhas, esses garotinhos. Mas, por outro lado, poderia ser menina. E elas também…

— Oi, tia Nelly — saudou James, surgindo de repente diante das duas.

— Olá, James — respondeu Nelly, sorrindo. — Que maravilha você estar aqui para o grande momento da vida de seu irmão. Pensei que estivesse no Texas.

— Cheguei esta noite. — James agachou-se diante de Lily e apoiou a mão em seus joelhos. — Aposto que não jantou ainda, Lírio. Que tal se eu fosse à lanchonete e lhe trouxesse um sanduíche e um copo de leite?

Lily lançou um olhar de pânico a Nelly e então a James.

— Não, obrigada, amigo James — respondeu, fitando-o severa. — Vou comer algo quando chegar em casa. Pode ir conversar com seus primos e fazer o que os rapazes fazem. Adeus, James, colega.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Está com olheiras, meu Lírio. Não notei quando viemos. Se demorar muito por aqui, vou levá-la para casa para que possa descansar.

— James — sussurrou Lily, com dentes cerrados. — Vá embora. Tenho certeza de que todos querem saber sobre Dallas. Vá lá dizer algo em texano à sua família… ou algo assim.

— Talvez uma das máquinas automáticas de venda neste andar tenha caixinhas de leite — ponderou James.

— Oh, céus! — Lily escondeu os rosto nas mãos. James levou as mãos às coxas e impulsionou-se para se levantar.

— Vou ver as máquinas.

Lily ergueu a cabeça só o bastante para espreitar entre os dedos e verificar que James realmente partira. Encarou Nelly Potter e quase gemeu alto ao vê-la estreitar o olhar. Não podia deixá-la especular.

— Então! Joey está contente com a chegada da irmãzinha? Imagino que ele esteja com Jilian, ou Hannah, ou… Joey é tão engraçadinho. Adorável. Vai ser um irmão e tanto, não acha, Nelly? Com certeza. A umidade do ar anda baixa. Agosto é tão abafado, sabe o que quero dizer? Eu…

— James será um pai maravilhoso — afirmou Nelly. — Todos os homens Potter são papais devotados. Imagino que James tenha decretado que é menino… Então, você terá um menino porque é assim que funciona. O pai sempre sabe, sem a menor dúvida. Estou entusiasmada por vocês dois, Lily, de verdade.

— Oh, mas… James, quem? — desconversou Lily, batendo os cílios.

Nelly riu.

— Tudo bem, não vou dizer nada. Você e James se amam, estão esperando um bebê e, fora isso, seus planos não são da minha conta. Tenho certeza de que informarão a família sobre as novidades quando estiverem prontos, e está tudo bem.

— Nelly, preste atenção — sussurrou Lily. — James é meu melhor amigo e eu sou a melhor amiga dele. Sim, nós nos amamos, mas não… não de forma romântica, não estamos apaixonados, apenas amor de amigos. Não vamos nos casar porque a paixão não existe.

— Minha criança — começou Nelly. — Eu estava nesta mesma sala há trinta e um anos quando James nasceu. Conheço e amo esse menino como se fosse meu próprio filho.

Continuou:

— James tem os expressivos olhos Potter. Eu o vi falando com você, olhando para você. Oh, sim, Lily, nosso James está definitivamente apaixonado, não importa o que diga. Isso não significa que ele esteja ciente da profundidade das emoções por você, ainda, mas…

— Não, não, não — declarou Lily. — Não quero parecer desrespeitosa, Nelly, mas está muito enganada. James e eu somos bons amigos… nada mais. Isto… aconteceu sem querermos— afirmou, indicando o abdome. — E repito… James e eu somos bons amigos, os melhores, camaradas, parceiros. Ponto final.

— Hum… A questão, Lily, é que meu querido John também é meu melhor amigo, assim como minha alma gêmea.

— Sua família tem uma abordagem estranha sobre esse assunto — comentou Lily, intrigada. — Realmente, inusitada.

James exclamou do outro lado da sala:

— Vejam quem encontrei nessa roupa verde de centro cirúrgico, pessoal! Senhoras e senhores, apresento meu irmão Jack, o mais novo papai deste clã. Oh, e aqui está minha mana caçula, Jane, direto da sala de parto também.

Todos se levantaram e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Lily respirou fundo e juntou-se ao grupo.

Jack ergueu as mãos, pedindo silêncio.

— Eu não desmaiei — declarou Jack. — Nem antes, nem durante, nem depois do nascimento da minha filha, nem vou fraquejar mais tarde, caso haja essa opção na aposta.

Abriu um sorriso largo.

— É uma menina, claro. Porque eu disse que seria, pesa três quilos e trezentos e setenta e seis gramas. Jennifer foi fantástica, a bebê não pára de chorar. Eu… — Emocionou-se. — Eu me sinto abençoado.

— Qual é o nome, filho? — indagou John.

— Ela se chama Abbey. — Jack olhou para James.

— Joey e Abbey. Soa bem. E, ela é Abbey… Lílian… Potter.

Lily arregalou os olhos, brilhantes de repente.

— Você… vai batizar a sua filha com o meu nome? Ah, Jack, nem sei o que dizer. É… quero dizer… obrigada. — Olhou ao redor. — Ei, James, onde você está? Ouviu isso? Jennifer e Jack vão batizar a bebê de Abbey Lílian Potter.

James aproximou-se de Lily. Ele pousou o braço em seus ombros delicados e a apertou contra si.

— Não é demais? — indagou Lily.

— Demais — confirmou ele, sorrindo.

Todos fitaram o par, enquanto eles continuavam sorrindo um para o outro.

— Bem! — Nelly colocou-se diante de Lily e James. — Quando poderemos ver Abbey Lílian? Jack? Jane?

— Vou verificar — declarou a médica. — Enquanto isso, podem abraçar o novo papai, pessoal. Ele se comportou muito bem lá dentro. Para Jennifer, nada de visitas esta noite, exceto para Jack, mas Abbey estará no berçário. Volto em um minuto.

Jack levou muitos abraços, apertos de mão e tapas nas costas, e as conversas paralelas recomeçaram. Quando Richard soltou Lily para dar um grande abraço no irmão, Nelly aproximou-se dela.

— James definitivamente está apaixonado — sussurrou Nelly. — Agora, você precisa descobrir como se sente em relação a ele naquele tempo que ainda tem, antes que ele descubra a verdade de seus próprios sentimentos.

— Mas…

— Não se apresse, querida — tranqüilizou Nelly. — O tempo guarda todas as respostas.

— Mas…

— Abbey Lílian Potter está pronta para receber a visita dos parentes — avisou Jane, da porta.

— Mas… — Lily viu Nelly se afastar. — Está enganada e… — Suspirou. — Ah, não importa.

— Vamos, Lírio! — chamou James. — Vamos conhecer sua xará.

Abbey Lílian Potter era linda, avaliou Lily, quando chegou sua vez de vê-la pela vitrine do berçário. Tão perfeita. Tinha cabelo loiro acinzentado, bochechas rosadas e era tão bonita. Além de pequenina. Nunca percebera antes como os recém-nascidos eram pequenos.

— O que você acha? — indagou James. — Linda, hein?

— Sim, é linda — concordou Lily. — Mas tão pequena, James, e indefesa e… Como é possível segurar uma criança tão pequena sem amassá-la?

— Com muito cuidado, acho — ponderou ele, risonho. — Não sei, Lírio. O instinto natural entra em ação e a coisa vai. — Deu de ombros. — Não pode ser tão difícil. Até Alvo conseguiu ajudar a cuidar das trigêmeas quando elas eram pequenas sem quebrá-las.

— Ouvi isso, James! — protestou Alvo. — Devo informar que já era profissional uma semana após a chegada das meninas em casa. Ora, deve haver algum tipo de aposta que eu possa promover sobre a proficiência dos novos papais. Hum. Vou pensar nisso.

— Digam boa noite a Abbey Lílian, pessoal — avisou Jane. — A hora de visita acabou. Jack, vá dar um beijo na sua esposa. Eu vou para casa dar as boas-novas a Amos. Até para todos.

Após se despedir de Jack, o grupo desceu de elevador e se dispersou no estacionamento, cada um dirigindo-se a seu veículo.

Lily permaneceu em silêncio durante o trajeto para casa, pensando no que Nelly Potter lhe dissera.

Nelly era uma mulher maravilhosa e inteligente, pensou Lily, mas dessa vez estava errada. James Potter não estava apaixonado por ela.

E ela com certeza não estava apaixonada por ele, tampouco.

Tratava-se apenas da força do desejo de Nelly. Ela simplesmente queria que o sobrinho tivesse aquilo que todos os outros Potter tinham. Mas simplesmente não estava lá, aquele amor romântico que Nelly pensava haver identificado nos expressivos olhos Potter de James.

Lily suspirou, deixando transparecer a frustração.

Nelly enganara-se. Fatos eram fatos. Não havia por que ficar triste. Ela e James simplesmente não estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Eram amigos que se amavam de forma fraternal e nada mais.

Lily suspirou novamente e convenceu-se a deixar o assunto de lado.

— O que foi, Lily? — indagou James, olhando-a rapidamente. — Você parece triste ou algo assim.

— Não, só estou cansada — afirmou ela. — E com fome. E com sede. Preciso tomar leite. Em casa, vou comer, beber e ir direto para a cama.

— Parece um bom plano — aprovou James. — Você precisa se alimentar, tomar seu leite e descansar. — Fez uma pausa.

— Você está me dando o melhor presente, Lírio. Meu filho. Nosso filho. Na próxima vez que a família Potter se reunir naquela sala, será para esperar a chegada do nosso bebê. Não é maravilhoso?

— É — concordou Lily, e franziu o cenho. — Sua tia Nelly já sabe. Olhou para mim e soube que eu estava grávida. Depois, você ficou insistindo que eu precisava comer e tomar leite… bem, Nelly descobriu que você é o pai naquele cenário charmoso. Que tal essa, Potter?

James riu.

— Sério? Tia Nelly descobriu? Bem, é quase impossível esconder algo de tia Margaret. Ela é esperta. Ora!

— Ora! — berrou Lily, e James encolheu-se. — Eu chamaria de desastre, isso, sim. Não estou pronta para a sua família, James. Não estou preparada para contar nem a meus pais que estou grávida, porque… simplesmente não sei o que dizer, como explicar que eu… — Levou a mão à têmpora. — Essa situação toda não é… não é engraçada, sr. Potter.

— Céus, Lírio, desculpe-me — murmurou James. — Não quis aborrecer você, juro que não. Ouça, estamos quase em casa. Faltam pouco quarteirões. Vou lhe preparar algo para comer. Está bem? Quer o leite quente? Leite quente é calmante. Sim, é isso o que vou fazer. Vou esquentar o leite e…

— James, pare de ser tão gentil comigo — protestou Lily, erguendo as mãos para o alto. — Acabo de gritar com você feito uma megera e…

— Megera — identificou James. — Sabia que muitas novelas e episódios de seriados foram baseados em A Megera Domada, de Shakespeare?

Lily riu e meneou a cabeça.

— Você é maluco. É impossível ficar zangada com você. Desculpe-me pelo ataque.

James estacionou e desligou o motor.

— Vou falar com tia Nelly, ruiva, e pedir-lhe que não conte a ninguém sobre o bebê ainda. Melhor assim?

— Não, tudo bem. Estou engordando rápido, lembra-se? Todo mundo vai saber logo, assim… prepare-se para responder a um "zilhão" de perguntas da sua família sobre o motivo de não estarmos casados. Oh, tenho horror a essa parte.

— Vou pensar em uma explicação. — James saltou e contornou o veículo. Algo como… Lily e eu vamos nos casar na semana que vem, ou Lily e eu nos casamos na semana passada, ou… Sim, só lhe faltava descobrir como convencer Lily a se casar com ele. Uau. — Vou lhe abrir a porta, Lírio. Espere.

— Por quê? Você nunca abriu a porta do carro para mim antes.

—Agora é diferente —justificou ele. —Muito diferente.

Lily franziu o cenho. James não estava abrindo a porta para ela, lembrou-se. Estava fazendo isso pelo bebê. Tratava-se da mulher que gerava o filho dele. E devia manter isso em mente.

No apartamento, Lily trocou de roupa e vestiu o robe verde confortável enquanto James se ocupava na cozinha, preparando omeletes e torradas, a única opção, devido à falta de mantimentos na geladeira e nos armários.

Saborearam o jantar em silêncio, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos. James arrumou a cozinha e só então se encaminhou à porta da sala.

— Vou deixar você descansar.

— Oh, sinto-me muito melhor agora, alimentada — confessou Lily. — Não precisa ir embora já.

— Preciso desfazer a mala, verificar a correspondência e tudo o mais — explicou Richard. — Até amanhã.

E se foi, deixando Lily parada no meio da sala, fitando a porta fechada.

— Bem — murmurou. — Está bem. Ótimo. Acho. Caminhou devagar para o quarto e estacou ao ouvir três batidas na parede. Apressou-se para responder e foi abrir a porta. Richard entrou de novo apressado.

— James, o que foi?

Ele se voltou de olhos arregalados.

— Formigas — resumiu ele, sem encará-la. — Meu apartamento foi invadido por formigas. As patifezinhas estão em toda parte. Deviam estar escondidas quando entrei em casa hoje, antes de irmos para o hospital, mas agora resolveram me desafiar. Terei de dormir aqui… com você.

Lily estreitou o olhar.

— Como?

— No sofá — especificou James, e estremeceu. — Não posso ficar lá e me deixar devorar por aquelas criaturinhas.

— Vá comprar inseticida e acabe com elas — sugeriu Lily — Você é maior do que elas, James.

— São muitas, ruiva. A situação exige um exterminador profissional. Vou falar com o proprietário amanhã cedo. Por enquanto, vou pegar emprestados um travesseiro e um cobertor e me instalar no seu sofá. Sem problemas. Vou pegar lençóis no seu armário, porque sei onde estão e você provavelmente não se lembra. Apenas finja que não estou aqui. Vá dormir. Boa noite, Lily.

Ela ficou boquiaberta, e então se recompôs, ao perceber que não tinha o que dizer.

— Boa noite, James.

Assim que Lily entrou no quarto, ele golpeou o ar em triunfo.

Sim! Conseguira. Que plano brilhante! Agora, ele e Lily moravam sob o mesmo teto.

O exército de formigas que ele inventara se mostraria bastante implacável, uma espécie nova e resistente aos produtos químicos normais desenvolvidos para acabar com elas.

Agora poderia mostrar a Lily que, embora não estivessem apaixonados, poderiam conviver bem, que ser amigos contava muito e que podiam se casar é criar o filho em um lar de verdade, com pai e mãe.

Seu plano estava em ação.

A batalha começara.

Queria vencer e venceria.

Tinha de vencer.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Suuuuurpresa, **garotas! Voltei um dia antes da data marcadaaa :DD Saudadees!

**Próxima atualização**... tandanrãããããããã...** AMANHÃ**! Isso meeeesmo, teremos atualização amanhã, **sexta-feira 14.12.2012**

**PS.: Lembrando garotas que essa história não é minha! É uma tradução e adaptação do romance: Baby: MacAllister-Made de Joan Elliott Pickart**

****Aproveitei esses dias pra adiantar as adaptações e acredito que antes do ano novo teremos terminado a fic! Afinal, ANO NOVO, adaptação novaaaa! rsrsrsrs

**Vamos aos Agradecimentos:**

**Delly Black Fenix, ****Joana Patricia, Evellyn Rodrigues, Ninha Souma, Kait weasley, yngrit :DD **Muito obrigadaa, pelos coments de vocês! Esse casal é simplemente apaixonante! Tá que os dois estão bastante lerdinhos... Principalmente a Lily... #EUJÁTERIAACEITADOOPEDIDODOJA MES! Mas vamos tentar entender a dificuldade que ela tem pra aceitar e acreditar o fato de estar apaixonada pelo melhor amigo, ainda mais estando grávida! Ela não quer se casar com ele pra depois ficar imaginando que foi apenas pelo bebê que eles se casaram! Mas como James é tudo de boooom, MARAVILHOSO que só ele rsrrsrsrs vai tentar mudar essa situação... (Aguardem os próximos capítulos ;DD)

**É isso aí, até amanhã garotas!**

**Beijinhos!**

**MaryGheizon.**


	9. Capítulo VIII

CAPÍTULO VIII

Hora de trivialidades! — anunciou Lily.

— Pode mandar — concordou James, animado.

Estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha de Lily, consumindo o jantar delicioso que James preparara enquanto ela trabalhava na agência de turismo. Bife de panela, purê de batata, cenouras cozidas. Lily saboreou cada garfada.

— Muito bem, aí vai: O hino nacional da Grécia tem 158 versos e não há notícia de ninguém que o tenha decorado.

James riu.

— Já sabia, porque li o postal que seus pais enviaram, e foi sua mãe que contou essa trivialidade. Não ganha pontos por essa, ruiva.

— Você leu a minha correspondência, James?

— Não, na verdade, não — assegurou ele. — Há uma lei informal que diz que postais são de domínio público.

— Não existe tal lei — afirmou Lily, irada. — Correspondência é correspondência. É particular.

— Errado — afirmou James, meneando a cabeça. — Pergunte ao carteiro que entrega essas coisas. Ele vai confirmar que postais são abertos a escrutínio público. O fato provavelmente vale alguns pontos no jogo de trivialidades, pensando bem… Principalmente porque você não sabia que isso era verdade.

Lily riu. — Você trapaceou.

— Não trapaceei — protestou James, indignado.

— Trapaceou, sim. Mas vou perdoá-lo por conta deste jantar fantástico. Estava mesmo saboroso, James, e gostei muito. — Ela fez uma pausa. — E então, acabaram com as formigas?

— Que nada. Deixei dois recados para o proprietário, mas ele ainda não deu retorno. Passei o meu telefone e o seu, e as duas secretárias eletrônicas estavam ligadas quando fui ao supermercado, mas… vou tentar novamente amanhã.

— Oh.

— Não se importa que eu use o seu sofá de novo, não é, Lírio? Quero dizer, se for contra, posso procurar um hotel ou ficar na casa dos meus pais. Minha mãe adoraria ter a mim debaixo da asa dela outra vez.

— Não, pode ficar — respondeu Lily. Embora mal tivesse pregado o olho na noite anterior, por estar ciente demais da proximidade de James. — Ora, não sou idiota. Cheguei em casa e o jantar estava na mesa, os armários e a geladeira, cheios de mantimentos, e meu apartamento, um brinco. Você é um colega de apartamento bastante desejável.

James teve vontade de espetar o garfo no coração. Agora ganhara o título de colega de apartamento? Raios. Não, não devia se desanimar. Havia apenas começado a luta.

— Eu tinha tempo livre, só isso — justificou. — O que fiz não foi grande coisa. Gosto de cozinhar e…

— Você não suporta bagunça — completou Lily, sorrindo. — Arrumou a casa porque estava ficando doido.

— Bem, mais ou menos. Sabe, ruiva, se colocasse as coisas no lugar após usá-las, não perderia tudo todo o tempo — aconselhou ele. — Por exemplo, você descalçou os sapatos assim que entrou no apartamento hoje. Estou vendo um pé no meio da sala, mas onde está o outro?

Lily soergueu-se na cadeira e olhou ao redor.

— Sei lá. Deve estar lá em algum lugar.

— Debaixo do sofá.

— É? Está brincando? Bem, eu o teria encontrado, eventualmente.

— Sim, mas pense nisso — continuou James, inclinando-se em sua direção. — Se tivesse dedicado dez segundos para ir ao quarto guardar os sapatos no armário, eles estariam prontos para uso na próxima vez que os quisesse. É realmente simples.

— Vou tentar a sua teoria… um dia desses — prometeu Lily. — Oh, não sei, James. Administro a agência como uma máquina lubrificada, mas quando chego em casa, só quero…

— Relaxar — completou ele, rindo.

— Isso não foi gentil — acusou ela, embora sorrisse. — Não sou relaxada em casa, sou… descontraída. Pronto. É isso.

James ergueu o sobrolho.

— Imagine esse tipo de descontração quando o bebê estiver aqui. Vai precisar de mamadeiras prontas, não poderá ficar sem fraldas no meio da noite e terá de manter a roupa lavada em dia.

Lily franziu o cenho.

— Nisso tem razão. Talvez eu deva começar a aplicar minhas habilidades organizacionais em casa também. Farei isso… talvez… mais tarde, em poucos meses. Não, você tem razão. Preciso me organizar a partir de agora, ou terei problemas quando o bebê chegar.

— Isso mesmo — apoiou James. — Vai gostar de ter uma casa organizada, Lírio. Eu garanto que sim.

— Mas não espere milagres — avisou ela. — Não posso mudar da noite para o dia, sabe.

— Mas pode mudar se estiver determinada. — James ficou sério de repente. — Todos podemos mudar. Nossas ações e atitudes não são perenes. A fim de crescer como pessoa, todos precisamos estar abertos a novas idéias, ansiosos por nos ajustar ao que nos cerca e…

— Oh, está bem — concordou Lily. — Vou me esforçar. Vou colocar os sapatos no armário sempre que chegar em casa do trabalho.

James franziu o cenho.

— É um começo… acho. — Lembrou-se de algo. — Fiz torta de cereja com base em uma receita.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

— É? Receita de quem?

— De meu pai. Quando éramos pequenos, meu pai e eu fazíamos o jantar duas noites por semana, e minha mãe, nos outros dias. Quando Jane veio morar conosco, uniu-se ao grupo de minha mãe. Jack reclamava, mas eu me divertia.

— Espantoso — avaliou Lily. — Por que nunca me contou isso antes?

— O assunto não surgiu, acho. Agora, apareceu, porque estamos morando juntos.

— Podia falar diferente, James? Não estamos morando juntos, estamos apenas…

— Estamos morando juntos — teimou James. — Fazemos as refeições, dormimos, passamos o tempo sob o mesmo teto. Isso, na minha opinião, é morar junto.

— Sim, mas a expressão morar junto implica duas pessoas estarem tendo… um relacionamento. Quero dizer… — Lily ergueu o queixo. — Não estamos dormindo juntos.

— É verdade — admitiu James, pensativo. — Claro, podíamos fazer amor, se quiséssemos. — Deu de ombros. — Mas não queremos.

Lily franziu o cenho.

— Não queremos?

— Claro que não — respondeu James, fitando-a com atenção. — A noite de amor que partilhamos foi um acaso feliz, fruto de uma série de circunstâncias que resultaram em… — Pigarreou. — A verdade, Lílian, é que resultou no ato de amor mais lindo que já partilhei com alguém em toda a minha vida.

— Oh, eu sei — confessou Lily, sonhadora, fitando o espaço. — Não vou discutir quanto a isso, James. Foi tão… esqueça — Recompôs-se.

— Não posso. — Ele pousou a mão sobre a dela na mesa. — Tentei. Acredite. Mas simplesmente não posso apagar as lembranças da nossa noite juntos. Sem mencionar que resultou no nosso garotinho, algo ainda mais difícil de esquecer. Aquilo definitivamente aconteceu, Lílian, e foi… foi muito especial.

— Sim — concordou ela suave. — Sim, foi.

O calor da mão de James subia pelo braço dela, alcançando os seios como uma corrente elétrica. Agora, espalhava-se por todo o seu corpo, aquecendo cada célula.

Por que James lhe causava tal impacto sensual? Tratava-se de seu melhor amigo, não seu amante. Bem, fizeram amor naquela noite gloriosa, mas… Arre, era tudo tão inquietante e confuso.

Lily recolheu a mão e levantou-se.

— Você cozinhou, eu arrumo a cozinha. É justo.

— De jeito nenhum — protestou James. — Você trabalhou o dia inteiro, Lírio. Eu só passei no escritório e entreguei meu relatório. Vá erguer os pés e eu cuido da bagunça aqui.

— Você também fez as compras, limpou o apartamento e preparou uma refeição maravilhosa. — Lily meneou a cabeça. — Não, eu vou arrumar a cozinha.

James se levantou.

— Vamos entrar em um acordo, está bem? Faremos isso juntos.

— Assim está bem — concedeu ela. — Vamos acabar na metade do tempo. Então, vou vestir meu robe verde e assistir a Casablanca na televisão. Não pense que vou usar o robe verde por estar preocupada ou indisposta. Eu o uso às vezes simplesmente porque é confortável.

— Você usava o robe verde na noite em que… — James pigarreou e recolheu os pratos da mesa. — Não tenho certeza se serei capaz de vê-la naquele robe horrível sem me lembrar de… Esqueça.

— Talvez seja melhor não usá-lo enquanto você estiver… enquanto estivermos…

— Morando juntos — completou ele, levando os pratos a pia. — Um raio não vai cair na sua cabeça se você disser isso, Lily. Nós estamos morando juntos.

— Está bem, está bem — concordou Lily. — Então… estamos… estamos morando juntos. Mas só até você exterminar as formigas.

— As o quê? Oh! Sim! As formigas. Claro, elas deviam pelo menos pagar o aluguel, se vão morar no meu apartamento. — Ele começou a carregar a lava-louça. Lily levou mais pratos da mesa e pousou-os no balcão.

— Não acha estranho as formigas terem invadido só o seu apartamento? Não vi uma sequer aqui.

— Quem sabe o que se passa na cabeça de uma formiga? Ei, tem jogo de futebol na televisão hoje, vai ser disputado.

— Mas vai passar Casablanca também — resmungou Lily.

— Lírio, você já viu esse filme pelo menos vinte vezes — acusou James, guardando o resto de carne e legumes na geladeira.

— Vinte e duas, mas nunca me canso dele — informou ela. — É um clássico, um dos filmes mais românticos já feitos.

— Hum — grunhiu James. Limpou o balcão e enxaguou o pano. — Pronto. A cozinha está arrumada.

— É, e eu não ajudei muito.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Ouça, que tal se eu trouxer a minha televisão para cá e assistir ao jogo com o som desligado, enquanto você chora com seu filme? Que tal?

Lily sorriu.

— Você é um gênio.

— Não, só um homem tentando lidar com o desafio que é morar com uma mulher.

— E está se saindo bem — afirmou Lily. Pôs-se na ponta dos pés para beijar James no rosto.

Ele voltou à cabeça no momento exato, e seus lábios se roçaram de leve. Fitaram-se nos olhos, e o tempo pareceu congelar. Seus corações dispararam.

Cada um deu um passo à frente para diminuir a distância. Lily levou os braços ao pescoço de James, e ele a envolveu pela cintura.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, e ela correspondeu com total abandono, saboreando o gosto dele, deleitada com os braços fortes e a onda de calor que lhe invadia o corpo.

Lily percebeu a ereção dele, excitando-se ao saber que James a queria tanto quanto ela o queria. O momento tinha uma qualidade sensual, que os enredava com mais força… mais ardor… e não permitia que se soltassem.

James gemeu. Lily também emitiu um som de abandono.

Lílian Evans! Chamou a consciência. O que pensa que está fazendo?

Ela interrompeu o beijo, respirou fundo e recuou um passo, forçando James a liberá-la.

— Isso… — Respirou fundo. — Isso não devia ter acontecido.

— Por que não? — questionou James. — Por que não, Lily? Desejamos um ao outro. Não há nada de errado nisso.

— Nada de errado? — protestou ela, levando as mãos aos quadris. — Céus, James, é deselegante. Estamos falando de luxúria aqui. Sexo. Não amor entre duas pessoas, amor pleno, apenas sexo fisicamente satisfatório.

— Não — discordou ele, meneando a cabeça. — É mais que isso. Não somos estranhos que se encontraram em um bar de solteiros e decidiram ir até o fim. Nós nos respeitamos, conhecemos um ao outro melhor do que algumas pessoas se conhecem durante uma vida inteira. Nós nos amamos também, do nosso jeito. Somos amigos, Lily, e isso conta muito, de verdade.

— Mas não basta — afirmou ela, as lágrimas brotando.

— Basta, sim — teimou James, agarrando-a pelos ombros. — Não percebe, Lírio? Nossa amizade é base sólida para um casamento. Podemos fazer dar certo, se estivermos determinados, se concordarmos que é isso o que queremos. Seremos uma família. Você, eu e o nosso filho. Será ótimo, Lírio. Será.

— Não, não, não — refutou ela, enxugando as lágrimas. — Eu me vejo sentada à cama da nosso filhinho… "Conte-me como foi que você e papai se apaixonaram", pedirá ele. "Foi romântico, mãe? Como era, o que sentia, o que pensava. Como soube que papai era sua alma gêmea para a eternidade?"

Lily o encarou:

— O que direi a ele, James? "Bem, filho, não foi bem assim. Seu pai e eu éramos apenas amigos que sentiam atração um pelo outro. Almas gêmeas? Não. Apaixonados? Não, nunca chegamos a esse ponto. Éramos camaradas, parceiros. Éramos…"

— Pare, Lílian, pare — ordenou James, soltando-a. — Basta.

Ela se abraçou.

— Por que está disposto a aceitar menos do que sonhou ter com uma mulher, James? Vem procurando sua alma gêmea, esperando encontrá-la e ter tudo, assim como os outros Potter.

E continuou:

— Só porque criamos uma vida juntos não significa… Oh, James, não percebe? Não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro como devíamos, para planejar uma vida juntos como marido e mulher. Simplesmente, não… não estamos apaixonados.

— Como sabe? — rebateu ele, erguendo a voz. — O que a torna especialista no assunto, Lily?

Justificou:

— Minha família está convencida de que as almas gêmeas são também as melhores amigas umas das outras. Como sabe que eu e você, amigos que somos, não somos também almas gêmeas? Já pensou que podemos estar apaixonados e não saber?

Lily ergueu o queixo.

— Não seja ridículo. Nós saberíamos, se fosse verdade.

— Oh, mesmo? Bem, explique-me então. Quais são os sinais, os sentimentos, as emoções… o que uma pessoa experimenta quando está apaixonada? Vamos, diga.

— Bem, como posso saber? — rebateu ela, erguendo a voz também. — Nunca me apaixonei na minha vida inteira. Eu… eu imagino que… que uma pessoa simplesmente sabe quando… simplesmente sente… simplesmente… — Agitou as mãos. — Não faço à mínima idéia de como duas pessoas percebem que estão apaixonadas. Não sei.

James suspirou.

— Nem eu. Mas o que temos é bastante para um casamento e para criar uma criança.

— Não. Não basta.

— Está bem — desistiu James. — O assunto está encerrado… por enquanto. Vou buscar minha televisão. Seja camarada e me sirva uma fatia de torta, sim? Obrigado, colega.

— Não precisa ficar tão aborrecido — protestou Lily às costas dele.

Sobressaltou-se quando ele bateu a porta. Então, sem querer, levou os dedos aos lábios ainda latejantes devido à intensidade do beijo que partilhara com James. A seguir, acariciou o abdome dilatado.

— Oh, benzinho — murmurou, vertendo lágrimas. — Estou tão confusa, tão desnorteada. Sua mamãe está um bagaço, querido. Só espero poder entender meus sentimentos complexos, porque meu relacionamento com seu papai… meu futuro inteiro… estão em jogo.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Olááá, garotas :DDD**

E como prometido tá aí mais um capítulo dos lindos e irritantes James e Lily! rsrsrs Adooooro!

**A próxima atualização será na Quinta-feira 20.12.2012**

**Vamos aos Agradecimentos:**

**Ninha Souma, Julia Menezes, Evellyn Rodrigues, Thaty, Julie Horan. **Muito obrigadaa pela atenção de vocês com a fic! Fico muuito feliz com os coments de vocês! Ainda estou escolhendo a minha próxima adaptação, como tenho alguns livros salvos no pc fico na dúvida sobre qual escolher pra adaptar rsrsrsrs... Espero contar com vocês nessa próxima aventura, prevista para iniciar na primeira semana de Janeiro de 2013.

**Obrigada pela atenção, garotas!**

**Beijinhos ;****

**Aguardo retorno :DDD**

**MaryGheizon.**


	10. Capítulo IX

CAPITULO IX

Lily sorriu ao entrar no apartamento, mas franziu o cenho ao fechar a porta, intrigada por não encontrar James a sua espera, como todos os dias naquela última semana.

— James?

O silêncio perdurava.

Atravessou a sala, pegou o corredor e entrou no quarto. Tinha ciência e se inquietava com o fato de se sentir frustrada por James não estar em casa.

Guardou os sapatos no armário, trocou de roupa, optando por calça de gravidez e camiseta grande, sem se esquecer de pendurar o vestido que usara para trabalhar.

Tudo certinho e arrumado, pensou, sorrindo. Estava mesmo se adaptando ao programa de organização doméstica, e até que não era tão difícil manter tudo no lugar.

Onde estaria James? Ponderou, de volta à sala. Um bilhete. Talvez ele tivesse deixado um bilhete informando aonde fora e a que horas voltaria.

Uma busca na cozinha, onde não havia nada em preparação, não rendeu nenhuma pista do paradeiro de James.

Largou-se no sofá da sala, suspirando. Apoiou a cabeça no encosto e fitou o teto.

Que tolice, repreendeu-se. Sentir-se tão vazia e tão… tão solitária, só porque James não estava no apartamento para recebê-la após um longo dia de trabalho.

Estavam só morando juntos, segundo definira James havia uma semana, mas agora percebia o quanto apreciava a companhia dele, e como era bom ter alguém para quem voltar a cada dia, alguém com quem conversar e interagir durante o jantar e o anoitecer.

Raios, sentia falta de James e queria que ele entrasse por aquela porta naquele instante.

Contenha-se, Lílian, pensou, torcendo os lábios desgostosa. Aquele morar juntos era um arranjo temporário.

James só ocuparia seu sofá até que o exército de formigas no apartamento dele sucumbisse ao inseticida do pessoal da dedetização… ou até ter de partir para outra missão de trabalho.

Sabia daquilo tudo, aceitava o fato, só não estivera preparada para encontrar o apartamento vazio naquele dia. Comprara um presente para James e estava ansiosa para entregá-lo no jantar.

Como era possível a rotina de apenas uma semana se transformar em norma para um longo período?

— Oh, pare — ralhou, em voz alta. — Está pirando novamente, Lílian Evans. Você pensa demais.

Levantou-se ao ouvir a chave na porta. James entrou carregado de pacotes e empurrou a porta com o pé.

— Oi! — saudou Lily. — Estava imaginando aonde você teria ido. Não que seja da minha conta, mas procurei um bilhete… não que você seja obrigado a me contar onde está a cada segundo, mas… Estou contente que tenha chegado, James.

Ele estacou e a fitou carinhoso.

— Obrigado. É bom ouvir isso, Lírio. É bom estar aqui, estar… em casa.

Meia sala os separava enquanto sorriam um ao outro. Não se moveram. Não era preciso diminuir a distância, pois, de algum modo, sentiam-se ligados, como se estivessem a apenas alguns centímetros.

Então, deixaram de sorrir, à medida que um sentimento estranho os envolveu… um sentimento que criou uma aura de sensualidade, de calor, de desejo pulsante que fez seus corações dispararem.

James quebrou o encanto desviando o olhar.

— Não pensei que demoraria tanto, ruiva, ou teria deixado um bilhete. Seria a atitude mais correta, e eu teria tomado à providência, se soubesse que pedir demissão levava tanto tempo. Trouxe comida chinesa para o jantar. Espero que não se importe. Sei que você gosta e…

— Espere — pediu Lily, erguendo a mão. — Você pediu demissão? Do seu emprego? Pediu demissão?

— Pedi — confirmou James. — Vamos jantar enquanto a comida está quente.

Lily serviu soda em dois copos altos enquanto James retirava pequenas caixas brancas dos pacotes. Ela posicionou os copos, os pratos e talheres, tomou uma cadeira e olhou para James.

— Não agüento mais esperar. Você pediu demissão? Por quê?

— Sirva-se — decretou James. — O bebê está com fome. Onde está seu leite?

— Leite não combina com comida chinesa. Eu tomo mais tarde — prometeu Lily, e serviu-se das especialidades. Saboreou uma garfada e assentiu. — Delicioso. Mas você pediu demissão?

James ergueu um dedo, consumiu um pouco da comida e só então a encarou.

— Falei com meu superior e avisei que, de agora em diante, só aceito tarefas em locais próximos o bastante para eu voltar para casa todas as noites. Ele disse que era totalmente impossível.

— Então, eu disse que aceitaria trabalhos se não conseguisse resolver o problema em duas semanas, seria rendido por outro profissional, que ficaria até o final. Ele disse que não era eficiente nem praticável. — James deu de ombros. — Então, pedi demissão. Quer arroz?

— Já peguei — respondeu Lily. — James, estou perdida. Ainda não estendi por que fez isso.

Ele se recostou na cadeira.

— Lírio, quase fiquei maluco na última missão. Só pensava em você aqui sozinha, grávida, e eu longe de você. Quero estar aqui todos os dias até o bebê nascer, não ouvir pelo telefone que você está engordando como uma leitoa.

— Oh, obrigada. — Lily riu, mas logo ficou séria. — É muito comovente, James, mas não acha que pedir demissão foi uma atitude um tanto drástica?

— Não. Quero estar a seu lado durante os meses remanescentes até o bebê nascer. Além disso, que tipo de pai seria, se nunca estivesse em casa? Provavelmente, teria de me apresentar a meu próprio filho toda vez que voltasse de um trabalho, ou usar um crachá, ou algo assim.

— Isso foi engraçado — comentou Lily, rindo. James inclinou-se para a frente.

— Não, Lílian, não há nada de engraçado nisso. Vou ser pai e isso é muito importante para mim. Quero ser o melhor nesse papel, e não poderia naquele emprego que me mantinha afastado durante semanas. Entende?

Lily assentiu.

— Sim, entendo, respeito e admiro a sua decisão. Mas não está um pouco jovem para se aposentar?

— Não planejo ficar sentado na poltrona nem batendo uma bolinha branca em um campo de golfe o dia inteiro. Vou abrir minha própria empresa de assessoria a sistemas computacionais. Resolverei pessoalmente os trabalhos na região, e uma equipe vai cuidar dos problemas que necessitam de viagem e estadias prolongadas.

James entusiasmava-se:

— Tenho muito dinheiro guardado, porque estava sempre tão ocupado que nem tinha tempo para gastar. Meu pé-de-meia vai prover o sustento no início da empresa. Não oferecerei apenas soluções para os problemas nos sistemas, mas também análise e especificação de sistemas que atendam às necessidades dos clientes. Pronto. Em resumo, é isso. O que acha?

— Acho… — Lily deteve-se ao sentir as lágrimas brotando.

— Acho que nosso filho será um garotinho sortudo por ter você como pai, James. Você é… é maravilhoso por colocá-lo em primeiro lugar e… — Lily deu uma fungadela e meneou a cabeça.

— Você também vem em primeiro lugar, assim como eu — afirmou ele. — O que quero dizer é que você merece mais do que lidar com essa gravidez sozinha enquanto eu me mato de trabalhar naquelas viagens. Não terá de cuidar do bebê sozinha, tampouco, porque não vou mais passar um tempão fora. Você é tão importante quanto o bebê, Lírio. Continuou:

— A questão é que eu também sou. Estou atendendo às minhas necessidades também com essa decisão. Quero, e terei a oportunidade de ver você todos os dias, notar seu orgulho com o nosso bebê, e estar presente quando ele nascer, e depois, em cada etapa da vida do nosso garotinho. Pedi demissão por nós todos, pela nossa… família, que somos eu, você e Baby Potter.

— Ohh — choramingou Lily. — Ohh.

— Ai, lá vamos nós! — James sacou um lenço do bolso. — Sempre ganho uma caixa de lenços de algum parente no Natal. Tenho um monte de lenços.

— O número está caindo — avisou Lily, assoando o nariz. — As máquinas de lavar os consideram guloseimas.

— Isso era outra coisa que queria conversar com você — aproveitou James.

— O quê? Que lhe devo um "zilhão" de lenços?

— Não. Há muitos na gaveta da cômoda ainda. Estou falando sobre você deixar de lavar a roupa. É um trabalho braçal, Lírio, não devia fazer isso. Eu cuido dessa parte, de agora em diante. Se não tiver tempo de usar a lavanderia do prédio, mandarei lavar fora. A questão é: não precisa mais se preocupar com isso.

— Ohh — exclamou Lily, e levou o lenço ao nariz novamente.

— Quero saber o que achou do apelido Baby Potter — retomou James. — Lembra-se de que discutimos sobre isso quando eu estava em Dallas?

- Sim, lembro-me — afirmou Lily. — Mas não vejo solução. Oh, não sei, James… é estranho um nome duplo.

Não se você se casasse comigo e se tornasse uma Potter, pensou James. Não a pressione, ela pode se zangar e mandá-lo de volta a seu apartamento com inseticida imaginário para eliminar as formigas também imaginárias.

Implorar também não daria certo. Sua melhor opção era continuar como estavam… morando juntos, fazendo dar certo dia após dia, até Lily se convencer de que o que tinham era mais do que suficiente para amparar o futuro juntos.

Mas eram noites de pura agonia. No sofá desconfortável, sonhava com Lily, pensava em ir ao quarto e beijá-la sem parar…

— James?

— O quê?

— Por que está gritando?

— Desculpe-me. Estava pensando em outra coisa. — Pensando no caminho até a sua cama, doce Lily. — Onde estávamos?

— Baby Potter.

— Oh, sim. Bem, certo, vamos dar um tempo nesse assunto, já que não temos solução ainda. Que tal?

— Ótimo. Oh, eu lhe comprei um presente hoje, James. Eu o vi e pensei em você… volto já.

Lily voltou com uma sacola nas mãos, que entregou a James.

— Abra. Ele tirou um livro de capa dura.

— Ora! — Sorrindo, leu o título: — Então, Você Vai Ser Papai! Muito obrigado, Lily. Vou ler tudo. Pensou em mim quando o viu?

— Foi.

— Interessante — avaliou ele, e buscou o pacote que deixara na mesa. — Este é para você. Eu o vi e pensei em você.

Lily abriu o pacote e surpreendeu-se.

— Oh, céus. Você comprou Então, Você Vai Ser Mamãe! — Ela abraçou o volume. — Não é estranho, James, termos comprado os livros da série? Não acha um tanto… assombroso?

— Não sei — respondeu ele, pensativo, contemplando o presente. — Espere um pouco… Aconteceu o mesmo com um amigo de Jack. Brandon e Andréa deram-se o mesmo presente no Natal. Aqueles globos de água com floquinhos brancos que parecem neve caindo quando os agitamos. As tias velhinhas de Brandon disseram que aquela coincidência significava que… estavam apaixonados um pelo outro e que isso já estava determinado… no "plano superior", segundo elas. É isso o que significa, Lily, é essa a mensagem dos presentes iguais. Brandon e Andréa eram… almas gêmeas.

Lily largou o livro sobre a mesa como se estivesse pelando.

— É… é uma história muito romântica. — Encarou James desconfiada. — Mas é só isso… uma história.

— Era verdade — teimou James. — Brandon e Andréa estão muito felizes casados e iniciaram uma família. Era verdade, Lírio.

Lily agarrou-se à borda da mesa.

— Não tem nada a ver conosco, James — advertiu. — Sabemos exatamente onde estamos emocionalmente um em relação ao outro. Somos amigos. Estes livros que compramos são… uma coincidência, só isso.

— Lílian, raciocine. Existem uns duzentos títulos sobre bebês e pais de primeira viagem na loja em que eu entrei e tenho certeza de que na loja em que você entrou também. — James agitou o livro no ar. — Isso significa algo, e acho que devíamos analisar. De acordo com tia Prudence e tia Charity, você e eu somos…

— Não! — Lily bateu na mesa. — Você me ama, James, mas não está apaixonado por mim, não importa o que sua tia Nelly ache. O tempo e a atenção, os cuidados a meu redor não se dirigem a mim, mas ao bebê que estou carregando. Sei disso. Você sabe disso. Pessoas apaixonadas sabem disso, céus.

— Minha tia Nelly está convencida de que eu estou apaixonado por você?

— Bem, sim, e tentei convencê-la de que estava enganada. — Lily agitava-se de frustração. — Ela disse que via isso nos seus olhos Potter… e não me deu ouvidos quando eu… esqueça. Você não está apaixonado por mim.

James ergueu o sobrolho.

— Como a gente sabe que está apaixonado? Hum? Diga, Lílian, com toda a sua sabedoria e experiência.

— Não vou discutir isso novamente, James — avisou ela, retomando o jantar.

— Por que não?

Lily só meneou a cabeça e continuou mastigando.

— Disse que sabe que não estou apaixonado por você — repassou ele. — Não a ouvi dizendo que tem certeza de que não está apaixonada por mim.

Lily engoliu em seco e apontou o garfo na direção de James.

— Semântica — rebateu ela. — Eu quis dizer que sabemos que não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro. Ponto final. Mude de assunto. Acabe o jantar. Vá verificar as baixas de formiga no seu apartamento. Tenho muito com que me preocupar, James, sem sobrecarregar meu cérebro ainda mais.

— Mas, Lily…

— Não. — Lily largou o garfo, levantou-se e recuou. — Vou ter um bebê, James, e às vezes fico assustada porque não sei se serei uma boa mãe, embora deseje muito ser.

Ela continuou:

— Hoje escrevi uma longa carta a meus pais, contando que estou grávida, e sei, no fundo do coração, sei que eles me darão apoio, mas tenho medo de decepcioná-los por não ser casada e…

— Lílian…

— Fique aí e me ouça. – James ergueu as duas mãos.

— Está bem. Não vou me mexer.

— Obrigada. — Lily respirou fundo. — Às vezes, fico tão cansada, James, que choro de exaustão e, quando penso no futuro, tentando ser mãe e continuando com minha carreira…

Ela continuou:

— Oh, sim, minha carreira. Eu disse à minha equipe hoje que estou grávida e eles ficaram felizes e me parabenizaram, mas vi as perguntas não formuladas a respeito do pai da criança em cada rosto e…

— Seria tão mais fácil simplesmente convencer-me de que estou apaixonada por você, e assim nos casaríamos, compraríamos uma casa, você estaria presente todo o tempo, e eu não ficaria sozinha e assustada e…

— Ah, Lírio… — James passou a mão nos cabelos.

— Às vezes, James, tenho medo de mim mesma. — Lily levou a mão ao peito. — De mim. E se eu concordasse? E se eu me convencesse de que estou apaixonada por você e, de algum modo, encontrasse um modo de… de convencê-lo de que está apaixonado por mim, quando sabemos que não estamos, porque somos apenas bons amigos? E então, James? E se eu fizesse essa coisa horrível só por estar muito cansada e… acabasse arruinando nossa vida, a do nosso filho e… Você e eu estaríamos juntos por um motivo falso. – Lily conjeturou mais:

— Oh, poderia ficar tudo bem durante anos, enquanto o nosso filho crescesse e nós nos concentrássemos nele. Mas ele eventualmente sairia de casa para encontrar seu próprio caminho, que é a ordem natural das coisas.

— E aí? Você e eu nos encararíamos e imaginaríamos o que estávamos fazendo juntos ali, sentados à mesa da cozinha. Sentiríamos mágoa um do outro, porque não haveria mais motivo para continuarmos.

Lily finalizou, as lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto:

— Não teríamos nada, e eu teria perdido meu melhor amigo nessa brincadeira.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e entregou-se às lágrimas.

James aproximou-se e abraçou-a. Enterrou o rosto nos cabelos sedosos por algum tempo e, então, ergueu a cabeça e suspirou.

— Tem razão, Lírio — concedeu James. — Teríamos de arcar com as conseqüências, se baseássemos o casamento na amizade somente. Realmente achei que daria certo… Mas estava errado, vejo claramente agora.

— Ah, raios, não daria certo. Não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro e, por isso, não basta. Tia Nelly interpretou mau o que quer que tenha visto nos meus olhos Potter, e foi só uma coincidência termos comprado os livros da mesma série e… e não tem formiga no meu apartamento.

– Lily ergueu a cabeça, confusa. — Como é?

— Inventei tudo, Lírio — confessou ele, ainda abraçando-a. — Realmente, acreditei que, se conseguisse provar que podíamos morar sob o mesmo teto, morar juntos, você acabaria se convencendo de que nossa amizade bastava para suportar um casamento.

— Você mentiu sobre as formigas? Não há nenhum exército de formigas no seu apartamento?

— Não — admitiu ele, baixando os ombros. — Vi uma joaninha em uma planta, mas… não, não há formigas. Lamento ter mentido, Lily, e espero que me perdoe, mas acreditava realmente que estava no caminho certo e… Mas não estava. Só amizade não basta para ter um… para ter algo eterno.

— Não, não basta — sussurrou Lily. — E o desculpo pela mentira sobre as formigas. Foi muito meigo da sua parte, James, porque teve de dormir nesse sofá desconfortável para realizar o que achava ser o melhor para nós e nosso filho.

James tomou-lhe o rosto.

— Ah, Lírio — lamentou, meneando a cabeça. — Por que tudo tem de ser tão complicado para nós?

Lily suspirou.

— Não sei, James, mas é.

Ele a beijou na testa e já ia soltá-la, mas Lily agarrou-lhe os pulsos.

— Faça amor comigo, James. Por favor? Tivemos uma noite juntos e, para mim, ela pertence ao bebê porque foi quando a concebemos. Quero lembranças do nosso amor só para mim… e para você, se as quiser. Estou pedindo demais?

— Ah, não, Lírio, não está. — James beijou-a de leve. — Nosso filho teve a noite dele. Esta será nossa, minha e sua.

James aprofundou o beijo, abafando os soluços de Lily. Os corações se aceleraram, e o calor do desejo tomou conta de seus corpos como a corrente de um rio caudaloso.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e a ergueu nos braços. No quarto, pousou-a na cama, acendeu o abajur no criado-mudo e afastou a colcha.

Despiram-se e se deitaram. James apoiou-se no braço enquanto acariciava a barriguinha de Lily.

— Tem certeza de que não vamos machucá-lo? — questionou, com a voz cheia de paixão.

— Ele vai ficar bem — afirmou Lily. — Esta é a nossa noite, James.

— Sim.

Ele a beijou, introduzindo a língua na maciez da boca. Lily enterrou as mãos nos cabelos espessos dele e correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma paixão.

James concentrou-se num seio intumescido com a gravidez. Lily acariciou-lhe as costas, extasiada com a força e a potência másculas.

Não raciocinavam, não ali, naquele mundo particular, onde só sentiam as carícias, os aromas, o prazer… Em busca do êxtase.

As chamas do desejo os envolveram rapidamente.

— Li… Lily!

— Sim. Oh, sim, James!

Ele a penetrou devagar, contendo-se, cuidadoso, até ela jogar a cabeça para trás e se contorcer em busca de mais prazer. Bailaram num ritmo perfeito. Uma dança particular, perdidos no calor do desejo, flutuando e subindo. O ritmo intensificou-se e, no instante final, gritaram os nomes um do outro, aflitos.

Então, relaxaram, voltando a terra.

James rolou para o lado e aninhou Lily em seus braços, enquanto guardavam aquele momento especial, só deles, em um lugar especial da memória.

Seus corações se acalmaram, os corpos esfriaram, e a realidade se impôs.

Sem falar nada, mas ciente de que era o curso natural, James deixou a cama, vestiu-se e saiu.

Quando a porta do apartamento se fechou, Lily chorou por aquilo que poderia ter sido, mas que nunca seria.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Olááá, garotas :DD**

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Eu, particularmente, **ADOREI! 3**

**Próxima atualização (Depois do fim do mundooo que não será amanhã! rsrsrs) Quarta-feira 26.12.2012**

**Ps.: Lembrando que será o penúltimo capítulo de MEU AMIGO, MEU AMOR!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS:**

**Evellyn Rodrigues, Joana Patricia, Ninha Souma, Delly Black Fenix,** Muuuuuito obrigada meus amores pela atenção de vocês, por acompanhar a fic desde o início e sempre deixando seus comentários, comentários estes que adooooro ler :DD Fico realmente muito FELIZ! Também peço miiil desculpas por alguns erros, garanto a vocês que leio e releio muitas vezes antes de postar cada capítulo, mas as vezes a minha vista dá uma escapadinha rsrsrsrsr

**É isso, até semana que vem! **

**FELIZ NATAL pra vocês, cheio de muitas bençãos e alegrias! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee muito AMOR :DD**

**Beijinhos ;****

**MaryGheizon. **

* * *

"Queridos, o mundo acaba um pouco todo dia. Fiquem tranquilos, ele não vai terminar amanhã. Por isso, paguem as contas em dia, digam por favor, com licença e obrigado, sorriam para o porteiro, sejam educados no trânsito, respeitem o vizinho, não façam fofoca, cuidem da saúde e da alma e passem bons momentos com as pessoas que vocês amam. É que um dia o mundo vai acabar para cada um de nós. E o bom é olhar para o que passou e ver que a vida foi, de fato, bem vivida." - Clarissa Corrêa

"Se o mundo realmente acabasse amanhã, você teria feito tudo que queria? Dado todos os abraços? Viajado para o lugar do seus sonhos? Repense! O fim do SEU mundo pode ser qualquer dia. Aproveite hoje!"


	11. Capítulo X

CAPITULO X

Os dias viraram semanas, e as semanas, meses. O tempo passava tão rápido que Lily às vezes achava que o bebê nasceria antes que estivesse preparada.

Ainda desatava a chorar e sentia medo quando estava muito cansada, e partilhava sua angústia com James, que vinha com a lista das tarefas já cumpridas e a convencia de que estava tudo sob controle.

Enxugava as lágrimas em outro lenço de James, permitia que ele lhe aplacasse os medos e, então, voltava a sorrir.

Seus pais telefonaram da Grécia assim que leram a carta. Deram total apoio, expressaram excitação com a perspectiva de se tornarem avós e ofereceram-se para voltar para casa imediatamente, para estar com ela naqueles últimos meses de gravidez.

Lily assegurou-lhes que não era necessário. Sentia-se bem, gorda, mas bem, e estava cercada pela família Potter, todos sendo maravilhosos com ela.

Na carta, informara que não pretendia se casar com o pai do bebê. Durante a conversa telefônica, seus pais não perguntaram, nem Lily se prontificou a fornecer o nome do homem.

James e Jack pintaram o segundo quarto no apartamento de Lily no tom verde-claro que ela escolhera. O berçário recebeu móveis para bebê do estoque dos Potter.

O clã organizou também um chá de bebê, outra tradição dos Potter, e Lily arrumou as roupinhas minúsculas nas gavetas da cômoda, só para tirar tudo de novo e tocar em cada pecinha delicada mais uma vez.

James chamou Lily para ajudar na decoração do escritório que ele alugara para sede de sua nova empresa, a Potter Consultoria em Sistemas.

Ela o arrastou de loja em loja até encontrar os móveis perfeitos para a área de recepção, e também determinou que ele adotasse uma mesa imponente, adequada a um empresário empreendedor.

James viajou para o norte da Califórnia e lá permaneceu por uma semana em reuniões com distribuidores de equipamentos e sistemas do famoso Vale do Silício. Fechou acordo com uma empresa capaz de fornecer o equipamento de que precisaria.

Em Ventura ocupava-se entrevistando analistas para formar sua equipe de colaboradores. Lily analisou e comparou pacotes de seguros médicos de grupo antes de apresentar aquele que considerava o melhor para James e seus funcionários.

James e Lily compareceram a um jantar de Ação de Graças simples na casa de Jilian e Alvo. Foi um dia divertido, e o barulho, declarou Robertino Potter, atingiu níveis máximos.

A ampla casa ficou lotada de adultos e crianças. A televisão estava ligada nos jogos de futebol, e o público masculino, bem-alimentado, gritava e torcia. Crianças de todos os tamanhos, formas e temperamentos espalhavam-se pelos cômodos.

Exceto por Nelly Potter com seu olhar perspicaz, ninguém se comportou diferente em relação à Lily, nem reparou que ela e James chegaram juntos à comemoração. Afinal, ponderou Lily, já haviam comparecido a muitos eventos familiares juntos.

Os dias voavam. As noites, não.

Durante as horas silenciosas na escuridão, Lily flagrava-se relembrando o momento de amor maravilhoso que partilhara com James. Ora consumia-se de desejo, ora amargava o frio da solidão na cama.

À luz do dia, afastava a melancolia, atribuía a recaída aos hormônios da gravidez e ia trabalhar despreocupada na agência de turismo.

Marcara consulta com Jane para a primeira semana de dezembro. Após o exame, instalou-se na cadeira diante da mesa da médica e suspirou.

— Jane, faltam dois meses e temo explodir a qualquer instante. Estou imensa! Nem me lembro mais como era quando eu parecia estar escondendo uma bola de basquete. — Pousou as mãos na barriga. — Parece um dirigível que se perdeu a caminho do estádio.

Jane escreveu uma data em sua ficha. Então, fechou o prontuário, cruzou as mãos sobre ele e franziu o cenho.

— Sua pressão está alta novamente, Lílian. Tem certeza de que não está exagerando no sal na sua dieta?

— Juro que não — afirmou Lily, e ergueu a mão. — Tudo parece tão ruim e… eu não sabia como o sal acrescenta sabor à comida, até não usá-lo mais. Argh!

— Bem, os feriados estão chegando e isso significa todo tipo de tentação culinária — alertou a médica. — Concentre-se no "não". Nada de sal… nadinha. Isso significa nada de assados. Também não estou gostando do inchaço nas suas pernas e tornozelos. Você precisa diminuir o ritmo, parar de fazer tanta coisa, passar mais tempo relaxando com as pernas erguidas. Lily arregalou os olhos.

— Diminuir o ritmo? Agora? Ia começar minhas compras de Natal.

— É para isso que servem os catálogos, e pode também comprar na Internet. Liy, estou falando a sério. Na volta do trabalho, relaxe. Nada de beliscar comidas nem de compras no shopping. Está me ouvindo?

— Estou. — Lily alarmou-se. — Jane, você não está sorrindo, nem um pouco. Algo errado? Comigo? Com o bebê?

— Estou um pouco preocupada — revelou a médica, recostando-se na cadeira. — O bebê já começou a se virar e cair um pouco, mas é muito cedo ainda. Não quero que faça nada que provoque um trabalho de parto prematuro. Vamos realizar exames semanais a partir de agora. Você provavelmente completa a gestação em fevereiro, mas não vamos nos arriscar.

— Está me assustando, Jane.

— Lamento que tenha de ouvir isso. Se eu não gostar do que vir em algum momento, vou ordenar repouso absoluto. Não é necessário ainda, mas não se surpreenda se eu lhe disser para trabalhar apenas meio período. Prefiro ser cautelosa, Lily, a ter o bebê chegando antes da hora.

— Sim. Sim, claro, eu entendo.

— James não está mais viajando tanto… Ele é seu vizinho e pode ajudá-la. Certo?

— Ele anda se dedicando bastante à nova empresa — comentou Lily. — Trabalha na divulgação, entra em contato com clientes em potencial, entrevista candidatos para trabalhar com ele…

— Espere! — protestou Jane. — James Potter também vai ser pai e tem responsabilidades a assumir. Quer que eu converse com ele e explique que ele precisa fazer pequenas tarefas, como preparar o jantar?

— Não, vou contar a James exatamente o que me disse — prometeu Lily. — Ele quer e ama este bebê tanto quanto eu, Jane. Vai me dar apoio… a nós, eu sei que sim. Afinal, ele é meu… — Calou-se, a mão na barriga.

— Já sei. — Jane meneou a cabeça. — James é seu melhor amigo. — Fez uma pausa. — Sabia que as trigêmeas de Jilian e Alvo perguntaram por que não foram convidadas para o casamento de tia Lily e tio James?

— Que casamento? — indagou Lily, confusa. — Não houve nenhum casamento.

— As meninas estão convencidas de que houve e estão magoadas por não terem comparecido. Jéssica disse que tem certeza de que houve um casamento, porque tia Lily e tio James trocam sorrisos com os olhos brilhantes, como seus pais fazem. As meninas disseram isso após vê-los no dia de Ação de Graças.

— Ôh… — Lily alisou o vestido sobre a barriga. — Bem, as crianças não são mesmo uns amores? Claro, interpretaram mal o que viram, mas é compreensível. As trigêmeas só têm seis anos. O que elas sabem sobre o amor, sobre estar apaixonadas e… coisas assim?

— Mais exatamente — observou Jane, inclinando-se para a frente. — O que você sabe sobre o assunto?

— Bem, admito que não sou nenhuma especialista. Mas com certeza sei a diferença entre amar alguém como amigo e estar apaixonada pela pessoa que é a alma gêmea, a cara-metade… Sim, eu sei, sem dúvida. Esses dois tipos de amor nem estão no mesmo lugar, no mesmo plano, no mesmo… Você entendeu.

— Hum… Na hora do exame, comentou que estava preocupada com James, porque ele anda trabalhando demais na montagem da empresa.

— Isso é verdade — confirmou Lily. — Ele trabalha até tarde, não se alimenta direito e… está com olheiras e parece exausto. Está contente, entretanto, muito excitado com essa nova aventura, e isso vale muito, mas gostaria que ele se cuidasse mais.

— E tem certeza de que James vai se reorganizar quando lhe contar que pedi a você que diminua o ritmo?

— Sei que ele vai, porque ele adora este bebê — afirmou Lily, afagando o ventre.

— Lílian! — desabafou Jane, erguendo as mãos. — Já lhe ocorreu que James a ama, que está apaixonado por você e não apenas concentrado na criança que está carregando? E já lhe ocorreu que você também o ama e simplesmente não percebeu?

— Não, não é assim entre mim e James — garantiu Lily, tranqüila. — E não sou só eu que penso assim. James e eu já discutimos bastante o assunto. Ser amigos não é o bastante para suportar um casamento e não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro. — Deu de ombros.

— Bem, o voto da família Potter é outro. — Jane cruzou os braços. — E ninguém tem dúvida de que James é o pai do bebê. Oh, não se preocupe. Ninguém vai atormentá-la com isso, mas a família está convicta de que você e James estão apaixonados um pelo outro, mas são… bem, não há outra palavra… idiotas demais para enxergar um palmo diante do nariz.

— Ora, isso foi rude — avaliou Lily, indignada. — Chamar a mim e James de idiotas. Não foi mesmo gentil. Não estou surpresa, acho que todos tenham deduzido que James é o pai do bebê, embora não tenham comentado nada, mas vocês não entendem o conceito de amizade sem paixão, porque não conhecem esse espaço emocional que eu e James ocupamos.

— O grupo todo? — desdenhou Jane. — Uma família inteira que se importa com vocês está enganada?

— Isso mesmo — afirmou Lily. — Estão enganados. Certo. — Levantou-se. — Preciso ir. Vou almoçar com James para contar como foi a consulta e tenho certeza de que você tem outras pacientes. Até, Jane.

— Marque outra consulta para a semana que vem, Lily — instruiu a médica. — Cuidado com o sal, erga os pés o máximo de tempo possível, e…

— Sim, sim, já guardei tudo — jurou Lily, sorrindo. — Vamos, garotinho — mimou, acariciando a barriga. — Vamos almoçar com papai.

James sentou-se à pequena mesa circular no terraço do restaurante, à espera de Lily.

O dia de dezembro estava fresco, e seu primeiro impulso fora pedir uma mesa na área interna, mais aquecida. Mas então perguntara à anfitriã se havia espaço no terraço, ao sol, recordando que Lily sempre preferia o ar livre.

Satisfeito com a localização daquela mesa, pediu uma soda. Estava adiantado, sabia, mas aproveitaria o tempo extra para aplacar o mau humor.

Cutucou o gelo no copo com o canudo e viu o cubo submergir no líquido, voltando a aflorar. Repetiu o processo e franziu o cenho quando o cubo emergiu mais uma vez.

Cubo idiota, pensou. Continuaria se esforçando para emergir, vez após outra, embora estivesse derretendo, cada vez menor. Não desistiria. Então, finalmente deixaria de existir, simplesmente desapareceria como se nunca tivesse estado lá. Todo aquele esforço, todo aquele trabalho, para nada.

Puxou o canudo e o deixou na mesa. Também girou o pescoço, na esperança de relaxar os músculos.

Sentia-se como o cubo de gelo, percebeu, melancólico. Desgastava-se trabalhando muito em uma atividade física e mentalmente desgastante, empenhado em fazer sua empresa decolar. Esforçava-se para emergir, assim como o cubo de gelo.

Mas um nó constante no estômago indicava que havia algo errado, algo estranho nesse seu novo empreendimento, que não o deixava se entusiasmar, ao contrário, provocava-lhe ansiedade quanto aos desafios que viriam.

Suspirou, envolveu o copo com as mãos e fitou o cubo de gelo e o refrigerante.

Se derretesse e simplesmente desaparecesse, teria importância?

Bem, sim, com certeza. Pertencia a um clã imenso que o amava, seria pai de um garotinho em dois meses, tinha Lily, sua melhor amiga, parte integral de sua vida e vice-versa, contratara pessoas que agora contavam com ele para o sustento e o desenvolvimento da carreira.

Segurou o copo com mais força.

Mas não bastava.

Tudo parecia pouco diante das esperanças e sonhos que nutrira para sua vida.

Aí estava a origem de seu descontentamento, a causa do aperto no estômago que parecia se agravar a cada dia.

Buscava a aliança de ouro e faltava pouco para alcançá-la, pouco mesmo, mas simplesmente não podia pegá-la e tomar posse.

Maravilha, pensou, meneando a cabeça desgostoso. Passara de cubo de gelo a garoto em um desfile carnavalesco em busca do ouro.

Mas não era uma criança. Era um homem. Era James Potter, que desejava com todas as forças se apaixonar, ter uma companheira na vida, uma alma gêmea com quem partilhar os bons e maus tempos.

Queria um lar cheio de amor e alegria, cheio de crianças felizes brincando.

Queria uma esposa, que se aninharia junto dele na cama à noite após terem feito amor e dormiria sobre seu travesseiro, para despertarem unidos no alvorecer.

Queria isso tudo.

Mas não tinha.

Esvaziou o copo e pousou-o na mesa.

Tão perto, pensou ele. As peças estavam todas lá, espalhadas, mas, ao tentar montá-las, simplesmente não encaixavam. Quase, mas não o bastante. Não importava o quanto forçasse, simplesmente não era possível encaixá-las, porque havia uma leve diferença no corte.

Sim, ia ser pai, e a perspectiva era aterradora, excitante e maravilhosa. Mas não estaria no quarto ao lado, pronto para acudir se o bebê chorasse à noite.

Não, estaria no apartamento vizinho… sozinho… alheio às necessidades do filho.

Não moraria em uma casa grande e ensolarada. Estava condenado a passar a existência em um conjunto de cômodos, com uma parede sólida separando-o do filho e sua mamãe.

Lily. Sua melhor amiga, sua camarada, sua parceira, que empregara tempo e energia para ajudá-lo a colocar o novo escritório em ordem, tão animada com o empreendimento que seus olhos brilhavam sempre que lhe expunha os planos.

Lily. Amava-a. Mas, como ela mesma observara meses antes, não estava apaixonado por ela, nem ela estava apaixonada por ele.

Uma palavra tão simples, mas que fazia toda a diferença entre realidade e suas esperanças e sonhos para o futuro… perto, colado, mas não o bastante, era o cubo de gelo esforçando-se para emergir sem saber por quê.

Potter, pensou ele, contenha-se. Supere. Siga em frente. As cartas foram distribuídas, sabia o que tinha nas mãos e o que não tinha.

E, de algum modo, por sua causa, e também por Lily e pelo bebê, tinha de fazer a jogada certa, tinha de encontrar um modo de superar aquela situação complicada e encontrar a felicidade que o sustentaria durante os anos seguintes. De algum modo.

Ergueu o olhar e viu Lily no outro lado do terraço, à sua procura. Levantou-se e acenou, notando o sorriso em seu rosto ao acenar de volta e contornar as mesas para se juntar a ele.

Céus, como era linda! Era a mulher personificada, a essência da feminilidade. Lily girava o corpo, a barriga anunciando ao mundo que carregava um milagre lá dentro. Um bebê. O bebê dele. O garotinho deles.

A luz do sol no terraço derramava-se sobre ela como uma cascata dourada, refletindo-se nos cabelos ruivo natural e na pele rosada. Ela mantinha a mão delicada sobre o ventre, protetora. Usava um vestido verde com pregas sob o busto. Linda.

E estava tão contente em vê-la.

Apressou-se para encontrá-la, querendo, precisando diminuir a distância entre eles. Estava ciente de que, a cada passo, o aperto no estômago diminuía, o bem-estar arrancando-lhe um sorriso espontâneo.

— Oi! — saudou Lily. — Espero que não esteja esperando há muito. O trânsito estava horrível. Acho que a correria de Natal já começou.

James tomou-lhe o rosto.

— Lírio… — Pigarreou, presa de emoções estranhas. — Eu só quero lhe dizer que… que você é a mulher mais linda que já vi. Você é real, Lílian. Sei que acha que está gorda e desajeitada e… mas não está. Você é única.

— Obrigada, James — sussurrou ela. — Oh, sim, nem sei como agradecer, porque me sinto um balão, uma baleia, uma… estou bonita?

James beijou-a na testa.

— Você é bonita — afirmou. — Venha se sentar. Peguei uma mesa ao sol, mas, se sentir frio, avise e nos mudamos para dentro.

— Oh, não, está gostoso aqui fora. — Caminharam até a mesa. James ajudou-a com a cadeira e então instalou-se diante dela. — O sol está ótimo. Você me conhece tão bem, James. Sabia que eu preferiria almoçar fora, se possível, e esta mesa é perfeita. É como se o sol brilhasse para nós.

— É — concordou ele. — Mandei o sol brilhar.

— Oh, está bem — desdenhou ela, risonha.

— Quer um aperitivo de trivialidade, minha querida? — ofereceu James.

— Sim, sim, sim — respondeu ela. — Andamos tão ocupados que faz séculos que não partilhamos uma trivialidade. Mas primeiro quero dizer que está arrasador de terno e gravata, senhor. Que compromisso teve para se vestir como adulto?

James riu.

— Como adulto? Bom, consultei um gerente de banco para pleitear uma linha de crédito. Assim, poderei encomendar os computadores e softwares necessários.

— E?

James estalou os dedos.

— Fácil. Assinei os papéis e está praticamente tudo certo.

— Oh, James, isso é maravilhoso! — Lily apoiou o queixo nas mãos. — É tão excitante. Nesse ritmo, seu bebê Potter Consultoria em Sistemas nascerá antes do meu bebê.

James franziu o cenho.

— Ambos são nossos, Lírio. A nova empresa, Baby Potter… ambos são nossos. Sabe disso, não?

— Sim, está bem, James — concordou Lily. — Não queria preocupar você nem… Está se sentindo bem? Parece tão cansado. Acho que está se esforçando demais.

— Estou bem — assegurou ele. — Está preocupada comigo? Vamos nos concentrar em você e no pãozinho que leva aí.

— Você é tão importante quanto eu, James — declarou Lily. — É tão importante quanto o bebê. Estamos todos juntos nisso, como sabe.

Juntos, pensou James. Não, não o bastante. Perto, quase, mas não juntos.

— Bom, de volta à trivialidade. Senhora, sabia que o primeiro banheiro a aparecer na televisão foi no seriado Leave it to Beaver?

— Está brincando? — indagou a garçonete, aproximando-se da mesa. — Eu adorava aquele seriado quando era criança. Deixava minha mãe maluca, porque dizia que ela devia cozinhar de vestido e colar de pérolas, como a mãe de Beaver. Primeiro banheiro na televisão, é? Incrível. Então! O que vão querer? Opa. Nem estão com os cardápios. Volto já.

A mulher afastou-se apressada. Lily respirou fundo.

— Tenho de pedir algo totalmente sem sal — lembrou-se. — Jane está um pouco preocupada com minha pressão, com o inchaço nos pés e…

Interrompeu-se e tentou disfarçar a notícia:

— Oh, James, não posso nem fazer compras de Natal, porque Jane disse que tenho de ficar com os pés erguidos e fazer as compras por catálogo. Talvez, mais tarde, recomende que trabalhe só meio período, mas ainda não é certo e… quando chego em casa, não devo cozinhar, nem fazer limpeza, nem lavar roupa. Devo ficar sentada com os pés erguidos e… estava lidando bem com tudo isso até chegar aqui, mas agora estou desabando… Oh, céus, James, estou tão assustada com a possibilidade de algo acontecer ao nosso bebê!

Ele tomou as mãos de Lily e inclinou-se em sua direção.

— Ouça — pediu, com o coração disparado. — Vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos seguir as instruções de Jane, fazer exatamente como ela disse. Estou arrasado por ver você tão aflita, tão assustada, Lírio. Mas não está sozinha. Estou aqui com você e sempre estarei. Vamos superar tudo isso, você vai ver. Vamos superar… juntos.

— Eu sei. — Lily sorriu fraco. — Sim… juntos. Vai ficar tudo bem… desde que estejamos juntos.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Oláá, garotas :DD**

Espero que tenham aproveitado bem o NATAL de vocês, com muita calma e moderação rsrsrsrs Obrigada pelos desejos de FELIZ NATAL! Espero realmente que o NATAL de todas vocês tenham sido tão MARAVILHOSO como foi o meu, ao lado das pessoas que amo! 3

Estamos chegando na reta final de uma história muito fofa e linda e agradeço a todos que acompanharam.

A última atualização de** MEU AMIGO, MEU AMOR **será no** Domingo 30.12.2012 **/** NÃO PERCAM!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS:**

JhuHoran, Ninha Souma, Joana Patricia, Delly Black Fenix, Kait weasley e a amiga, Iasmin, Evellyn Rodrigues, Muuuuuuito obrigada por acompanhar a fic e sempre comentar, é muito bom saber o que estão achando de cada capítulo... Infelizmente tem sempre uma coisinha que agrada a uns e desagrada a outros, mas tudo beem, é a vida como ela é , isso acontece também comigo quando estou lendo rsrsrsrsrs Mas vamos combinar né? A Lily não seria a Lily se não fosse tão confusa com relação ao James! Eles são muito complicados e ao mesmo tempo são pra mim o casal maaais adorável, mais fofo, maaais tudo de bom! AMO eles e principalmente, AMO James Potter ;D Afinal, QUEREMOS TODAS JAMES POTTER!

**É isso ai, não percam o último capítulo domingo!**

**Se cuidem, Beijinhos ;****

**Aguardo retorno de vocês :D**

**MaryGheizon.**


	12. Capítulo XI

CAPITULO XI

James abriu a porta para sair, hesitou, entrou de novo e fechou a porta. Foi ao encontro de Lily, sentada no sofá com os pés sobre a mesinha.

— Tem certeza de que não quer que eu chame alguém da minha família para ficar com você enquanto estou fora? — indagou, preocupado.

Lily sorriu.

— James, ficarei perfeitamente bem aqui sozinha. Estou seguindo todas as instruções de Jane. Certo? Trabalhei meio período na semana passada. Certo? Amanhã é véspera de Natal, e a agência vai ficar fechada, assim, vou ficar aqui, vegetando. Certo? E você volta amanhã à tarde. Certo?

— Certo — concordou ele, passando a mão nos cabelos. — Gostaria que seus pais voltassem da Grécia hoje, em vez de amanhã à noite.

— Não conseguiram reservas para antes, deixaram para a última hora e…

— Devem ser organizados como a filha.

— James, "xô"! Você vai perder o vôo, terá de pegar outro, vai chegar atrasado a San Francisco, perder a reunião com o especialista em segurança de sistemas que quer contratar. Ele vai estar no aeroporto por algumas horas, entre conexões, a caminho de casa para o Natal.

— É, por causa do feriado, também não consegui vôo de volta, senão o de amanhã à tarde. — James meneou a cabeça. — Não preciso tanto daquele camarada. Não vou. Não. De jeito nenhum.

— Oh, céus! — Lily revirou os olhos. — Prometo que nem vou me mexer enquanto você estiver fora. Peguei o vídeo Casablanca, mais revistas e livros para durar seis meses. Os armários e a geladeira estão cheios! James, sua preocupação é tocante, e estou comovida, mas vou ficar bem. Agora… vá.

— Bem…

— Vou ficar aqui, apreciando nossa bela árvore de Natal. Nosso filho vai adorar ouvir como você decorou a árvore, seguindo minhas instruções aqui do sofá. Quando você colocou a estrela no topo, olhou para mim e disse: "Vamos batizar nosso bebê de Harry". Ohh, foi tão meigo…

James riu.

— E você chora sempre que recorda isso. Está bem, Lírio, eu vou. Tem o número do meu celular, o telefone do hotel e o código do meu pager. — Inclinou-se, beijou-a na testa e afagou-lhe a barriga. — Até, Harry James. Seja bonzinho com a mamãe.

— Minha mãe vai pirar quando souber que já escolhemos o nome do bebê, sem ela. – Lily riu.

— Estou surpreso por ela ter gostado de saber finalmente que sou o pai. Verdade que sempre gostaram de mim? Que acham que serei um bom pai?

— É verdade — confirmou Lily. — Até, James.

James agachou-se perto do sofá.

— Vou ficar pensando em você e Harry —jurou. — Cuide-se, Lírio.

— Vou me cuidar — prometeu ela, suave. — Não se preocupe.

James suspirou e levantou-se.

— Estou indo. Telefono à noite do hotel.

— Adeus.

Quando James saiu do apartamento e fechou a porta, fez-se silêncio, e Lily franziu o cenho.

— Bem, aqui estamos nós, Harry James. Quer ver Casablanca? Harry James… o quê? Seu pai e eu não decidimos como vai ficar o sobrenome. Harry James Evans-Potter? Que nomão para meu garotinho. Oh, bem, há tempo para pensarmos nisso.

Fitou a árvore de Natal.

Se as coisas fossem diferentes, podiam se chamar todos Potter. Uma família. Lílian, James e Harry Potter. Uma família. Pai, mãe e bebê. Marido, esposa e filho. Não, não valia a pena debater-se com o que não aconteceria.

— Não devaneie, Lílian — aconselhou-se, e pegou uma revista da pilha a seu lado. — Oh, veja estas delícias de Natal! Esqueça. Vou assistir ao meu filme…

Mais tarde naquela noite, Lily sorriu ao desligar o telefone após conversar com James. Apagou o abajur e mexeu-se na cama até encontrar uma posição confortável.

James parecera tão satisfeito consigo mesmo, pensou, fitando a escuridão. O especialista com quem ele se encontrara ia conversar com a esposa sobre a possibilidade de se mudarem para Ventura, um plano bom, considerando que a família já se cansara dos invernos de Minnesota.

Divertiu James contando-lhe tudo o que fizera desde que ele partira, detalhando cada porção de refeição sem sal que ingerira.

A trivialidade de San Francisco era ótima. Havia 336 covinhas em uma bola de golfe comum. Fascinante. James com certeza era um mestre das trivialidades.

Bocejou, sentiu as pálpebras pesadas e adormeceu.

Três horas depois, Lily abriu os olhos e imaginou vagamente por que despertara. No momento seguinte, perdeu o fôlego ante a dor que lhe atravessou o corpo.

Quando a pontada diminuiu, respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.

O que quer que fosse, acabara. Podia relaxar e voltar a dormir…

— Oh! — exclamou, ao sentir outra pontada atroz.

Agarrou-se ao cobertor com força até a agonia terminar e, então, sentou-se na cama. Ao levantar-se, um fluxo de líquido ensopou sua camisola e o carpete.

— Oh, céus, não! — sussurrou. — A bolsa de água se rompeu. — Levou a mão à barriga. — Harry, não, ainda não, querido. É muito cedo. Você não pode chegar ainda. James. Oh, céus, James, preciso de você. Por favor, James.

Acalme-se, Lílian, convenceu-se, enquanto acendia a luz.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama, abriu a agenda e pegou o telefone, trêmula. Teclou os números, errou, lamuriou-se e tentou mais uma vez. Jane atendeu logo:

— Dra. Potter.

— Jane? É Lily. Oh, Jane, minha bolsa de água se rompeu e estou tendo dores agudas, é muito cedo para Harry nascer e…

— Calma, calma. Peça a James para levá-la ao hospital imediatamente. A gente se encontra lá.

— James não está aqui… Teve de ir a San Francisco rápido. Ele não está aqui, Jane!

— Está bem. Lílian, não se desespere, ouviu? Vou mandar uma ambulância aí. É o modo mais seguro. Destranque a porta para que os paramédicos possam entrar. Não se incomode em se vestir, apenas troque a camisola. Está entendendo?

— Destranque a porta. Camisola nova — repetiu Lily, assentindo. — Mas e o bebê? Ele não devia nascer ainda, Jane.

— Harry obviamente não quer perder a festa de Natal — brincou Jane. — Vou estar com a equipe especializada em alerta, Lily. Harry vai receber o melhor atendimento possível, prometo. Agora, desligue para darmos início ao show.

— Está bem… até.

Lily desligou o telefone e abraçou-se quando outra contração começou. Depois que a dor diminuiu, fez outra ligação telefônica. Dali a minutos, chorava enquanto James se afligia na outra ponta da linha:

— Como?!

— James, o bebê está chegando. Agora. A bolsa de água se rompeu, e Jane vai mandar uma ambulância, mas estou tão assustada porque ainda é muito cedo. Não está na hora, James, ele vai nascer tão pequeno e…

— Lily, tem certeza de que… Ah, raios, claro que tem. A bolsa de água se rompeu. Estou voltando… de algum modo. Vou pegar um avião nem que tenha de seqüestrar um. Oh, céus, Lírio, lamento não estar aí com você. Eu… lamento tanto, Lírio! Eu te amo, estarei aí o mais rápido possível, e Harry vai ficar bem… você vai ver. Eu te amo, Lílian, de todo o coração.

— Também te amo, James — respondeu Lily, chorando bastante. — Te amo muito. Preciso de você aqui comigo, porque você é minha alma gêmea, este é o nosso bebê, e… apresse-se, James. Por favor!

— Estou indo! — exclamou ele, e desligou.

— Seu papai está vindo — murmurou Lily, soluçando. — Ele está a caminho para nos ajudar, Harry. Destranque a porta. Troque a camisola. Eu posso fazer isso. E James vai chegar… logo.

Quatro horas depois, James saía correndo do elevador na ala de maternidade do Hospital de Misericórdia direto para o balcão de informações. Tinha os cabelos desgrenhados e a camisa para fora da calça, aparecendo sob a jaqueta de inverno.

— Eu sou Lílian! — anunciou, sem fôlego. — Não, não é isso. Sou James. James Potter, e estou aqui. Consegui. Aluguei um jatinho e… Onde está Lílian? Preciso vê-la, estar com ela, avisá-la de que estou a seu lado e… Onde colocaram Lílian?

A enfermeira de plantão sorriu.

— Calma, papai, ou vai acabar em uma cama de hospital também. — Consultou o livro de registros. — Não tenho nenhuma Lílian Potter neste andar.

— Não, não, é Lílian Evans. Minha irmã é a médica… Jane Potter.

— Ah. Sim, Lílian Evans. Aqui está ela. — A enfermeira o encarou. — Fique ali na sala de espera, vou informar a dra. Potter de que está aqui.

— Mas… — James respirou fundo. — Está bem, está bem, mas apresse-se, sim? Por favor!

— Sim, vou me apressar. — A enfermeira indicou a sala de espera. — Vá.

James tomou o corredor resmungando. Entrou na sala e estacou tão de repente que quase capotou.

Estavam todos lá. Os Potter. Um representante de cada família, mais seus pais, tia Nelly e tio Robertino.

Com o coração aos pulos no peito, meneou a cabeça, sem fala por um momento. A mãe se aproximou e o abraçou.

— Você conseguiu, querido. Isso é maravilhoso, e vai significar tanto para Lílian…

— Sabe de alguma coisa? — indagou James. — O que está acontecendo? Como está Lily? Ah, onde está Lily? Raios, nunca devia tê-la deixado sozinha. Ela está tão assustada, tão… E o bebê… É tão cedo para Harry nascer, mãe. Ele vai nascer pequeno e…

— Calma, mano — recomendou Jack, aproximando-se. — Não vai ajudar Lily se continuar nervoso assim. Jane esteve aqui e disse que a equipe especializada está em alerta para cuidar do bebê assim que nascer. O trabalho de parto está correndo sem complicações.

— Mas…

— James Potter? — chamou a enfermeira da porta.

— Eu! — gritou ele, voltando-se.

A enfermeira estendeu uma capa verde.

— Não há tempo para vestir a roupa completa. Estenda os braços, vista isto e acompanhe-me à sala de parto. Faltam umas duas contrações para você se tornar pai.

— Oh, céus!

— Vá — incentivou Jack, dando-lhe um tapa nas costas.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Richard mal se lembrava de ter vestido a capa verde e acompanhado a enfermeira apressado. Entraram em uma sala iluminada cheia de gente com roupa branca. Alguém lhe apertou o ombro, sentou-se numa banqueta e viu-se diante de Lily.

— Lírio?

Ela voltou à cabeça.

— Oh, James… Oh, James, você está aqui. — Ergueu uma mão, e ele a agarrou. — Estou tão contente em vê-lo. Não me deixe, James, por favor.

— Nunca — afirmou ele, apertando a mão.

— Bem-vindo à festa, mano — saudou Jane, no comando do parto. — Quase chegou atrasado.

— Ohhh — gemeu Lily, tentando se sentar. James arregalou os olhos.

— Lírio? O quê? Como?

— Apoie as costas dela, James — instruiu Jane. — Muito bem, Lílian, está na hora. Empurre para mim agora, querida. Isso mesmo. Mais um pouco. Pronto… ele… está vindo. Isso!

Dali a um segundo, Jane pousava o bebê chorão no abdome de Lily.

— Oh, James… — Lily chorava ao pegar uma das mãozinhas do bebê. — Olhe para ele. Ele está aqui. Nosso Harry. Nosso milagre.

James parecia espantado, com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

— Nossa filho…

Um grupo de profissionais se aproximou e levou o bebê embora. James ajudou Lily a se deitar e enxugou-lhe as lágrimas.

— Ele é tão pequeno — lamentou Lily, insegura.

— E veio tão cedo, James, e…

— Dois quilos, duzentos e noventa e sete gramas — informou alguém.

— Fantástico! — Jane contornou a mesa. — Você foi ótima, Lily.

— E Harry?

— Ele nasceu com bom peso — afirmou a médica.

— A preocupação são os pulmões, porque ele veio muito cedo. Os especialistas vão examiná-lo da cabeça aos pés. Pela chegada barulhenta, diria que os pulmões funcionam bem, mas sempre é bom checar. Teremos um relatório completo em minutos.

— Quantos minutos? — indagou James.

— Alguns — rebateu Jane, sorrindo. — James, vá contar a novidade à família enquanto acabamos aqui. Depois poderá ver Lily no quarto.

— Quanto tempo é alguns minutos? — repetiu ele, abobalhado.

— Saia daqui — ordenou Jane. — Dê um beijo em Lily, agradeça-lhe o filho lindo e vá.

James beijou Lily rapidamente nos lábios.

— Obrigado pelo nosso filho lindo e vá. — Meneou a cabeça. — Não me sinto muito bem…

— Tomaz! — chamou Jane. — Temos um pai apagando aqui.

Um auxiliar forte aproximou-se e amparou James cambaleante. Pendurou-o nos ombros como um bombeiro e deixou a sala de parto.

— James! — gritou Lily.

Jane forçou-a a deitar-se novamente.

— Ele vai ficar bem, Lily. O maior problema será agüentar as gozações. O clã Potter não vai perdoar.

— Pobre James… Jane, acha mesmo que Harry está bem?

— Logo saberemos. Relaxe.

Jane afastou-se, e Lily voltou a chorar.

— Mas quanto tempo é logo?

Tomaz depositou James na sala de espera, e a enfermeira pediu silêncio quando o grupo vaiou o desempenho do novo papai.

Jane finalmente apareceu, chamou James, que continuava pálido, e prometeu voltar logo para atualizar o resto da família.

No quarto, com Lily já na cama recostada em travesseiros, Jane contou-lhes que Harry James era totalmente saudável e estava bem. Permaneceria na incubadora por vinte e quatro horas, apenas por precaução. Explicou ainda que os prematuros perdiam peso a princípio, e que Harry iria para casa assim que se estabilizasse em pelo menos dois quilos, duzentos e setenta gramas.

— Perguntas?

— Não — respondeu Lily. — Muito obrigada, Jane.

— Vou informar o pessoal, então. Deixarei que vejam Harry rapidamente e os mandarei para casa. James, você tem dez minutos, e depois Lily vai descansar merecidamente.

Céus, pensou Lily, quando Jane saiu, declarara seu amor a James pelo telefone! Não amor de amigo, mas amor de verdade. E ele também dissera que a amava…

Bem, as pessoas faziam declarações estranhas em momentos de estresse…

Oh, céus, a quem estava enganando?

Realmente, estava apaixonada por James Potter. Mas ele não podia saber. Isso estragaria a amizade deles, e como criariam Harry, assim? Não, guardaria o segredo bem fundo no coração.

— Lírio — começou James. — Precisamos conversar sobre o que dissemos um ao outro pelo telefone pouco antes.

— Oh, aquilo — declarou Lily, fingindo descontração. — Não foi uma tolice? Provavelmente, há alguma trivialidade sobre as bobagens que as pessoas dizem quando estão estressadas. Nem pense mais nisso, James.

E logo mudou de assunto:

— Bem, foi uma noite e tanto, e estou exausta. Fico tão feliz por Harry ter nascido saudável. Mal posso esperar para segurá-lo e… acho… melhor você ir. —Tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Fitou James e notou algo no olhar dele. O que seria? Tristeza… dor… naqueles olhos Potter?

— Bem — começou James, suspirando. —Bem... quer que eu vá embora, assim… eu vou. Ganhamos um presentão de Natal, não foi? Harry James… Não discutimos como ficaria o sobrenome. Acho… acho que você gostaria que fosse Evans. — Pigarreou. — Bem, boa noite, Lílian.

James apressou-se até a porta, e duas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Lily.

— Quero que o sobrenome de Harry seja Potter — declarou emocionada. — E quero que o meu sobrenome seja Potter. Quero que todos nós sejamos Potter, uma família. Eu te amo de verdade, James, mas você só me ama como amiga e… aaahhh!

Lily desatou a chorar, e James voltou-se da porta.

— Raios, Lírio! Não posso continuar guardando isso dentro de mim.

— Do que está falando?

— Eu estava falando a sério ao telefone, não entendia bem o que tinha dito, mas tive bastante tempo naquele jatinho fretado para pensar e… Ah, meu Lírio, eu te amo tanto. Você é minha melhor amiga e minha alma gêmea, minha cara-metade, a mãe do meu filho e a mulher com quem quero passar o resto de minha vida. Estou apaixonado por você, Lily, espero que isso não arruíne nossa amizade… desculpe-me por não cumprir nosso acordo… mas… boa noite, Lílian.

Destroçado, ele agarrou a maçaneta.

— Também te amo, James Potter — declarou Lily, soluçando. — Estava falando sério ao telefone. Você é meu melhor amigo, mas também o homem que amo de todo o coração. Estou apaixonada por você, James Potter.

Ele se voltou devagar.

— Repita — pediu, estreitando o olhar.

— Estou apaixonada por você, James.

— Ah, Lírio. Isso significa que vai se casar comigo? Ser minha esposa? É isso?

— Sim, sim, sim.

James aproximou-se da cama, tomou o rosto de Lily e a beijou. O beijo selava o futuro de ambos juntos, para sempre.

Jane interrompeu.

— Opa, desculpem-me. Só vim trazer a foto de Harry, já que ele não pode vir para cá ainda.

James endireitou-se e pegou a foto.

— Obrigado. Veja, Lírio, como ele é perfeito.

— É lindo — elogiou Lily.

— Só mais uma coisa — observou Jane. — Mandaram perguntar como será o sobrenome de Harry.

— Potter — responderam Lily e James, ao mesmo tempo.

Jane arregalou os olhos.

— Está bem. Entendi.

— E está convidada para o casamento, maninha — completou James.

— Já estava na hora de criarem juízo. James, você tem mais um minuto com Lily, vou ficar esperando aqui fora.

Jane saiu, e James sorriu carinhoso para Lily.

— Ela está enganada — contrariou. — Temos uma vida inteira juntos, Lírio.

— Sim, temos — concordou ela, com os olhos brilhantes. — Temos toda a eternidade, James… juntos.

**FIM.**

* * *

**Oláá garotas :DD **

Miiiil desculpas pela demora, sei que havia prometido postar o final de** MEU AMIGO, MEU AMOR **no domingo antes do ano novo, mas infelizmente tive um probleminha com minha net e não pude postar de uma lan.

Mas, ai esta o último capítulo e espero sinceramente que tenham gostando do final, como está é uma fic UA, adaptada de outro romance, a data do nascimento do Harry mudou. #oquevaleéoconteudoeintençãon é!? rsrsrsr

**Agradeço de coração tooodos os comentários que foram enviados. Fiquei muito feliz de ter feito essa adaptação e afirmo que só continuei por causa de vocês que foram tão gentis e legais com a história. Sempre ficava empolgada, querendo postar logo cada capítulo, só para saber se vocês estavam sentindo o mesmo que eu. E ficava muito feeeliz cada vez que lia os comentários de vocês! Muito obrigada :DD**

****Com relação a próxima adaptação, infelizmente, ainda não tenho uma data marcada, pois não fiz absolutamente nada nesse recesso que tive na faculdade e terei que me atualizar e cuidar de estudar rsrsrsrs pra um dia ficar ricaaaaa (y) Mas assim que eu tiver um tempo vou começar com a adaptação e informarei por aqui a vocês!

**Se cuidem e até logo :DD**

**Que 2013 seja um ano abençoado e cheio de realizações pra nós (y)**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO, FELIZ VIDA, FELIZ AMOR *-***

**Beijinhos ;****

**MaryGheizon.**


	13. Aviso -

Olááá garotas :DD

Quanto tempo, neh!? Tô passando por aqui pra avisar pra vocs qe comecei a escrever alguns devaneios meus... E finalmente estão surgindo alguns textinhos *-*

São pequenas reflexões, pensamentos que tenho relacionado aos meus sentimentos... Não são textos longos... E também não tem uma regularidade pra sair... Geralmente acontecem durante minhas madrugadas de insônia e estudos. Pensei em criar um blog, mas então decidi qe vou postar por aqui msm. Preciso apenas de um cantinho para poder compartilhar e desabar... Será que isso vai funcionar aqui rsrsrsrs Espero que sim! Então é isso, espero que leiam, gostem e comentem *-*

Obrigada pela atenção!

Beijinhos e se cuidem ;**

Mary Gheizon.


End file.
